You know? I know You Love Me
by dragonjun
Summary: Ketika Hermione bertemu kembali dengan Draco, dia tak tau apakah hatinya akan berubah terutama setelah dia mengetahui apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu. COMPLETE. epilog abal-abal up, mau baca? boleh!
1. Chapter 1

**You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1 prologue

 _Lima_ _tahun setelah perang_. King's Cross, 1 september selalu saja penuh sesak. Hermione masih tak mengerti kenapa dia mau untuk menirama tawaran McGonagall, tapi entah kenapa dia sendiri sangat bersemangat. Ini adalah tahun keduanya mengajar di Hogwarst. Ya sekarang dia adalah guru di sekolah sihir tempatdia menimba ilmu. Hermione memasuki peron 9 ¾. Hermione menaiki kereta menuju Hogwarts itu dan memasuki kompartemen paling depan dekat dengan masinis. Hermione mengambil _Daily Prophet_ yang dia bawa dan mulai membacanya sambil menunggu kereta berangkat.

Masih 30 menit sebelum kereta berangkat 'Aku terlalu pagi sial!', kemudian pintu kompartemennya terbuka. Hermione tak menyangka kepada sesorang yang baru saja memasuki kompartemennya

"Kau?" kata Hermione Granger terkejut, mulutnya seperti sulit untuk menutup kembali. Draco Malfoy baru saja masuk kedalam kompatemennya. Gayanya yang angkuh masih saja seperti dulu. Jubah ungunya yang licin dan terlihat mewah sangat kontras untuk berada dalam gerbong kereta tua seperti ini. Draco menaikan satu alisnya memandang gadis itu dan menyerigai.

Hermione melihat Draco meletakkan kopernya, koper abu-abu bertuliskan 'DL Malfoy' di sebelah kopernya. Draco mengambil tempat duduk di depan Hermione. "Aku tak percaya ini, Draco Malfoy menjadi guru di Hogwarts!" kata Hermione sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Draco h bagaimana dia bisa percaya kalau seorang Draco Malfoy seorang yang selalu melangar peraturan dan mengangap remeh orang lain menjadi seorang guru.

Draco hanya memberikan serigai terbaiknya "Aku sendiri juga tidak," jawabnya angkuh. Mereka hanya dia tak saling menatap ada kecangungan terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu setelah perang usai. Hermione kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun ketujuhnya, namun tidak dengan Draco, tapi Hermione tau, dia selalu tau bahwa Draco dan sebagian teman Slytherinnya mengambil ujian NEWT.

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka, mereka sama-sama melihat siapa yang menganggu keheningan antara mereka. Tampak gadis kecil agak takut dan malu-malu "Oh, maaf aku pikir kosong."

"Apakah kau murid kelas satu?" Tanya Hermione tersenyum ramah, Gadis itu mengangguk. "Masuklah ke kompartemen 2 sampai 10. Itu diperuntukan untuk murid baru. Kompartemen ini khusus untuk guru," kata Hermione, gadis itu mengangguk tersenyum dan meninggalkan kompartemen mereka.

"Selalu baik hati, eh.." kata Draco, Hermione tidak yakin apakah itu kata-kata mengejek atau bukan.

"Ini kesan pertama Malfoy, mereka murid baru. Kita harus memberi kesan sekolah itu menyenangkan," kata Hermione menjelaskan, Draco tampak berpikir sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Aku jadi ingat pertama kali naik Hogwarts Express. Aku tak menyangka kau kelahiran Muggle,"  
Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak menjawab.

 ** _1 septermber 1991_**

 _hari pertama di Hogwarts. Sesuai prediksi aku masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Asrama yang aku inginkan dan semua Malfoy ditempatkan di Slytherin. Tidak terlalu istimewa juga Greg, vin, Theo, Blaise, Pansy dan Daphne masuk juga ke asrama Slytherin dan beberapa anak berdarah campuran, tapi untungnya tak ada penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang di tempatkan di Slytherin. Benar kata ayah beruntunglah kami yang masuk ke asrama Slytherin karena kami tidak perlu berurusan dengan mereka. Mereka benar-benar tidak layak. Tadi aku bertemu dengan salah satunya di kereta. Awalnya aku pikir dia okey sampai dia menanyakan dimana aku ingin ditempatkan aku menjelaskan keungulan-keungulan masuk ke asrama Slytherin lalu ekspresinya berubah waktu kubilang keuntungan paling besar adalah karena kita di asrama Slytherin tidak mungkin terkontaminasi dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle, ternyata dia kelahiran Muggle dan untunglah di masuk ke Gryffindor. Cuma disitulah tempat mereka selain Hufflepuff yang menyedihkan. Namanya Hermione Granger aku tak suka padanya. Aku tak nyaman melihat ekspresinya yang mau menangis._

Entah kenapa mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Hermione memperhatikan bahwa Draco memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela diluar yang mulai bergerak. Mungkin Hermione akan menganggap remeh hal ini, namun dia tidak bisa, tidak setelah dia membaca journal Draco. Jurnal yang dia temukan saat tahun dimana ia mengulang tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts.

Saat itu beberapa anggota Orde dibantu oleh beberapa pegawai kementrian sedang membersihkan dan membangun kembali sisa-sisa bangunan yang terselamatkan dari perang. Hermione yang penasaran mencoba membuka pintu kamar kebutuhan yang terbakar, betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa ruangan itu masih bisa bertranformasi dengan baik. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk membuka ruang kebutuhan meminta ruangan itu bertanformasi menjadi tempat untuk menyimpan sesuatu sama seperti saat ruangan itu terbakar, dan betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa ruangan itu sebagian hangus tebakar seperti waktu kebakaran terjadi tiba-tiba ada air yang memadamkannya. Mereka menemukan mayat Crabbe dan tak disangka Hermione menemukan sebuah jurnal milik Malfoy.

"Ehm, Malfoy!" kata Hermione, yang ditanya langsung menatapnya. Tak menyangka akan secepat itu respon yang dia dapatkan membuatnya berpikir ulang. "Ehm.. kenapa kau menjadi guru?" Tanya Hermione.

"Selalu ingin tau Granger?" Tanya Draco balik, Hermione menghembuskan nafas pelan dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Namun kemudian Draco kembali menjawab, "Aku ingin bersenang-senang sebelum terikat, dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan," Jawab Draco yang penuh teka-teki, namun Hermione tak kembali bertanya, ini sudah suatu mukjizat bahwa mereka bertemu dan tak ada adu mulut diantara mereka.

 **_TBC_**

 **I know this so short. Ini ide cerita baruku. Aku udah menamatkan Faith tapi aku belum post, karena aku masih bingung apakah akan aku buat satu chapter atau dua chapter. Hahaha so just let me know about this.**

 **Love Dragonjun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya bisa post chapter 2,**

 **Terimakasih untuk reviewnya dan para pembaca semua yang menantikan kelanjutannya. *PD banget!**

 **Di cerita ini aku menulis dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, tapi merefleksikan sudut pandang orang pertama yaitu Hermione. Enjoy!**

 **You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2

 ** _September 1991_**

 _Seperti yang kuduga Hermione Granger memang penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang paling menyebalkan. Dia disukai para guru karena pintar, tapi menurutku biasa saja. Tangannya selalu terangkat setiap guru mengajukan pertanyaan._ _Sebenarnya aku_ _tau jawabannya, tapi aku malas saja menjawab. Tapi memang kelahiran Muggle ada yang tidak bisa dia pelajari hanya dari buku yaitu terbang. Aku mau tertawa melihatnya memanggil sapunya yang tak mau terangkat ketangannya sungguh menyedihkan_ _, aku rasa dia takut ketinggian._ _Sayangnya dalam pelajaran terbang si Potter malah terpilih sebagai seeker Gryffindor_ _. What? Ini sungguh_ _menyebalkan_ _dan_ _ini gara-gara si bodoh Longbottom._

 ** _1 Nopember 1991_**

 _Hari ini aku melihat Hermione Granger duduk bersama Scarhead Potter dan Redhead Weasley, aneh_ _!_ _karena baru kemarin aku melihatnya menangis. Kata Pansy karena si Weselbee mengatainya sehabis pelajaran mantra, tapi hari ini mereka malah ngobrol bersama begitu akrab._ _Padahal sebelumnya bahkan tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, hanya si bodoh Longbottom yang mau mendengarkannya bicara. Dia terlalu bossy. Dan sekarang dia berteman dengan duo bodoh itu, ini s_ _ungguh menyebalkan melihatnya._ _Double Damn! I don't like it._

Sudah seminggu tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Hermione merasa bahwa Hogwarts merupakan sekolah normal pada umumnya, namun dari mana kau bisa membandingkan sekolah sihir dengan sekolah normal? Mungkin Hermione membandingkannya dengan waktu dia di Hogwarts dulu, jelas sangat berbeda dan tak normal. Setiap tahunnya selalu saja ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka, dia pun bertanya-tanya kenapa disetiap inseden itu selalu Hermione, Harry dan Ron terlibat didalamnya. Batu bertuah, kamar rahasia, Sirius, piala api, umbridge, dan yang lainnya jelas tidak normal.

Dua sahabat baikknya itu, entah apakah dia akan bertahan kalau saja tidak ada dua sahabatnya itu? Jelas mungkin jawabannya tidak. Hermione tak pernah dengan cepat berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, terutama karena sifat bossynya. Itupun berlaku disini sebagai guru, tidak banyak murid yang bisa langsung dekat dengannya.

"Pagi Profesor!" sapa dua orang murid kelas enam yang bertemu jalan dengannya menuju aula besar.

"Pagi!" jawab Hermione tersenyum lebar. Dua murid perempuan yang menyapanyapun membalas senyumnya tanpa namun kemudian tidak ada lagi percakapan yang lebih jauh, bahkan ketika sekarang dia sudah menjadi sangat ramah, mereka malah tampak sangat segan dengannya, ya, karena dia adalah pahlawan perang apalagi yang perlu ditambahkan?

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kantornya. Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia harus lewat lorong ini. Jelas kalau orang mengetahui seperti apa kelakuannya saat sekolah dulu kau tak akan menyapanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi Profesor!" dua murid yang tadi menyapanya menyapa pemuda sombong itu.

"Pagi." Ya, jawaban Draco Malfoy amat sangat singkat, tapi dua orang murid kecentilan itu tersenyum lebar dan malah ikut berjalan bersamanya ke aula.

"Kau mau pergi ke aula, professor?" tanya salah satu dari murid itu. Hermione mendengus, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menengok kebelakang.

"Ya," Hermione mendengar Draco menjawab. Tetap sangat singkat dan Hermione amat kesal dibuatnya. Baru satu minggu dia mengajar dan hampir disetiap sudut sekolah semua orang membicarakannya. Hermione sudah mencoba menutup telingannya rapat-rapat ketika nama Draco, Malfoy atau yang menyebalkan ada yang memanggilnya si Sexy –demi apa dia tidak sexy– terucap oleh salah satu dari mereka namun tetap saja, apa yang mereka bicarakan selalu saja bisa terdengar olehnya.

"Permisi aku masih ada perlu," kata Draco. "Granger!" panggil Draco dari belakang kepalanya.

"Ya," jawab Hermione menghentikan jalannya dan membalikkan badan. Pemuda berambut pirang keperakan itu sedikit berlari mengejarnya.

"Kebetulan bertemu disini," kata Draco.

"Ada perlu apa, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione memotong pembicaraan.

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya, wajahnya dingin sulit dibaca. "Kelasku akan melakukan duel untuk jam pelajaran hari ini, aku butuh ramuan standar perlengkap untuk duel. Professor McGonagall mengatakan padaku kau yang menyuplainya, mengingat kau guru ramuan," kata Draco.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku kemarin, itu perlu persiapan dan, ughh…" Hermione benar-benar malas meladeni Draco, dia memang yang selalu menyuplai standar ramuan untuk para guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi dia benar-benar lupa karena … karena Draco Malfoy lah yang sekarang memegang jabatan itu.

"Baru diberi tau kepala sekolah tadi malam, kau yakin aku mau mengetuk kamarmu malam-malam hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?" kata Draco menekankan kata-kata terakhir. "Dan kalau kau punya masalah jangan lampiaskan kepada orang lain," katanya melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak melampiaskan pada orang lain," jawab Hermione menahan marah.

"Katakan pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau masih bersikeras tak mengakui, bagaimana tampangmu sekarang. Aku bisa saja memaksamu naik sapu terbangku dan akan kubuat kau mengakuinya," kata Draco, Hermione melotot. Ya, Draco Malfoy tau dia takut ketinggian.

"Kau.." kata-kata itu tak terselesaikan. Hermione mengeretakan gigi, Hermione tidak yakin apakah yang dia baca itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Easy! Kalau kau tak bisa, kau tak perlu memaksakannya. Aku hanya bertanya, berikan padaku kalau ramuan itu sudah siap," kata Draco tetap dengan suara dinginnya, tersadar sepertinya dia terlalu banyak bicara. "Dan kau tak perlu melampiaskan apapun masalah yang sedang kau hadapi pada ku," katanya lagi lalu mengarahkan tumitnya meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berdiri kaku, berjalan menuju aula. Jubah hitamnya berkibar sangat anggun, bahunya terlihat sangat gagah dilihat dari belakang, Hermione perlu mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali kalau itu Draco Malfoy.

.

.

Suara burung-burung hantu yang mengantarkan pos pagi ini mengawali sarapan pagi Hermione,salah sarapan paginya hari ini sudah dihabiskan dengan berdebat dengan Draco Malfoy, serius bahkan setelah lima tahun dia tak bertemu dengannya sekarang Hermione harus menghabiskan waktu bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu. Tak ada yang berubah darinya masih arogan, sombong dan full self-centris. Tapi harus diakui untuk gadis-gadis yang sedang puber dan betebaran di Hogwarts dia benar-benar popular.

Hermione mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa kedatangan pria itu begitu mempengaruhi hidupnya, dia masih tetap Draco Bloody Malfoy. Tapi benarkah dia masih Draco Malfoy yang dulu? Kalau dia benar Draco Malfoy yang dulu, apa dia masih menyukainya seperti yang dia tulis dijurnal? Tapi tunggu apa yang dia tulis itu benar? Semua itu membuatnya pusing seminggu belakangan ini.

Dan entah kenapa Hermione lebih memperhatikan penampilannya sekarang. Bercanda, dia hanya akan berkutat diruang kelas bawah tanah yang gelap dan bau, kenapa juga dia perlu repot-repot untuk sedikit menguncit kuda rambutnya, atau menggunakan parfum, dan hell, Hermione bahkan sedikit memakai make up. Apa yang terjadi pada Hermione yang selalu percaya diri.

Dan sekarang untuk ke lima kalinya dia menatap kaca jendela besar yang menghadap kearah Danau hanya untuk melihat refleksi dirinya dan merapihkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh membingkai rambutnya. Dan ini hanya karena dia akan mengetuk pintu kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam untuk mengantarkan ramuan yang harus dia berikan.

'Tok tok tok'

Satu kali dia mengetuk

'Tok tok tok'

Dua kali dia mengetuk,

Kesal, Hermione membuka saja pintu itu. Begitu membuka pintu akhirnya dia tau kenapa tak ada yang menjawab ketukannya, karena terlalu berisik, terdengar suara mantra yang berterbangan di ruangan. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan dan berjalan menuju meja guru. Hermione melihat meja itu kosong, Draco sedang tak ada disana. Hermione memutuskan menaruh saja ramuan itu di atas meja, namun sebelum dia mencapai meja itu tiba-tiba dia tak mendengar apapun, tak melihat apapun, gelap, gelap dan gelap.

.

.

Hermione membuka matanya yang berat perlahan. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia hanya mengingat kalau tadi dia berada di ruang kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan sedang membawakan ramuan untuk kelas itu. Sekarang dimana dia? Di hospital Wings? Really? What's happen?

Hermione mengedarkan padangannya dan menemukan pemuda bersurai platina duduk disebelah ranjangnya, wajahnya tersungkur di kedua tangannya, Hermione tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Hermione berusaha memanggilnya namun hanya bunyi erangan yang keluar. Pemuda itu langsung menatapnya, matanya melebar dan kemudian dia berjalan menjauh. Dia datang lagi bersama Madam Pomfrey yang langsung memberinya ramuan menjijikan.

Hermione menemukan kembali suaranya. "Kenapa aku disini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Karena kau sungguh Bodoh. Seharusnya kau meminta izin kalau mau masuk kelas orang lain, Granger!" jawab Draco dingin.

"Kau terkena manta bius, Miss Granger. Tapi ketika kau terjatuh ramuan penenang yang kau bawa terminum dalam jumlah yang bisa dikatakan besar. Beruntung Mr Malfoy langsung membawamu kemari," jelas Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali menatap Malfoy, wajahnya mengeras. "Seharusnya kau menutup botol ramuanmu rapat-rapat. Kau benar-benar bodoh," kata Draco habis sabar.

Jujur saja Hermione tak mengerti akan sikap Draco ini. Apa dia khawatir padanya? Atau dia marah padanya? Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mereka hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Hermione menyadari kalau ternyata langit sudah gelap, obor-obor di dinding rumah sakit itu menyala. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, kan? Tapi sebelum dia mengatakan apapun. Draco lah yang kemudian berbicara.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Draco kemudian meninggalkannya dengan tanda tanya besar. Hermione melongo memandangnya pergi.

 ** _Juni 1992_**

 _Hebat, aku dikalahkan oleh Granger, disemua mata pelajaran yang aku pilih bersamanya. Satu kata untuknya, MENYEBALKAN. Father tak habis-habisnya memarahiku dan menceramahiku tentang kemurnian darahdan betapa dia malu aku dikalahkan oleh penyihir kelahiran muggle._

 ** _September 1992_**

 _Aku masuk menjadi anggota Quidditch SLYTHERIN. Ayah bahkan menyumbangkan tujuh sapu terbang baru NIMBUS 2001. Tapi Hermione Granger, nona tau segala yang ternyata tak tau segala hanya bengong seperti orang bodoh ketika aku mengatai dia darah lumpur, aku yakin dia tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku tak sabar melihatnya besok, si bodoh Pothead dan Weselbee pasti sudah memberitahunya sekarang._

 ** _Januari 1993_**

 _Hermione Granger ada di rumah sakit. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu dia tidak masuk kelas. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia adalah korban penyerangan pewaris Slytherin. Ini menyebalkan semua guru selalu menyebut namanya seakan kami semua orang bodoh. Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan._

 ** _April 1993_**

 _Kemarin aku benar-benar berharap bahwa dia adalah korban berikutnya dari si pewaris Slytherin, tapi melihatnya terbujur kaku kenapa aku tak merasa gembira?_

 ** _September 1993_**

 _Dia ikut Arythmancy. Hermione Granger ikut Arytmancy, di satu-satunya Gryffindor yang mengambil mata pelajaran ini. Demi Melin, dia berada di tengah-tengah para kutu buku Ravenclawa dan ular-ular Slytherin dan dia masih saja mengacungkan tangan. Dia cari mati. Tak ada Poty dan Wesel yang akan membantunya kali ini, bahkan tak ada sibodoh Goyle dan Creebe, kelas ini hanya untuk orang-orang pintar. Mari kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pintar Miss Know-it-all._

 ** _Juni 1994_**

 _You know? Dia menamparku. MENAMPARKU! Fuck!  
dia menamparku hanya gara-gara membela ayam peliharaan si pengawas binatang liar yang mencoba menjadi guru dan demi Salazar yang Agung ayam itu menyerangku dan hampir membuatku mati._

 _Sebenarnya tamparannya tak menyakitkan, serius tangannya bahkan halus sekali. Tapi aku merasa dipermalukan, Fuck! Kenapa aku harus menulis tentangnya,_ _Hermione Granger._

 **_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hai, Hem. Chapter 3 up. Thanks for review. Jujur saja aku tidak masalah kalau ada yang bilang cerita ini mirip sama cerita ff yang lain, itu pendapat kalian masing-masing. tapi, just to know cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Sheila on 7 "satu langkah" di album "Musim terbaik". Untuk chapter ini aku pake sudut pandang Draco. enjoy!**

 **You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3

Knock. Knock

Dengan malas Draco membuka pintu kamarnya, dia hanya menampilkan kepalannya ke luar melihat siapa yang sudah mengetuk dan menganggu dari tidur nyenyaknya, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Hermione berada di depannya. Draco mengedipkan matanya tak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Ehm?"

"Aku mau berbicara."

Draco melirik jam di dinding pukul lima pagi, apa yang dipikirkan singa Gryffindor ini bisa sampai mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Masuklah." Draco membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Hermione bisa masuk kedalam, Draco melihat bahwa sekarang wajah Hermione menjadi merah padam dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap perapian. Draco mengaruk rambutnya yang semakin berantakan habis bangun tidur. "Duduklah," katanya menujuk kursi di depan meja kerjanya. Draco mengambil tempat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Tidakkah lebih baik kalau kau menggunakan baju dulu," kata Hermione masih tak mau melihat kearahnya. Draco mengarahkan pandangannya ke bagian tubuhnya ternyata dia memakai baju tidurnya yang biasa, 'celana boxer' itu saja, dengan malas Draco berjalan kearah Hermione yang sekarang melotot, Draco memberikan serigainya dan mengambil T-shirt yang tergeletak di lengan kursi yang diduduki Hermione.

"Aku tak perlu memakai celana panjangkukan?" memakai T-shirt hitam dengan malas dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ada perlu apa?"

"Ehm,, terima kasih," kata Hermione cepat-cepat.

"Apa?" Nyawa Draco masih terpisah dengan raganya, dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Hermione.

"Aku bilang aku berterima kasih padamu," kata Hermione. Nyawa Draco memang belum berkumpul, dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Draco mengaruk rambutnya menjadi semakin berantakan dari sebelumnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Untuk?" tanya Draco pada akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berpikir. Hermione menghela nafas panjang.

"Terima kasih karena kemarin kau sudah menolongku Draco Malfoy," kata Hermione pedas tak tahan dengan sikap Draco.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya berfikir dan kemudian dia menatap jam lagi pukul 5.10 kemudian dia mengeleng tak percaya menatap Hermione. "Kau datang pagi-pagi kesini hanya untuk berterima kasih? Kenapa kau tak menunggu agak siang sedikit, Hermione."

Draco merasa dia salah bicara, kenapa dia harus memanggilnya Hermione? dan efeknya langsung terlihat. Mata Hermione melebar dan punggungnya menarik kebelakang, nyawa Draco sekarang terkumpul semua.

"Madam Pomfrey baru saja memperbolehkan aku keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi sebelum aku lupa aku datang kesini mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," kata Hermione cepat-cepat mengatasi kecangunggannya.

Draco mendengus. "Kalau kau memang tak ingin berterimakasih padaku, maka kau tak perlu melakukannya, Granger!" kata Draco ketus. "Masih ada lagi?" Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya menahan kemarahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione horror. Draco mengangguk kemudian menarik t-shirt yang dia kenakan melewati punggungnya.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku mau melanjutkan tidurku," katanya acuh.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk mengajar?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Harusnya kau meminta maaf karena kau telah membangunkank tidurku," jawab Draco dingin.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau melakukannya setelah aku keluar dari kamarmu," kata Hermione tak mau kalah

"Seharusnya kau yang cepat pergi, bukannya menceramahiku," Draco menarik selimutnya dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi," kata Hermione jengkel, membuka pintu dengan kasar, dan menutupnya dengan suara kencang.

"Dia gila," kata lukisan Sir Cadogan yang memaksa masuk kedalam lukisan Lucius Malfoy memandang anaknya penuh perhatian, Draco mengangguk setuju sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Draco menghembuskan nafasnya. Draco melirik surat yang tadi pagi dikirim ibunya dan untuk keempat kalinya dia menghembuskan nafas. Surat ibunya sama seperti surat-surat sebelumnya. Fortopolio tentang gadis-gadis yang ingin dia kenalkan padanya, dan kali ini ada tambahan undangan pesta hallowen yang diadakan kementrian. Surat dari ibunya itu membuat harinya yang menyenangkan menjadi kacau.

Draco mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut coklat yang sedang duduk di meja di seberangnya. Dia asyik mengobrol dengan professor Herbologi, teman satu angkatannya juga. Tidak, si bodoh Longbottom jelas bukan temannya.

Kenapa dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu pada yang lain? Dan itu, ketika dia menatapku maka matanya akan menyipit dan dia akan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan seperti dia juga sudah tau Draco Malfoy akan membalas dengan serigai kebangaannya dan hal ini diperparah dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Mr Malfoy!" panggil kepala sekolah, Professor McGonagall.

"Ya, kepala sekolah," jawab Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri ke pada penyihir wanita yang sudah agak tua itu.

"Aku mendapat surat dari ibumu. Dia memintaku agar kau diizinkan untuk datang ke pesta Halloween yang di adakan kementrian," kata McGonagall. Damn it! Draco mengerutu dalam hati, bagaimana mungkin ibunya meminta izin kepala sekolah untuknya.

Draco jelas tak suka, ibunya mengatur hal memalukan seperti ini untuknya. "Kepala sekolah, aku minta maaf atas ketidak sopa-" kata Draco sebelum dipotong.

"Tenang saja, aku mengizinkan, Mr Malfoy. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula masih banyak guru yang akan mengawasi pesta Halloween di Hogwarts."

Draco mengelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, bukan karena dia senang mendapat izin untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Tapi karena sikap Professor McGonagall yang menjadi sangat baik padanya. Dia memang selalu baik pada semua murid, tapi waktu dia sekolah dulu, Professor McGonagall adalah kepala asrama Gryffindor dan Draco tak pernah merasakan perhatian yang besar seperti ini tepatnya tak pernah menghargainya sebesar sekarang.

Draco kembali mengarahkan padangannya pada gadis berambut coklat itu, dia mengeram tertahan. Satu lagi kencan dengan orang lain, pikirnya. Ya, dan mata hazel itu kembali menyipit padanya.

Bosan, itu yang dirasakannya. Sebagai penerus Malfoy Corp tentu saja menjaga hubungan dengan kementrian akan menjamin kemulusan bisnis keluarganya dimasa datang saat dia megang jabatan itu, tapi untuk kali ini Draco tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa terdampar di pesta ini. Walaupun dia senang karena bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu Blaise, Theo dan para Slytherin yang lain, tapi teman kencannya kali ini membuatnya ingin muntah.

Tidak ada satupun gadis yang diajukan ibunya menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana mungkin, Pansy dia adalah pacar pertamanya. Pansy selalu menurut apa yang dia katakan, bagusnya Pansy selalu berpihak padanya. Daphne, hem, Daphe termasuk yang cukup okey sejauh ini, tapi mengingat sahabat baiknya Blaise, cinta mati dengan Daphne, Draco memilih mundur lagipula dia tak punya perasaan untuk Daphne.

Setelah dengan beberapa gadis yang berbeda-beda entah kenapa sekarang ibunya menjodohkannya dengan Astoria adik Daphne. Sebenarnya dibandingkan yang lainnya Astoria amatlah cantik, tapi hell, dia idiot. Draco hanya mengelengkan kepalanya yang sekarang berasa sangat sakit.

"Mate! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Theo menyerigai. "Aku sudah bilang menjadi guru tak cocok untukmu," lanjutnya terkekeh menyesap wiski api di gelasnya, sama sepertinya Theo datang ke pesta ini sebagai penerus Nott Inc, berbeda dengan Blaise yang memang bekerja dikementrian.

Blaise mendengus mendengar percakapan sahabatnya itu, mungkin hanya Blaise yang benar-benar yakin kalau diam-diam Draco menaruh hati pada singa Gryffindor, sementara Theo dia selalu bertanya-tanya namun tak pernah tau pasti jawabnya, sedangkan Goyle dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui menyukai orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang jelas Draco tak pernah mengakuinya, dia sendiri tak yakin apa benar dia menaruh hati pada gadis itu.

"Kenapa gadis yang bersama Weasley berambut pirang? Bukan Granger?" tanya Pansy, semua yang bersangkutan dengan rivalnya di sekolah dulu adalah bahan gossip yang paling dia sukai. "Weasley mencampakan, Granger?" matanya melebar amat sangat senang.

"Diamlah, Pans!" kata Blaise memperingatkan. Draco memandang kearah pria yang mereka bicarakan. Berambut merah menggandeng seorang gadis berambut pirang dan jelas bukan Hermione.

"Blaise?" tanya Draco.

"Kalian tak tau?" tanya Blaise tak jelas.

"Tau apa?" Daphne balik bertanya.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka sudah putus. Tapi aku pikir itu cuma gosip," jawab Blaise tak nyaman. Ketiga gadis itu saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berbisik-bisik, Draco entah kenapa merasa perlu menghabiskan wiskinya.

"Wow, Bukankah Granger keluar dari kementrian karena akan menikah dengan Weasley?" tanya Theo pintar. Theo mungkin satu-satunya yang dengan terang-terangan memuji Hermione Granger. Selain dia tak punya masalah dimasa lalu secara pribadi, Theo juga sangat terkesan dengan cara kerja Hermione, mereka sering bekerja sama saat Hermione bekerja di kementrian. Menurut rumor, karena peraturan yang berlaku semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, bahwa tidak diperbolehkan sepasang suami istri bekerja di instansi/perusahan yang sama membuat Hermione berhenti bekerja di Kementrian karena akan menikah dengan sahabatnya Ronald fucking Weasley.

"Kasian, padahal karirnya benar-benar cemerlang dibanding dua idiot itu," kata Blaise menghela nafas, Draco kembali memenuhi gelasnya dan meminumnya habis dalam sekali teguk.

"Ini pasti heboh, aku harus memperingatkan Rita. Tadi aku melihatnya datang." Pansy pergi meninggalkan mereka, yakin bahwa dia akan mencari reporter gila yang memang punya dendam pribadi dengan Hermione, yakin bahwa besok aka nada 'Headline yang menghebohkan'.

Draco berjalan menyusuri halaman Hogwarts, angin malam telah menghilangkan mabuknya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia harus di sini ke Hogwarts? Dia tau dia harus menikah saat usianya dua puluh lima tahun, waktunya dia akan mengambil alih Malfoy Corp. tinggal satu tahun waktunya menjadi single, lalu kenapa satu tahun ini malah dia habiskan untuk mengajar di Hogwarts?

Draco menghela nafasnya berat dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sampai ia mendengar pekikan dari arah pondok Hagrid, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya disana tertambat Buckbeak, Hippogriff yang pernah hampir membunuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, disebelah Hippogriff itu ada seorang wanita mengusap kepala Hippogriff itu. Cahaya rembulan menerangi, gadis berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri disana. Draco tak kuasa menahan langkahnya menghampiri mereka.

Hermione menyadari kedatangan orang lain yang sendang memperhatikannya, dilihatnya Draco Malfoy berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, wajahnya keras tanpa ekspresi, dia menjaga jarak dengannya. "Mau mencoba mendekati temanku ini, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione mengelus Buckbeak.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengan ayam raksasa itu," kata Draco dingin.

Hermione berjalan menghampiri Draco, wajah Draco memerah karena mabuk. Hermione tersenyum simpul. "Arogansi tidak membantu, Malfoy. Dia mahluk yang lebih sombong darimu," kata Hermione tersenyum memandang Buckbeak.

Draco menatapnya lekat, kenapa dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu pada yang lain, tapi tidak untuknya. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyentuh bidadari," kata Draco pelan. Hermione menengok kearah Draco menatap bingung. Tanpa dia sadari, tangan Draco sudah berada diantara rambut Hermione, menekankan dengan lembut bibirnya ke bibir Hermione.

 ** _Juni 1994_**

 _Irlandia_ _memenangkan piala dunia Quidditch, ya walaupun aku senang_ _Bulgaria_ _kalah tetap saja idolaku yang menangkap Snitch. Krum terbang sangat bagus, aku tak sabar mencoba wronski feint._

 _Ayah menang besar! dia bersenang-senang dengan teman lamanya. Perkemahan hancur dan muggle-muggle itu berterbangangan, mereka membuka celana mereka, ya ampun…._

 _Waktu di hutan aku berpapasan dengan tiga idiot itu, bukannya cepat lari dia malah pusing mencari saudara wesel lainnya. Untuk saja aku memperingatkannya, dia hutang terima kasih padaku, bukan begitu?_

 ** _31 Oktober 1994_**

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

 _Kenapa selalu Potter! Dia terpilih menjadi juara turnamen Triwizard. Dia juara keempat. Yang benar saja! Bahkan harusnya juara hanya ada tiga kenapa bisa dia terpilih. Dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa melewati lingkaran Dumbledore. Apa si tua itu sudah pikun?_

 ** _November 1994_**

 _Ada apa denganku? Aku bahkan menawarkan pin dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku pasti sudah kehilangan akal._

 _Ya, aku pasti sudah gila. Akhirnya malah dia terkena mantra pembesarku, gara-gara Potter sialan. Giginya membesar dan memanjang sampai ke dagunya. Dia menangis._

 ** _25 Desember 1994_**

 _What the hell!_

 _Krum krum krum._

 _Why krum?_

 _She smile like an angel!_

 **_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhirnya bisa update setelah sekian lama. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan juga Aurelian, dan saya juga lagi mulai nulis cerita baru, bukan terlupakan tapi malas untuk buka-buka buku Harry Potter. But at least, Just to know this story so simple and sweet, not too complicated like Faith. hope this would not disappoint you, my beloved reader.**

 **You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 04.**

"Draco, kau bisa berhenti mondar-mandir." Perintah Blaise marah melihat sahabatnya itu mondar-mandir gelisah. Daphne baru saja pulang karena kedatangan Draco yang tiba-tiba di flatnya, membuat malam indahnya menjadi berantakan. Dan si penganggu ini hanya berjalan mondar-mandir tak jelas tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Blaise juga tak tau apa itu, tapi bisa dia bilang sahabatnya ini sedang kacau.

Draco duduk di kursi dan menatap Blaise didepannya dipisahkan oleh konter Bar "Oh, my God Blaise, aku menciumnya. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku melakukannya?" kata Draco lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dari pada Blaise. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Blaise yang diajak bicara hanya mengaruk kepalanya malas. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mencium gadis, Draco Lucius Malfoy. What the News? Mungkin malah kalau kau bisa lebih dari menciumnya kita bisa menjadi saudara ipar yang keren."

"Aku tidak mencium Astoria," kata Draco sarkatis sambil melotot. "Aku mencium Granger," kali ini ekspresinya ngeri.

"Oh, okey. This's a news." Blaise tak lagi merasa mengantuk. Dia menuangkan wiski api kedalam dua gelas, dan menawarkan salah satunya pada Draco. "So, and?"

"And what?" tanya Draco bingung.

"She kissed you back?" tanya Blaise simpel.

"Sort of," jawab Draco pelan.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya, dia membalas ciumanku, atau aku pikir dia melakukannya, oh, entah aku tak tau," Draco kembali mondar-mandir.

Blaise menghela nafas. "Duduklah, mate," perintahnya. "Apa masalahnya kalau kau menciumnya dan dia membalas ciumanmu? Dari dulu aku sudah bilang kau menyukainya."

"Entahlah, dia hanya.. dia berdiri disana, dan dia sangat cantik," kata Draco mengambang. "Dan aku .. aku.."

"Menciumnya," kata Blaise menyelesaikan kalimat Draco. Draco mengangguk tak jelas. "Tenang Mate, kau hanya penasaran. Kau terlalu lama menyukainya."

"Ya." Tanpa sadar Draco mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Hermione, kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Hermione.

"Kau harus yakin apakah kau hanya mengaguminya, atau kau mencintainya. Draco waktumu tak banyak," kata Blaise simpel, namun ada penekan dari setiap kata-kata yang dia ucapakan.

Draco tau apa maksud sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, bagaimana kalau dia semakin menjauh?" tanya Draco cemas.

"Ya. kau cari taulah, mana Draco si playboy yang aku kenal," kata Blaise geli, temannya yang terkenal sebagai penakluk wanita, takluk pada si kutu buku, nona tau segala Hermione Granger.

"Ya. Ya," jawab Draco tak jelas.

"Kau bermalamlah disini, mate. Pikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau bertemu dengannya besok. Dan saranku hanyalah, turunkan sikap aroganmu itu," kata Blaise meneguk habis minumannya.

"Why? That's my charm," tuntut Draco tak percaya dengan sahabatnya.

Blaise mengelengkan kepalanya lebih tak percaya, "Kau tau?" kata Blaise mememulai dengan nada mengejek, "Theo mulai tertarik pada Granger, dia juga harus segera menikah sepertimu, Draco. Jadi saranku ambillah sebelum diambil orang," kata Blaise kemudian kembali berjalan ke kamarnya menyerigai, dia tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun akan kebohongan kecil yang dia katakan kepada sahabatnya itu. Blaise cukup tau kalau Draco sangat menyukai, bahkan mencintai Hermione Granger sedari dulu. Dan kalau dia harus sedikit berbohong dia akan melakukannya, agar sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu keras kepala, tapi untuk shabatnya yang lain, Theo dia sedikit merasa bersalah, semoga saja Theo tidak mengalami hal-hal yang membahayakan, dalam hati Blaise mengingatkan dirinya untuk menulis surat pada Theo besok pagi.

Setelah Blaise meninggalkannya sendiri, Draco berpikir bagaimana dia harus bersikap pada Hermione besok. Bagaimana kalau Hermione tak menerima cintanya, tunggu apa Draco mencintainya? Draco menyukainya, tapi cinta? Draco harus memastikannya, dan Theo. Theo sahabatnya, dan dia pintar, tampan dan juga kaya raya. NO! tentu saja tidak! Draco tidak akan menyerahkan Hermione pada Theo. Tidak, Hermione harus menjadi miliknya.

Draco berjalan ke kamar tamu di flat milik Blaise, menyelimuti dirinya dan mulai mengantuk. Malam itu Draco tertidur lelap dan damai dan dia mengigau dengan lembut, "You're mine, always."

.

.

"Melin, Hermione. kau bisa bicara sekarang atau hanya akan diam saja?" tanya Ginny akhirnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam dari kedatangannya yang terlalu dini untuk bertamu namun juga karena sang tamu tak kunjung bicara apa.

"Aku kacau Ginny," kata Hermione pelan.

Ginny mengangguk tak sabar. "Aku tau, kau terlihat kacau kalau aku boleh jujur. Aku tau kau masih sakit hati karena Ron, dan kau belum siap kalau dunia sihir akan tau tentang hubungan kalian," kata Ginny lembut penuh kasih sayang. Dia meletakan tangannya memegang tangan Hermione.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hermione langsung menengok pada Ginny bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Ginny balik bingung akan respon Hermione. tentu saja Ginny beranggapan kalau Hermione datang ketempatnya karena masalah Ron, bukan? Apalagi yang akan membuat Hermione datang dengan kacau seperti ini kalau bukan karena masalah Ron? Ron yang semalam membawa pacar barunya ke acara kementrian, yang Ginny yakin akan masuk kedalam halaman depan semua majalah dan Koran pagi ini.

Hermione teralihkan sebentar dari masalahnya, kemudian menghela nafas berat mengerti maksud Ginny. "Ini bukan karena Ron. Maksudku, ya memang berat karena dia sahabat baikku berubah menjadi pacarku, lalu sekarang kami menjadi orang asing. Tapi itu sudah tiga bulan yang lalu dan …" Hermione tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia tidak lagi merasa sakit hati akan Ron yang memliki pacar baru, ada apa dengannya? Begitu berpengaruh kah, pertemuannya lagi dengan Draco sampai-sampai membuatnya lupa akan Ron.

"Lalu kalau bukan Ron, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi begini ketempatku dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini? Hermione, maaf, tapi ini bahkan belum jam enam pagi," tanya Ginny penasaran sekaligus khawatir dia tak yakin. Ginny merasa bahwa permasalahan ini sangat baru untuknya dan dia tak punya gambaran bagaimana membantu sahabatnya itu.

"He kissed me," kata Hermione berbisik.

"Siapa yang menciummu?" tanya Ginny, matanya lebar penasaran. "Bukan Ron?" Ginny sudah bersiap akan mendatangi the burrow untuk mengutuk Ron sebelum mendengar Hermione kembali berbisik menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy kissed me," jawab Hermione.

Ginny menarik nafas perlahan. "Okey, ini lucu." Ginny mulai tertawa sendiri.

"And I kissed him back," kata Hermione lagi.

"Oh, ini sungguhan," kata Ginny terkejut, dia berhenti tertawa dan perlahan mulutnya terbuka menatap Hermione tak percaya.

Hermione menatapnya horror, bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya ini beranggapan dia akan bercanda tentang Draco Malfoy menciumnya?

"Semalam dia juga datang ke pesta kementrian dan seingatku dia bersama Greengrass muda, maksudku dia tak mempermaikanmu?" tanya Ginny khawatir.

"Aku tak tau. Kau tau kan sekarang dia mengajar di Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione, Ginny mengangguk. "Semalam dia datang dari pesta kementrian kemudian menghampiriku di halaman, dan dia menciumku. Dia hanya bilang, dia penasaran bagaimana menyentuh bidadari dan kemudian menciumku," kata Hermione, dia sendiri merasa ngeri mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa," kali ini Ginny sangat terkejut, kantuknya benar-benar hilang. "Hermione kau wanita yang cantik bagai bidadari, tapi ini Malfoy yang sedang kita bicarakan. Oh, entahlah Hermione mungkin dia mabuk?" Ginny member pendapat.

"Entahlah Ginny, sebagian dariku tak percaya, tapi sebagian yang lain percaya," kata Hermione menyedihkan.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Ginny namun lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan. "katakan, Hermione?"

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, malu, takut, dia bahkan tak yakin apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang. Hermione memberika jurnal Draco yang dia temukan kepada Ginny. Ginny menerimanya dengan bingung, jelas dia bukanlah orang yang dengan senang hati diberi hadiah sebuah buku. Tapi kemudian Ginny membuka penasaran melihat nama pemilik buku itu tertulis dalam tulisan tangan yang sangat anggun dan rapi. Ginny memberikan tatapan percaya pada Hermione, namun Hermione tak sanggup menjawab dia membuka halaman yang telah diberi tanda pembatas berwarna kuning, tak yakin dia menjawab perlahan kemudian mimiknya berubah perlahan sebanyak dia membuka halaman demi halaman yang sudah diberi tangga.

"Hermione.." kata Ginny pelan, tak yakin apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku menemukannya waktu kita mengulang tahun ketujuh, Ginny. Tapi aku hampir melupakannya, sampai dia datang tahun ini untuk mengajar di Hogwarts. I mean, aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan padaku. Dan selama dia mengajar di Hogwarts tak ada tanda-tanda dia menyukaiku, maksudku dia tetap si arogan Malfoy yang kita kenal." Jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

"Hermione, aku pikir he was in love with you," kata Ginny pelan.

"was?"

"Aku tak pernah benar-benar mengenalnya, kalian yang lebih tau. Aku tak tau perasaannya sekarang padamu. Tapi jelas dia mencintaimu dulu, baca ini…

 ** _5 Januari 1994_**

 _Ini sungguh aneh, sudah seminggu setelah liburan natal aku melihat Granger kembali dari pondok Hagrid tanpa kedua teman-temannya, dia menatap langit sedih, why? Apakah dia bertengkar dengan dua idiot itu?_

 ** _2 Maret 1995_**

 _Majalah bodoh, mana mungkin Krum menganggap Granger orang yang paling takut kehilangan? Dan dia mengundangnya untuk liburan di Bulgaria? Kalian sedang bercanda kan? Tapi kenapa dia merono ketika Pansy menanyakan kebenarannya._

 ** _3 Maret 1995_**

 _Dia datang dengan tangan terluka, gara-gara majalah bodoh yang selalu dibaca dengan gadis-gadis bodoh. Padahal akhirnya manusia setengah raksasa membawa nifler, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa mengajar dengan menyenangkan._

"Dia cemburu pada Krum, dia marah pada pengagum krum yang membuatmu terluka karena nana bobutuber dan juga dia sedih karena kau sedih Ron dan Harry menjauhimu gara-gara Firebolt. He completely crush with you!" kata Ginny seakan ini semua sudah jelas.

Bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalu cela-cela gorden yang tak tertutup rapat, seakan ada sinar yang juga menerangi pikiran Hermione yang sangat kacau saat ini. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap terhadapanya?"

"Kau harus mencaritahu apakah dia masih menyimpan perasaannya padamu Hermione, aku tak mengenal Malfoy seperti apa, walaupun Harry dan Ron sangat senang menghabiskan waktu untuk bebicara tentang keburukannya, tapi kau berhak untuk bahagia dengan siapapun yang kau pilih. Aku percaya akan penilaianmu, aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Kalau kau pikir dia mencintaimu, dan ada kemungkinan kau mencintainya juga, aku hanya bisa bilang ambil kesempatan itu Hermione, tapi kalau dia menyakitimu, maka akulah orang pertama yang akan mengutuknya," kata Ginny panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih, Ginny." Hermione memeluk sahabatnya. "sebaiknya aku kembali ke sekolah, aku tidak bilang kalau aku pergi tadi pagi, aku tak bisa tidur dan … aku harus kembali," kata Hermione.

"Tenanglah Hermione, semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Ginny. Dia mengantar Hermione ketempat berapparate di depan rumahnya. "Oh, bahkan aku tidak menawarimu minuman," kata Ginny baru sadar, ketika beberapa tetangganya mulai beraktifitas. Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk pada sahabatnya sebelum berapparate kembali ke Hogwarts.

Hermione menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali berjalan melewati gerbang Hogwarts sebelum dia mendengar bunyi 'plop' tanda ada yang berapparate. Orang itu muncul di depannya dengan wajah tak kalah lelah namun terkejut. Senyum tipis tersuai diwajahnya yang tirus dan rambut platinanya sedikit terbang terbawa angin sejuk pagi hari.

Hermione menahan nafas karena kehadiran pria itu, "Good Morning," sapanya tak yakin dengan senyum mengembang. Sinar matahari menyinari dan memperlihatkan wajahnya dan juga figure badannya yang tinggi kurus namun berotot, why? Kenapa Hermione tak pernah menyadari kalau Draco Malfoy sangat menarik?

"Good Morning," jawab Hermione pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

 **_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews and for my beloved reader. You are the best. Oke, aku udah bilang ini hanya akan simpel saja, tapi sudah aku coba memanjangkannya. Haha**

 **belakangan aku berpikir apa aku harus mengganti rate nya menjadi M. bukan karena aku berencana menulis yang gimana-gimana *belum pd, tapi topik dari cerita ini bukan lagi remaja, tapi kalau aku ganti yang begini jadi M, berarti faith juga yaa..? *abaikan**

 **You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 05.**

 ** _Juni 1995_**

 _Aku tau Potter berkata benar, pangeran kegelapan sudah kembali. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, aku tak tau apa yang aku harapkan tapi satu hal yang pasti ini sekaan membangunkanku dari mimpi panjang, apakah ini yang benar-benar yang aku inginkan?_

 ** _November 1995._**

 _Aku sering menemukan mereka berkeliaran di sepanjang lorong di lantai tujuh. Mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu. Aku tak yakin apa aku mau mengetahuinya atau tidak.._

 ** _Febuari 1996_**

 _Potter! Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa membencinya lebih dari pada ini. dia membuat wawancara dengan majalah bodoh. Tapi aku yakin semua anak di sekolah pasi sudah membacanya. Dan "DIA" lah yang membantu Potter._

 ** _Juni 1996_**

 _Dad masuk azakaban, entah apa yang terjadi di kementrian. Apa yang aku pikirkan, semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Dunia yang menyenangkan ini menjadi suram. Dan aku merasa sedih ketika aku melihanya terluka seperti itu. bahkan mungkin sekarang tak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku? What? Aku tidak membutuhkan kesempatan itu._

 ** _Juli 1996_**

 _Aku yang terpilih. Pangeran kegelapan memilihku, menjalankan tugas penting. Bibi bella mengajarkanku Occlumency dan aku cukup terkejut aku bisa menguasainya dalam waktu cepat. Aku tak sabar mencobanya._

 ** _Agustus 1996_**

 _Aku sudah berusaha untuk tak peduli, berbulan-bulan ini aku sudah tak lagi memikirkannya, tapi tanpa aku sadari aku ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Aku tak bisa menahan diri hanya dengan melihatnya ada di depanku dengan mata yang lembab. tapi aku malah membuatnya lebih membenciku. Tapi itu lebih baik seperti ini, akan lebih mudah untukku dan untuknya._

Draco sangat menantikan bicara dengan Hermione. setelah pertemuan mereka di depan gerbang sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, mereka sepakat untuk bicara. Draco tidak yakin apa yang akan dia katakan nanti, yang jelas dia ingin bicara dengan Hermione. dia ingin meluruskan apa yang dia inginkan dan berharap Hermione menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Namun harapan itu seperti nya menjadi semakin kecil. Tak lama mereka sarapan di aula besar, dan pos-pos burung hantu datang. Semua orang di aula heboh dengan berita besar yang di bawa Daily Prophet dan juga Witch Weekly. Berita besar hancurnya hubungan asmara pasangan trio emas Gryffindor dan ditambah dengan penyihir cantik yang dibawa Weasley di pesta semalam.

Semua orang memandang bertanya pada Hermione Granger yang hanya bisa menatap piringnya dalam diam, dengan wajah merah menahan amarah. Entah apa itu, Draco tak suka. Kasian? Menuduh? Semua orang ingin tau apa yang menyebabkan keretakan hubungan antara Granger dan Weasley, bahkan kepala sekolah juga menatap rekan yang dulu adalah murid kesayangannya itu. rasanya Draco ingin menarik tangan Hermione membawa bersamanya, lari dari tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya penasaran.

Sekarang dia yakin apa yang dimaksudkan Blaise. Dia mencintai gadis itu, Draco Malfoy mencintai Hermione Granger. Huff? Atau malah Draco terlihat terobsesi terhadap Hermione. dia ingin melindunginya, memelukknya dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Namun sebelum Draco sempat melaksanakan niatnya, Hermione mengambil langkah meninggalkan aula besar. Semua mata seakan mengikuti setiap langkahnya, seakan ditengah jalan Hermione akan melakukkan sesuatu yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka. Tak ada yang bicara ataupun mengikutinya.

Draco menarik kursinya dan berlari keluar aula besar. Dia mencari Hermione dan mendapati gadis itu berjalan ke menara astronomi. Dan sesampainya di atas menara, Draco melihat gadisnya menangis. Apa dia masih mencintai Weasley? Draco tersenyum kecut. 'Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku' tekadnya.

"Granger, aku rasa kita perlu bicara," kata Draco menyapanya.

"Ya," jawab Hermione. "Tapi…"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Weasley, jadi kau tidak bisa menghindariku, aku ingin bicara sekarang," kata Draco tegas, dia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Hermione menghela nafas dan menatap Draco, pria di depannya memandang dengan wajah keras kepala dan arogan, ini membuatnya semakin marah. Dia bukan menangis karena Ron, tapi karena perlakuan orang-orang disekitarnya. Mereka terus mengatakan padanya, dia cocok dengan Ron dan Ron-lah pria yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Dia berusaha dan dia tidak bisa, dan sekarang ketika dia sudah putus dengan Ron, mereka memandangnya kasihan, seakan Hermione dicampakan. Mereka mengasihaninya dan itu membuatnya marah. Dan dia berharap setelah apa yang terjadi semalam mungkin benar cinta datang padanya, tapi melihat pria ini sekarang Hermione kembali tak yakin. dia tak yakin apakah benar yang dikatakan Ginny kalau Draco benar-benar menyukainya, atau mungkin benar dia dulu menyukainnya tapi tidak sekarang.

"Aku tau, kau mabuk semalam. Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku. Itu cukup jelas," kata Hermione. dia berjalan melewati Draco, ini akan lebih mudah kalau dia meninggalkan pria ini sekarang daripada menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu yang akan semakin menyakitinya.

Draco menghela nafas. 'turunkan sikap aroganmu' kata-kata itu terdengar di kepalanya. Draco membalikkan badan menatap punggung Hermione yang akan membuka pintu. "Bagaimana kalau aku memaksudkannya?" teriak Draco.

Hermione menghentikan tangannya dan berbalik, sekarang dia melihat pria yang lelah dan terlihat putus asa, tak ada sedikitpun kesombongan di wajahnya. Hatinya mendesir "Pardon?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memaksudkannya?" ulang Draco. "Bagaimana kalau aku memang bermaksud untuk menciummu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kata-kata itu mengalun bagaikan lagu ditelinga Hermione. beberapa saat mereka hanya bisa saling memandang satu-sama lain. "Dan kenapa kau melakukakannya?" tanya Hermione takut sekaligus ingin sekali.

"Aku tak tak tau," jawab Draco pendek. "Aku tak tau apakah aku mencintai," kata Draco takut namun hatinya berkata 'kau tau kau mencintainya, dan aku masih terlalu sombong untuk bilang, damn Draco!'. "Tapi yang pasti aku menyukaimu, sangat!" tambahnya. "Mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi that's it!"

"Aku bukan tak percaya," kata Hermione menjawab dengan cepat, okay terlalu cepat, dia sendiri terkejut. "Hanya saja, aku tidak mengenalmu." Kata Hermione kemudian, dia menjadi tak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

Draco tersenyum tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Hermione memberinya kesempatan. Draco mendekat, menatap Hermione dengan intens, "Minggu depan, kencan pertama kita," kata Draco, mata Hermione melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan bertanya apa maksud dari perkataannya, Draco menganggap ini sangat lucu, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Draco mengusap kepala Hermione dan mencium pipinya dan meninggalkan gadis itu berdiri termangu sendiri.

…

Entah apa yang Hermione rasakan saat ini, Draco malfoy baru saja mengajaknya kencan dan terlebih lagi dia mengecup pipinya dengan lembut dan yang pasti dia bilang dia menyukainya, menyukai Hermione Granger. Harusnya ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan untuknya karena dia sudah tau itu dari jurnal Draco, setidaknya dia sudah memperkirakannya, tapi tetap saja saat kata-kata itu terucap langsung dari mulut Draco rasanya sangat berbeda ketika hanya membacanya, apakah Hermione harus melompat karena senang.

"Jadi adakah yang mengenali ramuan apa ini?" tanya Hermione pada murid kelas enamnya. Tak ada yang menjawab. "Ini adalah Amortentia, ada yang tau apa itu?"

Beberapa anak ber-oh dan menunjuk tangan. "Ya, Mr Rosier?" kata Hermione memilih Bastian Rosier.

"Itu adalah ramuan cinta," jawab murid laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu.

"Ya. Sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin. Amortentia banyak dikenal sebagai ramuan cinta tapi ramuan ini tidak benar-benar menciptakan cinta, tentu. Tidak mungkin membuat cinta. Ramuan ini hanya menimbulkan obsesi perasaan tergila-gila. Dan mungkin ini ramuan yang paling berbahaya dan kuat dalam ruangan ini." kata Hermione.

"Proffesor?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang Hermione tau sebagai Anna McDonald dari Gryffindor. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya membaui hal yang berbeda dengan Mary?" tanya gadis itu, menunjuk Mary Lambcord teman sebangkunya.

"Ya. Amortentia memiliki bau yang berbeda bagi masing-masing orang, tergantung pada apa yang menarik bagi kita, dan saya bisa membaui rumput yang baru dipotong dan perkamen baru dan –" kata Hermione dia berpikir sejenak 'apa ini mint dan … tembakau?'.

"Baiklah coba kalian baca halaman 37 tentang amortentia dan bagaimana cara membuat penangkalnya," kata Hermione.

…

Hari minggu depan adalah hari kunjungan Hogsmaede dan Draco mengajaknya berkencan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Entah kenapa dalam hari-hari belakangan ini Hermione mandi sedikit lebih lama, tidak lupa berkaca setiap akan meninggalkan kelas ramuannya yang kotor penuh asap dan bau. Dan setiap dia bertemu dengan Draco di aula besar itu terasa sangat aneh dan canggung. Draco sendiri malah terlihat sangat menikmatinya, baru Hermione sadari belakangan ini Draco terlihat tersenyum dan tidak menyerigai seperti biasanya, bahkan Neville pernah bilang bahwa dia mendapati Malfoy tersenyum menatap makanannya, saat makan malam kemarin, yang diungkapkan dengan nada tidak percaya, tapi sikap Draco yang melunak membuatnya semakin disenangi. Murid-murid dan para guru sepertinya semua sudah mejadi pendukungnya.

Hermione menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menghembuskan nafas lelah, tiga kali dia membaca halaman yang sama tanpa satupun kata masuk kedalam kepalanya, terakhir kali dia merasa seperti ini adalah saat kelas tiga malam final quidditch Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Hermione tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Sedang memikirkanku?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya. Hermione menatap Draco horror, bagaimana mungkin pria ini dengan santainya duduk disebelahnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, selama seminggu ini dia merasa kacau karena memikirkan kencan besok. Perpustakaan sudah sedikit sepi karena ini sudah jam Sembilan malam. "Jangan lupa besok kita ada kencan," kata Draco enteng. Hermione menghela nafas.

"Aku tau, kau bukan kencan pertamaku," kata Hermione tak mau kalah, sudah cukup merasa gugup dengan keberadaan Draco, dia merasa di intimidasi. Kalau memang Draco mengajaknya kencan, berarti dia ingin agar Hermione mengenalnya lebih baik, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi Draco sama sekali tidak berlaku baik terhadapnya seminggu terakhir terus menyerigai dan memasang wajah kemenangan.

Jawaban Hermione sedikit menyakiti hati Draco, bisa dibilang dia memiliki banyak sekali gadis yang dia kencani sebelumnya, tapi Hermione Granger jelas beda kelas. Terutama apa yang diketahui pubik, dia di gosipkan berkencan dengan Harry Potter, anak yang bertahan hidup. Namun kemudian mengejutkan dunia sihir dengan berkencan dengan Viktor Krum, pemain quidditch internasional, seeker terbaik dunia. McLaggen mungkin yang paling tidak terkenal di daftar nama kekasihnya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tampan, semua gadis di Hogwarts kala itu tau dia cukup tampan. Dan terakhir dia berkencan dengan Ronald Weasley salah satu dari Golden Trio dan pahlawan perang. Tiba-tiba ini membuat Draco berkecil hati.

Hermione menyadari perubahan dari wajah Draco dan entah mengapa merasa tidak enak. "Kita akan kemana besok?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kemanapun kau mau," jawab Draco pelan. Hermione menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu!" kata Hermione. Draco memandangnya bertanya, "Aku lebih ingin mengenalmu dibandingkan pergi kencan ketempat yang aku tak tau dimana tempatnya."

Draco masih memandangnya. "Aku juga ingin mengenalmu," kata Draco.

"Bagaimana dengan kita saling bertanya sekarang, aku duluan," kata Hermione, berhenti sebentar, "Apa warna kesukaanmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau ingin menebaknya?" tanya Draco balik, menyerigai. Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

"Hijau," jawab Hermione. Draco menggelengkan kepala, "Hitam," kata Hermione lagi tak putus asa, Draco tertawa kecil.

"Silver," jawab Draco, Hermione memutar bola matanya malas. Kali ini Draco benar-benar tertawa ini sangat lucu untuknya. "Giliranku, apa bunga kesukaanmu?"

"Eh.. aku semua bunga, tapi mawar ada favorite-ku," jawab Hermione, Draco mengangguk. "Giliranku, berapa banyak gadis yang pernah kau kencani?" tanya Hermione, dia tak bisa membohongi bahwa dia antara ingin dan tidak mendengar jawaban ini. Draco tersenyum padanya dan menjawab.

"Tak ingat," jawab Draco, Hermione menarik diri dan memberikan pandangan marah padanya. "Jujur aku tidak tau, aku tidak menghitungnya, terlalu banyak ibuku menyuruhku berkencan dengan gadis-gadis pilihannya," lanjutnya, Draco ingin jujur pada Hermione namun dia tak ingin gadis ini menganggapnya sebagai pria yang mempermainkan hati banyak wanita seperti yang sering ditulis Rita. "Aku jujur padamu, kau ingin mengenalku kan?"

Hermione sedikit merasa lega, dan dia mengangguk kecil. "Apa tak masalah kalau aku merokok? Kadang itu bisa menghilangkan pikiran penat yang ada dikepalaku," tanya Draco. Hermione terkejut, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Hermione menggeleng, "Tapi lebih baik kau menguranginya, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan," tambah Hermione. Draco mengangguk, dia tak ingin menanyakan kisah cinta Hermione, dia sudah banyak tau dan tak mau lebih banyak tentang itu, dia ingin mengenalnya apa yang dia suka apa yang dia tidak suka. Apa yang paling penting untuknya.

"Apa kau benar berkencan dengan Pansy?" tanya Hermione.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang Pansy bukan yang lain?" tanya Draco balik, dia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hermione, alisnya naik menanyakan. Jelas Hermione bertanya dengan Pansy. Pansy bukanlah gadis manis, dia berkoar-koar dan bergosip tentang hubungannya dengan Draco diakhir tahun ketiga. Dan berita mengenai mereka tersebar di semua gadis di hoqwarts dan betapa mereka iri karena Pansy-lah gadis yang dikencani Draco Malfoy.

"Tak apa, tak usah kau jawab," kata Hermione cepat-cepat dia merasa wajahnya panas.

"Ya."

"Kau menyukainya?" Hermione mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, mengutuk betapa cepatnya dia bertanya.

"Mungkin dia satu-satunya gadis yang aku kencani karena keinginanku sendiri," jawab Draco setelah agak lama berpikir jawaban apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Hermione takut, dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak, aku butuh pengalihan," kata Draco pendek.

"Dari?"

"Kau," jawab Draco pendek. Ini dia batin Hermione, ini dia penjelasan kenapa Draco tak menulis tentangnya di tahun ke lima.

"Kau berkencan dengannya di tahun kelima, kenapa kau butuh pengalihan dari aku. Jangan bilang kau sudah menyukaiku?" Tanya Hermione memancing.

Draco memanyunkan bibirnya berpikir, namun bukan jawaban yang didapat Hermione, malah pertanyaan, "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa?" mata Hermione melebar mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Draco. Dia tak tau akan menjawab apa, dan apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan, namun Draco tampaknya lebih tau darinya. Dan dia berkata.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, aku janji." Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Draco salah satu tangan Draco menangkup rahang Hermione dan tangannya yang lain mengelilingi pinggangnya, membuat Hermione menjadi lebih dekat dengannya dankemudian Draco mencium Hermione lembut. Hermione menghirup wangi parfum Draco yang maskulin campuran mint dan cengkih, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan lidah Draco menelusup mengabsen setiap deretan giginya, dan Hermione merasakan sangat samar bukan asap rokok tapi bau tembakau, ini benar-benar memabukkan.

…

"Blaise?" tanya Theo menatap sahabatnya itu, menganggkat wajahnya dari berkas-berkas yang membosankan sepanjang hari.

"Theo, mate,"

"Katakan padaku, ada perlu apa?" tanya Theo setelah melirik jam yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau mau sedikit bersenang-senang? Aku pastikan ini sangat mengasikkan, ya sekalian kita membantu teman," jawab sahabatnya itu penuh misteri, namun dilihat dari wajah dan lagaknya yang tengil mau tak mau Theo berpikir mungkin dia harus ikut dalam permainan ini.

"Okay. Siapa ini yang kita bicarakan?" tanya Theo.

"Draco,"

"Oh.." dan dengan jawaban itu Blaise tau, sahabatnya akan ikut dalam permainannya.

 **_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai, hai, untuk para pembaca yang selalu menantikan cerita ini *PD, sepertinya setiap saya update cerita ini pasti saya selalu meminta maaf karena lama sekali updatenya, dan pasti ada yang bertanya, Dragonjun mau alasan apa lagi? *terima kasih yang udah nge-PM saya. Hohoho jadi tanggal 30 agustus kemarin adalah ultahnya my ichiban Matsujun, so ya sebagai arashian saya punya project tribute gitu, tapi tidak perlu dibahas, pokoknya saya minta maaf karena update lama dan note ngk penting ini.**

 **You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 06.**

 ** _Oktober 1996_**

 _Tugas yang di berikan pangeran Kegelapan tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Tapi aku cukup lega karena siapapun yang mendapatkan kalung itu tidak mati. mungkin dia sekarang mencurigaiku, seperti Potter. Tapi aku tak bisa mundur atau dia akan membunuhku._

 ** _Oktober 1996_**

 _Aku melihat Granger menangis dan aku hanya berdiri di belakang pintu. Aku hanya berdiri diam disana, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia ada ditempat itu? bukankah seharusnya dia ada di menara asramanya dan merayakan kemenangan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya? Why?_

 ** _Desember 1996_**

 _Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan McLaggen, setelah drama bahwa dia patah hati karena weasley sekarang dia malah berkencan dengan kecoak busuk itu, tidak lebih baik dari Weasley. Kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu melakukan pilihan yang bodoh?_

 ** _Maret 1997_**

 _Weasley.. malah dia yang terkena racun itu. kenapa dia tidak mati saja? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mati? Aku akan menjadi pembunuh dan apa? Apakah Father akan memberikan penghargaan padaku? Sepertinya gara-gara aku dia berbaikkan dengan Weasley. Okay aku sungguh jahat kalau berpikir untuk membunuhnya, tapi bukankah seharusnya aku jahat? Aku pelahap maut._

...

"Maaf, miss Granger, aku memanggilmu malam-malam begini," kata Kepala sekolah.

"Tak masalah, proffesor. Aku juga baru saja kembali ke bangsalku," kata Hermione tenang, dia baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan sebelum dia datang menghadap Proffesor McGonagall.

"Begini, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa kau sedang dekat dengan Proffesor Malfoy, benarkah itu Hermione?" tanya Minerva.

Hermione sedikit terkejut, fakta bahwa kepala sekolah menggunakan nama depannya, ini bukanlah pembicaraan yang ringan. Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tak melarangnya. Aku beramsumsi bahwa hanya aku di Hogwarts yang mengetahui hal ini. Tapi perlu kau ingat kalau publik sampai mengetahui hal ini maka kau tau konsekuensinya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dua pengajarku dengan cara yang tidak layak, menurutku," jelas Proffesor McGonagall.

"Minerva, tolong jangan sebarkan berita ini dulu. Aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi pengajar Hogwarts seterusnya, tapi aku belum yakin dengan hubunganku dengan Draco. Kalau mereka mengetahui dan meminta salah satu dari kami mengundurkan diri, aku belum siap. Aku tidak ingin hal yang dulu terulang lagi."

Proffesor McGonagall mengangguk mengerti, dia tau menjadi pengajar bukanlah pilihan karir yang didambakan murid kesayangannya ini, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya. Dan Hogwarts selalu menjadi rumah baginya. "Maksudku memanggilmu tidak cuma itu, ini adalah undangan pesta ulang tahun pak menteri, aku tau kau mendapatkannya juga, tapi aku memintamu untuk datang mewakili Hogwarts? Aku akan ke Beauxbatons besok pagi."

"Tapi aku ada rencana besok, aku belum tau kalau sampai malam atau tidak," jawab Hermione.

"Kencan dengan Draco?" tanya mcGonagall cerdas.

Hermione melotot, bagaimana proffesornya ini bisa tau?

"Ada keuntungan menjadi kepala sekolah, Hermione. Aku bisa tau apa saja yang terjadi di seluruh kastil, para lukisan itu tak berhenti melapor," jawab Proffesor McGonagall menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. "Datanglah dengan Draco, aku rasa dia juga diundang. Ibunya sampai meminta izin padaku, tapi jangan beritahu dia, okey?"

Hermione mendengus dan tersenyum.

...

Tok tok tok

Hermione berjalan ke arah pintu. Melihat sekali lagi pada tampilan dirinya dicermin, jubah pesta tanpa lengan hitamnya menampakan kulit putihnya dengan baik, rambutnya dikuncit kelabang ke salah satu sisi bahunya dengan sedikit make-up sederhana dan lipstick warna merah yang mencolok. Hermione membuka pintu bangsal kamarnya dan menampilkan penyihir pria yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Huf.. hahaha," Hermione tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tidak ada kata yang bisa diungkapkan untuk Pria yang ada dihadapannya selain keren. Draco menggunakan celana hitam dengan sabuk coklat kulit dan kemeja hitam panjang dengan kancing putih ditambah dengan jubah hitamnya yang melambai tak seperti jubah milik Proffesor Snape, milik Draco terlihat anggun, rambutnya tertata rapi dan wanginya, hem favourite Hermione, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tertawa, tapi karena pakaian mereka yang sama-sama hitam, Hermione jadi berpikir sebenarnya mereka akan pergi pesta atau ke pemakamaan?

Draco melotot melihat reaksi Hermione, apa yang salah dengannya? Draco memeriksa kebawah pakaiannya tak ada yang salah dan resleting celanannyapun tidak terbuka, "Gezz... Granger, berhenti tertawa! Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Draco frustasi.

"Maaf! Maaf! Hanya saja kenapa kita berdua berinisiatif menggunakan baju warna hitam. Tidakkah ini lebih cocok kalau kita akan ke pemakaman dibandingkan ke pesta?" tanya Hermione.

Draco mendengus. "Apa kau baru mengungkapkan, Kau terlalu kecewa kita tak jadi kencan? mengaku saja," kata Draco dengan serigainya. Proffesor McGonagall dengan sangat sukses mengagalkan rencana kencan mereka alih-alih pergi berkencan, kepala Sekolah meminta Hermione menggantikannya datang ke pesta ulang tahun pak Menteri, dan Draco dengan baik hati meminta ikut sebagai pengganti kencan mereka, mungkin mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, belum. Tapi hadir di acara ulang tahun pak menteri sama saja membuka gosip hangat untuk para reporter, "Dan tidak jika, kau membawa ini!" kata Draco memberikan seikat bunga mawar merah senada dengan lipstick Hermione.

Hermione mengejapkan mata dua kali dan mulutnya perlahan terbuka sedikit, dia tidak menyakang kalau Draco akan memberinya seikat bunga mawar. Hermione menerimanya seperti orang bodoh. "Thanks, eh.. tapi biar aku taruh saja di dalam, aku juga harus mengambil mantelku," kata Hermione berbalik ke dalam.

"Granger.. eh, hermione!" panggil Draco. Hermione menengok. "You look beautiful." Hermione tersenyum simpul, rasanya pipinya panas, pasti sekarang sudah merah merona.

Mereka berdua berjalan sepanjang jalan keluar Hogwarts, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari keduannya, karena hampir semua murid berada di aula besar, bersiap untuk makan malam, Draco menawarkan tangannya dan Hermione menerimanya, mereka berjalan dalam diam dengan jari-jari mereka bertautan, Hermione merasa takut, karena betapa dia merasa amat nyaman dan aman pada penyihir yang memegang tangannya, dia takut bahwa Draco akan melepaskan tangannya.

...

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan datang?" tanya Theo malas.

"Percaya padaku, mate. Aku dengar Narcissa meminta izin pada McGonagall, itu berarti Draco mendapat undangan, dan Granger pasti juga akan datang, dia salah satu orang dekat Kingsley," jawab Blaise.

"Kau juga bilang begitu tadi siang, dan jangan kau lupa sepajang hari kita menunggu mereka di Hogmaede dan tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menampakkan batang hidungnya," kata Theo kesal.

Blaise memandang sahabatnya itu untuk diam, dia juga kecewa karena prediksinya salah. Dia yakin benar bahwa Draco mengatakan disalah satu suratnya bahwa dia akan mengajak Hermione kencan, tapi kenapa mereka tidak terlihat saat sepanjang hari tadi.

"Dan jujur saja, aku bosan kenapa aku harus menunggu untuk membuat sahabatku menjadi musuh? Maksudku kenapa tidak kita biarkan saja mereka, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Granger?" tanya Theo main-main.

"Tidak akan," jawab Blaise.

"Kenapa? Granger itu pintar, dan dia cukup cantik? Salah dia cantik sekali, kau ingat waktu pesta dansa turnamen Triwizard?" kata Theo membayangkan.

"Tidak akan," jawab Blaise lagi.

"Dan kenapa?" tanya Theo kesal.

"Kau mati," jawab Blaise. Theo menelan ludah.

"Kau ingatkan aku kalau aku nanti berlebihan," jawab Theo akhirnya.

"Mereka datang," kata Blaise.

Draco dan Hermione memasuki ruangan pesta mereka menyapa Kingsley dan berbincang sebentar, namun kemudian mereka melihat sekeliling mencari orang yang mereka kenal sampai pada Draco melihat Blaise melambai.

"Hai, mate," sapa Blaise. "Granger! What surprise!" Blaise menyapa Hermione, hermione tersenyum simpul.

"Hermione!" sapa Theo dengan suara mendayu, dia menarik tangan Hermione membuat Hermione selangkah ke arahnya dan mencium pipi Hermione. Hermione cukup terkejut namun tersenyum simpul dan merona merah. Dia dan Theo memang cukup akrab sewaktu Hermione masih berkerja di kementrian, namun yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang adalah tatapan membunuh dari pria berambut platina disampingnya, wajahnya memerah menahan marah, mulutnya kaku dan salah satu alisnya naik. "Aku merindukanmu, kau tau para kutu buku kementrian itu sungguh membosankan," kata Theo mencoba terdengar biasa, dan menghindari tatapan Draco.

"Hello, mate!" kata Draco menarik pinggang Hermione dan mendekatkan padanya dengan posesif. "Lupa menyapa aku?" Tanya Draco tersenyum sinis.

Theo melirik pada Blaise, tapi yang dilihat hanya melebarkan mata dan menggeleng sedikit mengatakan 'Jangan diteruskan kalau kau tidak ingin mati'. "Mate! Kau tambah tampan," kata Theo tak jelas.

"Hem, Theo bukankah tadi Narcissa bilang ada bisnis yang harus kau diskusikan dengan Draco?" tanya Blaise pada Theo, tapi yang ditanya hanya menatap bengong. "Bagaimana kalau kalian bicarakan di luar saja," Blaise menawarkan.

"Eh, yang mana?" tanya Theo. Kepanikannya tidak bisa ditutupi, menatap sahabatnya 'kau mengirimku ke tiang gantungan?'.

"Ya, lebih baik kita bicarakan diluar," kata Draco pelan namun keras. Theo menarik nafas dan mengangguk, perlahan tangannya mengarah pada kantungnya mencari tongkat sihirnya, berharap dia tak perlu menggunakannya.

Blaise dan Hermione berdiri dengan canggung ketika Draco dan Theo meninggalkan mereka. "Mereka akan cukup lama," kata Blaise.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Hermione. "Kau tau, Theo sangat menyedihkan. Apakah tak apa-apa mereka hanya berdua saja?" tanya Hermione panik.

Blaise menyerigai. "Tenang saja, bagaimanapun Theo cukup tangguh, dua tiga tulang patah tak masalah." Hermione melotot ngeri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengumpankan Theo agar Draco cemburu, ya kan?" tanya Hermione spontan.

Blaise kembali menyerigai 'Penyihir wanita paling hebat' sulit ditipu. "Ya. Karena aku tak mau tulangku yang patah. Harus aku akui, itu ideku. Aku hanya ingin membuat Draco menyadari dia menyukaimu, maksudku dia masih tak mau mengakuinya terakhir kali dia bertemu denganku. Tapi aku cukup terkejut dengan hubungan kalian, dan sepertinya Draco tak perlu bantuan kami," kata Blaise dingin menjelaskan. Hermione masih menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Hem, Draco sahabatku. Yang aku tau, dia tak pernah menyukai wanita selain kau. Perlu menurunkan egonya yang luar biasa besar untuk membuatnya mengerti itu. Tapi melihat kalian berdua aku menjadi penasaran. Maksudku aku tau Draco menyukaimu, mencintaimu mungkin. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kalian punya sejarah yang buruk? Aku akan mengatakan pada seluruh orang diruangan ini bahwa kalian berkencan, dan aku yakin tak akan ada yang percaya." Blaise meminum wiski apinya. "Aku yakin Draco bisa membuatmu menyukainya, tapi tidak secepat ini. katakan ini bukan hanya permainan kosong kan? Karena perlu kau tau, kau bisa dengan mudah menghancurkannya?" kata Blaise diakhiri dengan tawa sinis.

Hermione menarik nafas, dia marah karena Blaise menuduhnya mempermainkan sahabatnya. Tapi kemudian dia bisa mengerti apa yang membuat Blaise melakukan hal ini, dia menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Hermione tersenyum sedih. "Aku tidak mencintai Draco, belum. Tapi hubungan kami tidak main-main dan perlu kau tau, aku tidak mempermainkan Draco, because i know, he love me, so much."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri miss tau segala," kata Blaise mencela, tapi harus dia akui benar, Draco sangat mencintai Hermione.

"As always me!" Jawab Hermione percaya diri

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Blaise mengangguk dan berkata "Mereka datang."

Theo terlihat cukup lega, ada keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya sedangkan Draco walaupun sudah tak marah seperti tadi dia masih memasang wajah kaku, Hermione tak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Draco menghampirinya dan mengelungkan lengannya di pinggang Hermione yang masih duduk di kursi meja Bar. Hermione mengusap pipi Draco untuk meredam kemarahannya. Draco menatapnya bertanya, dan kemarahannya sukses hilang digantikan kebingungan. Hermione tersenyum lembut pengertian. Draco merasa seakan Hermione mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka yang mengantung, haruskah Draco mencium Blaise dan Theo?

Mereka berbincang seru, tidak lama Theo menjadi menyenangkan lagi, bukan menyenangkan yang dibuat-buat seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun dibawah tatapan tajam Draco, tapi Draco pun seperti memberi tanda sampai dimana batasnya, dan Theo cukup pintar untuk tidak melewati batas itu.

"Hermione?" sapa suara dari balik punggungnya. Dan dia bisa melihat Harry yang menggandeng Ginny dan Ron yang mengandeng pacar barunya.

"Hai Harry, Ginny, Ron!" sapa Hermione agak ragu dengan nama terakhir, namun menyapa mereka dengan tersenyum. Ginny membalas senyumannya, tapi Harry dan Ron cukup terkejut ketika Draco membalikkan punggung menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ginny penuh arti. Kedua sahabatnya semakin terlihat kaku mendengar Mrs Potter bicara.

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada mereka. "Ya, kami mewakili Hogwarts, Proffesor McGonagall tidak bisa hadir," kata Hermione tersenyum, namun senyumnya tidak sampai pada matanya, tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya mengendur dan dia merasakan perubahan aura pada pria disampingnya.

...

Draco dan Hermione ber-apparate di luar pagar kastil mereka baru saja pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Kingsley. Hermione merasa tidak nyaman, sepanjang berlangsungnya pesta dia hanya diam, mengangguk dan menggeleng ketika di tanya. Bahkan Blaise dan Theo menatap bertanya tanpa tau apa yang mereka harus lakukan.

Ketika hermione akan membuka gerbang, Draco menarik tangannya dan membuatnya terperangkap antara Draco dan tembok. Draco menciumnya kasar, Hermione terkejut dan tiba-tiba merasa takut. Ini bukan Draco yang dia kenal, yang dia nyaman bersamanya, Draco-nya.

"Draco," rintihnya, namun Draco masih menciumnya dengan kasar, mengigit bibir bawahnya. Salah satu tangannya mengeluh pahanya dan membuat gaunya menyikap ke atas. "Please, Draco," Hermione menangis namun Draco tak juga menghentikan aksinya, ciumannya menurun ke dagu Hermione dan kemudian lehernya mengigitnya di bagian lekung lehernya. "Kau menyakitiku."

Mendengar itu perlahan Draco menarik nafas, mengontrol diri dan menonjok tembok di belakang Hermione dengan teriakan keras di sebelah kuping bagian kiri Hermione. Dia melepaskan diri dan duduk bersandar pada tembok. "Maaf."

Hermione duduk disebelahnya. "What happen?" tanya Hermione takut.

Draco menggeleng, mengeluarkan rokok dari kantung jubahnya dan akan menyalakan korek "I'am sorry."

"Tidak katakan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione memohon, dia menarik pematik dan mengambil rokok dari tangan Draco.

Draco mengeleng dan menarik nafas, "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu pada Weasley? Kau mempermainkanku? Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Draco menatap hermione, matanya memerah menahan amarah, namun juga sedih menahan air mata frustasinya.

Hermione menelan ludah keras, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata, "Aku pernah mencintainya, mungkin aku pernah mencintainya. Dulu ketika dia bersama lavender aku pikir aku cemburu," Draco tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan, kenapa lavender, namun tak menghentikannya. "Dan perlu kau tau, mereka putus gara-gara aku. Karena kami pikir aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, karena itulah yang semua orang selalu katakan. Ron dan Lavender tak pernah benar-benar menyelesaikan hubungan mereka, dan seperti yang kau tau dia mulai berkencan denganku saat kami dalam pelarian. Sampai pada pertempuran Hogwarts lavender meninggal karena Greyback kami melihatnya sekarat. Aku tak tau masalahnya dimana, tapi hubunganku dengan Ron tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik sejak saat itu, selalu ada perasaan bersalah, kami mencoba, tapi selalu sama, seperti ada yang salah."

Draco ingin menjawab namun tak ada satu katapun yang terucap.

"Sampai pada semua orang mengharapkan kami menikah, dan aku keluar dari kementrian. Mengorbankan pekerjaan yang dari dulu aku dambakan. Tapi frekuensi pertemuan kami yang menurun membuat jurang diantara kami semakin jauh. Dan pada suatu titik kami merasa sedih, karena kami adalah sahabat baik sejak dulu. Kami memutuskan hubungan kami, aku patah hati jelas! Tapi kami menata hidup kami lebih baik, sekarang. Aku memilikimu, ya kan?" tanya Hermione, dia memberikan kepercayaan pada Draco, katakan iya batinnya.

"I'm yours!" kata Draco pelan.

Hermione menakup pipi Draco dengan kedua tangannya membuat Draco menatapnya balik dan berkata dengan sepenuh hati "You know? I know you love me," kata Hermione pelan mengantung, Draco memincingkan matanya. "Jadi bantu aku, untuk juga mencintaimu, please."

Hermione mencium Draco lembut, kali ini dia lah yang mendominasi. Draco merasakan ciuman itu sebagai tanda wanitanya membuka hati untuknya, dan menginginkannya juga sebanyak Draco. Dan bukankah Draco sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan membuat Hermione mencintainya?

"Aku akan kau membuatmu mengatakan kau mencintaiku juga, Ketika aku mengungkapkan cinta padamu," ***** kata Draco pelan. Draco memegang dua tangan Hermione yang menakup pipinya, dan menariknya membuat bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

...

 **_TBC_**

 **"When i say I Love you, please baby say you love me too."**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/**

 **You: so, what's the reason now?**

 **Me: ...**

 **You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 0** **7** **.**

 ** _2 Juni 1997_**

 _Aku sudah selesai, aku sudah memilih._

Tap tap tap

Gerakan kaki mereka bergerak seirama mengalun bersama lagu yang dinyanyikan. Tak ada yang bisa dikatakan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Draco saat ini. sudah hampir dua bulan hubungannya dengan Hermione berjalan, mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali sedikit orang, terutama di Hogwarts, hanya kepala sekolah saja yang mengetahuinya.

Tapi kesempat yang datang tak mungkin bisa di lewatkan, kadang Draco merasa berkencan dengan Hermione secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan meamng mereka berkencan secara rahasia tapi itu sungguh menyenangkan, mencuri-curi waktu dengannya hanya untuk _snoging_ , kali mereka makan malam di aula besar dengan Draco akan memberikan kedipan mata atau ketika mereka berpapasan tangannya gatal hanya untuk menyentuh tangan Hermione, dia cukup terkesan pastinya pada dirinya sendiri karena tak ada yang menyadari hubungan mereka.

"Professor, apakah gerakkan saya sudah benar?" tanya salah satu siswinya. Gadis ditahun ke enam bertanya padanya dengan senyum genit ala remaja.

Draco memutar bola matanya kesal karena menganggu dansanya dengan Hermione, namun memasang wajah kakunya ketika menoleh pada para murid-muridnya, tidak bukan murid-muridnya tapi pada muridnya di asrama Hufflepuff. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan berada di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff dan mengajari mereka pelajaran Dansa, kalau saja bukan karena kepala Asrama mereka yang sudah terlalu tua untuk mengajarkan dansa mana mungkin dia bersedia menggantikan, dan pastinya karena professor yang menjadi partner dansanya sekarang, Hermione.

"Okay, perhatian semuanya!" teriak Draco, melepaskan tangannya dari Hermione dia menghadap ke anak-anak Hufflepuff yang sedang menunggu, "Seperti yang tadi sudah dicontohkan, sekarang pastikan kalian para pria yang memimpin dansanya, bimbing pasangan kalian pada langkah-langkah dansa yang tadi aku ajari. Aku akan berkeliling dan memberitahu kalau kalian melakukan kesalahan." Dengan itu Draco menyalakan musik secara sihir, meninggalkan Hermione, dia berkeliling dan memberikan komentar dan membenarkan gerakan mereka yang salah.

Setelah berkeliling dua kali Draco berdiri kembali di sebelah Hermione. Dia memberikan serigainya yang paling menyebalkan, berdiri disamping Hermione dan mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Such a good teacher," komentar Hermione.

"Of course, I am," jawab Draco sombong. Mereka masih bicara tanpa saling bertatapan, sikap yang selalu mereka lakukan kalau mereka ada di tempat umum. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran, kenapa Hogwarts mengadakan Pesta Dansa, maksudku dulu tidak begini kan? Seingatku hanya waktu turnamen Triwizard kita mengadakan pesta Dansa Natal."

"Oh, Merlin! Jangan bilang kau tidak tau. Ini tradisi baru, kementrian selalu mengadakannya setiap tahun di Hogwarts, tapi lebih seperti acara penghargaan. Awalnyanya untuk para pejuang yang gugur di perang Hogwarts, tapi sekarang semacam acara penghargaan untuk hampir disemua bidang. Selain itu juga untuk membantu membuat koneksi bagi murid-murid dikelas lima keatas untuk menentukan karir," Hermione menjelaskan.

"Oh, maka dari itu aku tak pernah mendapat undangan," kata Draco sinis. Hermione menengok ke arah Draco yang masih memperhatikan anak-anak yang masih berdansa. Wajahnya marah dan kesal. Hermione menghela nafas.

"Apa? Karena kau mantan pelahap maut?" kata Hermione kejam, sejujurnya dia tak ingin menjawab dengan kesal, tapi terkadang Draco masih lah Draco 'arogan'. "Jelas bukan, ibumu selalu datang setiap tahunnya. Aku malah bingung kenapa kau tidak tau."

"Ibuku?" tanya Draco tak percaya, kemarahannya sedikit berkurang, dalam hati dia akan mencatat pertanyaan untuk ibunya kenapa dia tak pernah mengatakan tentang pesta dansa di Hogwarts dan terlebih karena obsesi ibunya menyuruhnya berkencan, bukankah pesta dansa hogwarts cukup prestisius untuk membuatnya membawa kencan.

"Iya, kau benar tak tau? bahkan tahun kemarin Theo juga datang, perusahaannya mendapat penghargaan karena membuat inovasi ramuan wolfbane untuk manusia serigala sehingga bisa lebih mudah dibuat sendiri, walaupun aku yakin dia banyak sekali merekrut rekan kerjaku dulu, dan selalu meminta saran setiap waktu pa-."

"Apa Theo?" tanya Draco terkejut, satu lagi pertanyaan yang masuk kedalam daftar yang akan dia tanyakan pada temannya. Informasi ini membuat Draco memalingkan wajahnya dari para murid yang berdansa dan menatap Hermione tajam, Hermione mengingat akan pesta kementrian sebelumnya dimana Draco menyeret Theo keluar ruangan pesta.

"Don't be riddiculus, Draco. Kami hanya teman, kau tau itukan, perusahaannya banyak berurusan dengan Departemen pengaturan makhluk gaib, tempatku dulu bekerja."

Draco mengangguk. Tidak ingin mengambil banyak perhatian dari murid-muridnya yang sedang berdansa.

"Oh, aku mau tanya apa kau belajar berdansa dari kecil?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku belajar dansa waktu di tahun ke-empat kita," jawab Draco, perlahan mulut Hermione terbuka, Draco mendengus, so cute. "Kau tidak akan percaya Snape yang mengajari kami."

"Apa? Benarkah?" tanya Hermione terkejut, mencari apakah Draco berbohong, tapi sepertinya Draco tidak berbohong, Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan snape berdansa. Draco sudah ingin bergabung tapi kemudian menahan diri karena beberapa anak menengok ke arah mereka,"Kau serius, okay, ya aku hanya bertanya-tanya, dulu aku belajar dansa dengan Professor McGonagall di ruang asrama Griffindor dan sekarang aku harus mengajari mereka di asrama Hufflepuff." Hermione menunjuk murid-muridnya. "Tapi aku pikir para Slytherin berbeda."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Draco

"Ya, mungkin kalian para darah murni punya kebiasaan yang berbeda. Aku membayangkan seperti para bangsawan muggle, kau tau semacam pesta dansa para bangsawan seperti itu," kata Hermione, Draco mendengus, dia sangat senang melihat Hermione tampak berpikir kalau ternyata kehidupan sosial mereka tidaklah jauh berbeda.

"Ya, terkadang mereka mengadakan pesta, tapi bukan pesta dansa semacam ini, lebih seperti pesta entahlah harus kubilang apa dan kami tidak pernah ikut sebelum cukup umur. Tapi memang kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, maksudku aku, Blaise, Theo, Goyle dan Crabbe, bukan hanya karena ayah kami para pelahap maut tapi dari kecil kami ditutor secara berkelompok sebelum masuk Hogwarts, seperti membaca, menulis dan berhitung, ya pelajaran dasar," kata Draco menjelaskan.

"Oh.. tapi kalian para Slytherin ... cukup baik dalam berdansa," kata Hermione sederhana. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Draco sekarang menjadi lebih intens. Sekarang Draco benar-benar menghadapnya, Hermione masih mencoba melihat pada murid-muridnya, menyadari dia salah bicara, lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau pernah berdansa dengan Slytherin," kata Draco pelan namun menekan pada setiap katanya. "Theo?" tanya Draco mengingat pembicaraannya tadi dan wajah Hermione yang menolak menatapnya.

Hermione memberi senyum meringis.

"Dari semua Slytherin kenapa Theo?" tanya Draco kesal dan mungkin marah. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa bersalah, berdoa semoga Theo akan baik-baik saja.

"Ya, dia paling baik padaku. Yang lain tidak mungkin mengajakku berdansa secantik apapun aku berdandan," kata Hermione pelan mencoba bicara selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak suka," balas Draco pendek. Jelas dia tak percaya, Hermione tak perlu bersusah payah kalau dia ingin tampil cantik, Draco tau itu. Dia tak perlu banyak usaha, tinggal memberi make-up tipis dan sedikit sentuhan pada rambutnya untuk tidak telalu liar, kau tidak akan bisa mengalihkan padanganmu darinya.

"Huff, sudahlah Draco jangan dibahas, lagipula tahun lalu statusku bukan single. Jadi itu hanya dansa untuk sopan santun saja, menjaga hubungan baik an-"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" sela Draco, dia kesal karena pembicaraan itu, dan karena dia sadar apa yang diucapkan Hermione benar, tidak ada Slytherin yang akan mengajaknya berdansa karena dia berstatus sebagai pacar Ron Weasley dan itu menyakitinya.

Musik berhenti mengalun.

"Prof-"

"Ya, ya ya.. sekarang kita coba dengan musik yang berbeda," kata Draco datar pada murid-muridnya namun Hermione tau, setengah pelajaran Dansa ini, mereka akan sedikit terintimidasi dengan wajah Draco yang keras. Hermione menghela nafas panjang sebelum bergabung dengan kekasih gelap –salah kekasih rahasiannya itu.

.

.

Knock knock. Hermione mengetuk pintu bangsal kamar Draco dengan kakinya, dia sengaja membawakan ramuan standar untuk duel yang di minta Draco untuk pelajarannya besok.

"Masuk," jawab suara Draco dari dalam dan kemudian pintunya terbuka, untunglah karena kedua tangan Hermione sibuk membawa kotak berisi ramuan-ramuan itu.

"Draco, aku membawakan ramuan standar untuk pelajaran duelmu besok," kata Hermione masuk ke dalam bangsalnya.

"Taruh saja di ruang kerjaku," jawab Draco datar dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca, bersandar di kepala dipan dia sudah bersiap akan tidur karena bagian bawahnya sudah berselimut. Hermione menghela nafas, Draco masih marah dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff. Dia sudah didepan ruang kerja dan akan meletakkan kotak ramuannya untuk membuka pintu yang tertutup sebelum pintu itu terbuka sendiri, Hermione mendengus, always be gentelmen.

"Aku pikir kau salah mengatur ruanganmu," kata Hermione keluar dari ruang kerjanya, tidak seperti para guru yang lain, termasuk dirinya. Biasanya mereka menggunakan ruangan dalam bangsal itu sebagai kamar tidur dan menaruh meja kerja serta sofa di bagian luar, tapi tidak Draco ketika kau membuka bangsalnya kau malah akan di hadapkan pada tempat tidurnya dan meja belajar di sampingnya, sedangkan kamar yang di biasanya oleh guru lain digunakan sebagai kamar tidur, oleh Draco dijadikan ruang kerja, ada meja kerja dan juga sofa.

"Draco.." panggil Hermione meminta perhatian, tapi Draco masih tak beranjak dari buku yang sedang di bacanya. "Baiklah aku pergi kalau tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," kata Hermione pada akhirnya.

"Hermione.." panggil Draco pelan

"Ya," jawab Hermione menoleh. Draco memberi isyarat agar Hermione duduk di sampingnya

Hermione mendekat dan akan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah meja belajarnya, sebelum Draco menarik tangannya. Hermione kehilangan keseimbangan dan Draco menangkapnya menempatkannya di sebelahnya dan kemudian Draco mencium Hermione, keras, terburu-buru dan lapar. Hermione menerima ciuman Draco dan ikut berpartisipasi.

Mereka sudah sering melakukannya, _snoging_. mencuri-curi waktu diantara sela jam pelajaran, atau ketika mereka mendapati ruang kelas kosong di perjalanan atau yang paling sering dikamar Hermione ketika Draco mengucapkan selamat malam, tapi kali ini berbeda ini keras dan kasar, hampir sama seperti ketika mereka pulang dari pesta ulang tahun pak Mentri.

Hermione tau, Draco kesal dan marah karena percakapan mereka tadi, dan ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk melampiaskannya, maka dari itu Hermione tidak menolak, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda, ketika dia merasakan Draco menekannya ke kasur dan tangannya menahan dibagian punggungnya sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memeras dada kirinya.

Hermione mengeram tertahan, tubuhnya terasa panas. Dan ketika ciuman Draco mulai menurun kerahangnya, Hermione mengeram mencoba menarik perhatian Draco. "Draco.."

Draco tidak menjawab, ciumannya malah semakin panas karena dia merasa penolakan, ciumannya turun kebagian leher Hermione dan lidahnya benjilat bernafsu di bagian tulang belikat, "Draco.." panggil Hermione lagi.

Draco mengeram, pelukkan dipunggungnya semakin kuat, "Draco kita tidak bisa melakukannya.." kata Hermione lebih keras. Mengambil jeda sebentar, menarik wajahnya dari leher Hermione, masih mempertahankan pelukannya.

"Apa? Kau belum siap?" tanya Draco, tetap beharap. Bukan saja karena dia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya, tapi juga dia merasa hubungannya dengan Hermione harusnya sudah berlanjut ketahap yang lebih jauh, dia tak pernah menunggu hampir dua bulan untuk bisa tidur dengan kekasihnya yang terdahulu, tapi dia tak mau mengacaukan semuanya, dan dia menunggu dengan sabar, dan kalaupun dia masih harus menunggu, dia akan melakukannya.

"Tidak, tapi I am in my periode," kata Hermione malu-malu, dia mengigit bibirnya tidak mau memandang Hermione.

Huff... rasa lega menjalar di dada Draco, Hermione tak menolaknya, good sign. Draco kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hermione, mengambil nafas lega dan kemudian mencium lehernya dan bangkit duduk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione bingung melihat kelegaan di wajah Draco, Draco membantunya duduk disebelahnya bersandar di kepala dipan tempat tidur.

"Aku pikir kau menolakku," kata Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Tentu tidak," jawab Hermione cepat, terlalu cepat, Draco memandangnya curiga, matanya menyipit tidak percaya. "I am already have feeling for you," kata Hermione merona mengakui pada Draco.

Draco menarik wajah Hermione, menakupnya dengan kedua tangannya mengecupnya pada setiap sisi wajahnya."

"Draco.. " kata Hermione pelan.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bahagia," kata Draco memeluknya, tangannya naik turun di punggung Hermione, perasaan aneh panas, namun harus Hermione akui dia menyukainya.

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit bertanya-tanya, kapan kita melangkah ketahap selanjutnya. Maksudku, mengingat reputasimu dulu disekolah," kata Hermione pelan, mungkin di terbawa suasana, atau mungkin keberaniannya timbul karena dia tidak menatap mata Draco langsung, namun kemudian dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena Draco menarik diri dari pelukkan dan menatap langsung matanya.

"Reputasiku?" tanya Draco bingung, namun dia kemudian tau apa itu melihat Hermione yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya, mukanya yang merona dan pertanyaannya di perpustakaan dulu. "Oh, Merlin! Hermione, please, dengarkan aku. Ehm.." Draco menarik dagu Hermione agar menatapnya, tapi kemudian kehilangan kata-kata sulit untuk menjelaskan, "Emmm... waktu sekolah.. em, semua yang aku lakukan disekolah dulu, dengan mereka, itu seperti.."

"Pengalihan?"

"Ya. Pengalihan," kata Draco setuju. "Tunggu, Kau.. bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Draco curiga.

"Kau pernah bilang," kata Hermione ringan. Ya Draco ingat dia pernah bilang, tapi ini lebih dari itu, dia tau ini lebih dari itu.

"Tidak, jujur padaku," tuntut Draco. Hermione menggigit bibirnya lagi berpikir, dia menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bicara.

"Apa kau ingat aku pernah bilang kalau aku tau kau mencintaiku?" tanya Hermione. Draco mengangguk. "Okay, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apa kau mencintaiku, tapi aku menduganya." Draco menaikkan salah satu alisnya tetap menunggu Hermione menyelesaikan jawabnya. "Ehm,, aku menemukan jurnalmu di kamar kebutuhan."

"Apa?" kata Draco tekejut, matanya melebar, mulutnya sedikit tebuka dan tangannya yang ada dipunggung Hermione merenggang, dia marah. "Jadi, kau membaca apa yang kutulis tentangmu?" tanya Draco dingin, dia mencari jawaban di mata Hermione dan dia tau jawabannya, "Dan kau tidak sama sekali memberitahuku?"

"Aku minta maaf, Draco, ya aku membacanya," kata Hermione pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku? Tidak..." Draco menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak dia memalikan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Hermione, dia marah, jurnal itu berisi pikiran-pikirannya yang paling pribadi. Jelas dia tak senang ada orang yang membacanya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanya Hermione pelan, dia meletakkan tangannya ke lengan Draco , tapi Draco menolak. "Please, Malfoy... kau berharap aku akan datang kerumahmu menanyakan kau mencintaiku?" tanya Hermione panas. Draco masih tampak tak mau berbalik kepadanya, Hermione kesal dan memukul kasur disebelahnya. Dia sudah siap akan turun dari tempat tidur sebelum tangan Draco menariknya lagi dalam pelukkan.

"No, Hermione, please. Okay aku minta maaf," kata Draco, nafasnya terasa panas di leher Hermione, Draco masih marah, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menahannya kalau hubungannya dengan Hermione masih ingin dia pertahankan.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin apa yang kau tulis itu benar atau tidak. kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu sebelum kau mengajar di Hogwarts, dan setelah kembali bertemu lagi denganmu, kau tidak bersikap baik padaku," kata Hermione pelan, namun entah kenapa ada air mata yang tanpa permisi jatuh, terlalu banyak emosi yang dia rasakan tiga puluh menit terakhir.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Draco, merasa bersalah. Dia bisa merasakan kekasihnya itu menangis.

"Tidak, aku minta maaf karena membacanya tanpa seizinmu," kata Hermione, dia juga merasa bersalah. "Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak hanya..." Hermione menarik diri, tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Hermione, dia menangis karena perasaan yang terlalu meluap-luap, dan Draco ada air mata yang menetes karena dia menahan kemarahannya.

"Draco, apa kau mendengar apa yang aku bilang sebelumnya?" tanya Hermione menenangkan, "I already have feeling for you. Aku belum tau apa itu 'cinta' tapi aku tidak memutuskan membuka diri hanya karena aku membaca tulisanmu, tapi tulisanmu mengatakan padaku bahwa mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan cinta sejati. Aku belum tau kalau aku mencintaimu, tapi aku punya perasaan itu sudah tidak jauh lagi, kau menyukaiku dan mencintaiku lebih dulu, meninggalkan aku bertahun-tahun, aku sedang berusaha mengejarmu, tapi aku perlu waktu dan.."

"Kita akan cari tau, I love you," kata Draco. Draco menarik Hermione kedalam ciumannya lagi, tidak keras, tidak lembut, tidak juga terburu-buru namun pas.

"Draco, i am in my periode," kata Hermione pelan, kala Draco mengeram tertahan mencium bagian belakang telinganya.

"Huff, tapi aku tak ingin kau kembali ke bangsalmu," kata Draco mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Draco.."

"Just sleep here... with me." Hermione mengangguk, membuka sepatu, rok, kemeja dan jubahnya, dan mengambil t-shirt Draco yang longgar yang mengantung di lengan kursi. Draco menelan ludah ketika melihat kekasihnya hanya dalam pakaiannya yang kebesaran, Draco menarik selimut sehingga Hermione bergabung disebelahnya, menariknya dalam pelukkan. Jari-jarinya bergerak membentuk lingkaran di punggung Hermione. Rasanya sungguh menenangkan, walaupun awalnya Hermione merasa ragu, namun akhirnya dia menempatkan tangannya di dada Draco yang telanjang, namun harus diakui itu sungguh nyaman.

"Draco..."

"Hem.."

"Aku pikir, aku ingin memberitahu hubungan kita pada sahabat-sahabatku, bagaimana?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak," jawab Draco pendek.

"Kau ingin kita seperti ini terus? Lagipula sahabatmu tau hubungan kita, ya kan?" balas Hermione siap berdebat.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Draco cepat, mana mungkin dia ingin seperti ini terus, dia bahkan berencana melamar Hermione dan menikahinya sebelum dia berusia 25 tahun. "Tapi sahabatku berbeda dengan sahabatmu. Salah satu sahabatku selalu mengingatkan kalau aku menyukaimu, yang satunya lagi ada pemujamu. Sedangkan sahabatmu, satunya adalah musuh besarku dan satunya lagi mantan pacarmu!" kata Draco beralasan.

"Tapi mereka sahabatku, Malfoy!" kata Hermione ketus.

"Baiklah. Ya ya ya, kapan kita akan memberitahu mereka?" jawab Draco, dia paling tidak suka kalau Hermione mulai memanggilnya Malfoy.

"Sejujurnya aku berencana hanya untuk memberitahu Harry dulu saja, kalau berjalan baik baru kita memberitahu para Weasley." Draco menelan ludah mendengar para Weasley, berarti bukan hanya Ron Bloody Weasley.

"Hermione.." panggil Draco pelan. "Ehm, kalau aku berduel dengan Harry, kira-kira siapa yang menang?" tanya Draco ragu. Otaknya sedang bekerja bagaimana kalau Harry pitak Potter tau sahabat baiknya yang seperti adiknya sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan musuhnya.

"Hem, kalau kau bertemu dengan Harry kemudian ada sesuatu yang membuat kalian berduel, maka pemenangnya adalah Harry," kata Hermione santai. "Harry orang yang spontanitas dan berpikir cepat, bukan berarti kau tidak hebat, tapi Harry sudah terlatih dari dulu. Tapi kalau tentang strategi Ron lebih hebat. Kau harus melawannya bermain catur, Blaise bilang kau suka bermain catur. Tapi aku yakin kau akan kalah, aku belum pernah melihat Ron kalah bermain catur," kata Hermione melanjutkan. Draco merasa kesal, bukan saja karena Hermione baru saja bilang bahwa dia akan kalah melawan duel dengan sahabatnya Potter tapi karena dia bahkan meragukan kalau dia bisa mengalahkan idiot weasley.

"Jadi aku tidak punya kesempatan melawan mereka?" tanya Draco sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak, haha.." kata Hermione tertawa, Draco paling senang melihat Hermione tertawa, dia mendengus, bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudah kalah berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu. "Tidak kau juga punya kelebihan sendiri. Aku yakin kau bisa saja menang berduel dari mereka, tapi aku tidak mau mengatakan kelemahan mereka, aku penjaga rahasia yang baik," lanjut Hermione. "Aku rasa kau paling baik di bagian pasukkan mata-mata, kau Slytherin akan melihat cela, dan mengambil keuntungan, kalian lebih hebat bekerja sendiri. Kau akan menganalisis dulu baru bertindak, maksudku Ron ahli stategi, tapi kaulah yang akan tau jalan keluar kalau rencananya tidak berjalan dengan baik," kata Hermione dengan senyum penuh arti, Draco tau itu cara Hermione memberitahunya apa kelebihannya dibanding sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Sedangkan aku akan di bagian..." Hermione berpikir, memikirkan apa kelebihannya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan, jadi kira-kira kapan kita akan memberitahu pada Potter?" tanya Draco.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan, aku ada janji makan siang dengan mereka, Harry dan Ginny," jawab Hermione mengadahkan wajahnya agar menatap Draco.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Draco terkejut.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin dia tau ketika acara pesta dansa, dia selalu diundang tiap tahunnya, dan aku yakin dia akan tau. Harry sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, dia pasti tau kalau kita berhubungan, aku yakin dia sudah curiga waktu bertemu kita di pesta pak mentri," kata Hermione, kali ini tangannya bermain-main di dada telanjangnya.

"Hem,, baiklah.. sekarang lebih baik kita tidur dan jangan bicara lagi, aku tidak ingin mandi malam-malam begini," kata Draco, mengecup bagian atas kepala Hermione dan menangkup tangan Hermione yang ada di dadanya dan mengengamnya.

 **_TBC_**

Tapi masih ada satu

Langkah yang pasti engkau tunggu

Sampai datang saat itu

Kumpulkan semua keyakinanmu

Sayang coba lihatlah aku

seluruh jiwaku dambakan kamu

When I say I love you

Please baby say you love me too


	8. Chapter 8

**You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 07.**

"Draco?" panggil Narcissa memasuki ruang kerja yang dulunya milik Lucius. Disana terdapat anak satu-satunya yang ditemani dengan botol wiski sedang merokok.

"Mother!" Draco mematikan rokoknya, menatap ibunya yang duduk di depannya. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan ibunya, dua bulan. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak sering mengunjungi ibunya, walaupun begitu Narcissa masihlah tampak cantik.

"Kau pulang dan hanya duduk minum wiski api? Bahkan tidak peduli untuk menyapaku barang sebentar?" tanya Narcissa menaikan alisnya, jelas kecewa dengan putranya. Jelas hidup sendiri di manor yang besar sungguh membosankan.

"Maaf, Mother. Aku tadi hanya lewat dan ingin mampir," kata Draco beralasan, namun alasannya semakin membuat ibunya kesal.

"Bagaimana Hogwarts? Kau tampak betah. Tidak pernah menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungiku. Aku punya perasaan kau mulai melupakan aku." Narcissa membelokkan pembicaraan, walapun dia kesal terhadap putranya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasakan keputus asaan putranya, anaknya pasti sedang dalam masalah. Dan sisa rokok yang masih mengeluarkan asap walaupun sudah dimatikan membuktikan hipotesanya.

"Mother, tentu saja tidak. tapi Hogwarts selalu Hogwarts. Menjadi guru hampir sama seperti siswa, sulit untuk keluar masuk Hogwarts," kata Draco, namun tidak bisa mengurangi pandangan ibunya yang menuntut dia melanjutkan. "Mother.. aku merindukanmu.."

Akhirnya Narcissa tersenyum, menerima uluran tangan Draco, mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Oh, ya..? jadi bagaimana kencanmu dengan Miss Greengrass? Aku tidak mendengar lagi kelanjutannya? Atau apakah aku harus mempersiapkan kencan baru untukmu? Aku mendapatkan undangan untuk pesta Dansa Natal di Hogwarts!" Narcissa mencoba mengubah topik, berharap suasana hati Draco menjadi lebih baik, dia tau kalau Draco tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan tentang perjodohan yang dia lakukan, tapi dia hanyalah seorang ibu yang memiliki satu orang putra, tidak ada salahnya selalu menggoda, ya kan?

"Nah, aku baru tau itu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah tau pesta dansa itu! Kau tidak mungkin menyembunyikan hal ini, lagipula yang aku tau kau selalu datang tiap tahunnya!" tuntut Draco, menjadi bersemangat mengadu seperti biasanya.

"Ya.. aku hanya tak ingin memberitahumu," jawab Narcissa pendek.

"Mother!" gertak Draco, dia tidak suka kalau ibunya mulai sok acuh, menolak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hem, jadi kalau kau tidak ingin kencan yang baru atau tidak?" tanya Narcissa, Draco tidak menjawab, wajahnya kesulitan menjawab. "Jadi, aku asumsikan kau sudah mendapatkan kemajuan dengan Miss Granger!"

"Mother!" kata Draco terkejut.

"Aku juga Slytherin, son. Aku juga Black, kau harus ingat. Jadi bagaimana dengan Miss Granger?" tanya Narcissa menyerigai

"Mother, ba-ba..?" Draco terbata.

"Bagaimana aku tau? Oh, setiap tahun kau datang dengan menggeluhkannya, betapa dia anak emas para guru, betapa dia mengesalkanmu, teman Potter, juara kelas!" jawab Narcissa santai. Draco mengerutkan dahi, Narcissa tersenyum lembut. "Kau anakku, Draco. Aku tau siapa kau, lebih daripada dirimu sediri. Jadi bagaimana dengannya?"

"Kau tak masalah?" tanya Draco ragu, keterkejutannya berubah menjadi keraguan. Keterkejutan karena dia terkejut ibunya tau tentang perasaannya terhadap Hermione, apakah begitu jelas? Dan keraguannya karena dia ingat bahwa ibunya tidak jauh beda dengan ayahnya pemengang paham darah murni yang taat.

"Dengan status darah? Tidak." jawab Narcissa tegas, Draco menyipitkan mata tak percaya. "Leluhurku mungkin akan mengutukku karena membiarkanmu menikah dengan kelahiran muggle. Tapi aku tidak akan menyesal kalau itu adalah pilihanmu. Supermasi darah murni ternyata dipimpin oleh penyihir berdarah campuran, bukankah itu konyol? dan karena perang, sekarang darah murni semakin dipandang kuno dan semakin sedikit. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku lebih memilih memiliki menantu kelahiran muggle yang pintar dibandingkan darah murni yang tak berotak."

Draco mengedipkan matanya. Ibunya tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terkejut, tidak hanya dengan kisahnya karena membantu Potter yang suci dalam perang tapi juga ini, meruntuhkan keyakinan tentang kemurnian darahnya yang mendarah daging.

"Mother, kau mengejutkanku. Lalu kenapa kau selalu menjodohkanku dengan gadis-gadis tak berotak itu?" tanya Draco masih bingung dan tak percaya.

"Aku harus mencoba, Draco. Setidaknya aku berusaha mempertahankan kemurnian darah. Tapi pada akhirnya itu semua pilihanmu," kata Narcissa tak acuh.

"Mother."

"Draco, darah murni semakin sedikit jumlahnya, mereka bahkan menikah antar sepupu, lihat saudaramu, Sirius dan Regulus, orang tua mereka sama-sama Black. Leluhur kita terlalu arogan sehingga menikah antar sepupu untuk mempertahankan kemurnian darah dan apa akibatnya. Kita semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan keturunan." Narcissa tampak kesal. "Kau bukan anak satu-satunya Draco, kau anakku yang satu-satunya bisa bertahan, aku mengalami keguguran 4 kali sebelum mendapatkanmu, dan apa yang para penyembuh itu katakan adalah kesalahan genetika, karena kebiasaan kita menikah antar saudara."

"Bagaimana dengan Father?" tanya Draco.

"Apa kau mendapatkan komplain dari lukisannya?" tanya Narcissa menurunkan sedikit dagunya. "Dia diam-diam bangga padamu karena mendapatkan penyihir paling pintar!"

Draco mengingat kembali bahwa lukisan ayahnya tidak pernah mengeluhkan kedekatannya dengan Hermione, bahkan dia suka memarahi kalau dia bertengkar dengan Hermione, dan Draco masih agak kekanakan karena tak mau mengalah.

"Ya, tapi dia belum mencintaiku," kata Draco lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ini, ini adalah masalah yang dia takutkan karena apapun yang dia inginkan untuk Hermione, dia tau, dia tidak akan maju lebih jauh kalau Hermione tidak mencintainya.

"Dan sejak kapan seorang Malfoy takut tentang hal seperti ini. Malfoy punya daya tarik sendiri untuk menarik wanita. Dan seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan!" kata Narcissa memberikan senyum miring, Narcissa berdiri dari duduknya, dia berbalik sebelum mendapatkan handel pintu. "Oh, satu lagi Son, kau tampak sangat sehat!" dan dengan serigai terakhir penuh arti dia menutup pintu meninggalkan putranya.

...

Tok tok tok

Hermione membuka pintu bangsalnya dan menemukan Draco berdiri di depannya, wajahnya kusam, matanya sayu, dan ada bau alkohol. Senyumnya langsung menghilang, kekasihnya sedang punya masalah "Draco?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Draco.

"Iya silahkan." Hermione memberi Draco jalan masuk ke bangsalnya, mereka duduk di sofa dekat perapian, mereka hanya diam, tidak tau harus berkata apa. "Draco kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione akhirnya, lelah dengan keheningan.

"Hem, aku ingin menanyakan tentang besok. Kita berangkat pukul berapa?" tanya Draco mengambang. Hermione menaikkan alisnya, merasa bahwa bukan itulah sebenarnya tujuan Draco mendatangi bangsalnya malam-malam begini.

"Hem, mereka mengundang kita untuk makan siang, jadi aku rasa, kita bisa berangkat sekitar 11.30, bagaimana?"

"Hem, okey." Draco mengangguk, dan mereka kembali dalam diam.

"Draco apa kau keberatan bertemu dengan Harry?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menggeleng. Hermione bingung bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mengetahui masalah Draco, dia ingin menghiburnya, namun ini babak baru bagi hubungan mereka yang gamang.

"Draco, Harry seperti kakakku sendiri," Hermione mencoba menjelaskan. "Kau akan tau jika melihatnya, Ron adalah sahabat baikku dan mantanku, tapi Harry, Harry bukan sekedar teman baikku. Kami saling percaya satu sama lain. Aku tidak membutuhkan izinnya untuk berhubungan denganmu, tapi keberadaannya dalam hidupku hampir tak bisa digantikan. Aku sangat berharap kau dan Harry bisa saling berhubungan baik, kalau aku meminta kalian berteman, itu agak berlebihan, tapi saling toleransi satu sama lain. Aku mohon,"

Draco mengangguk. Hermione mendesah kesal karena dia masih bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione menarik bahu Draco agar bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Tidak, hanya.. tidak apa-apa." Hermione mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium mulut Draco, ada bau tembakau, dia dalam masalah. Kalau Cuma bau alkohol bisa saja, Draco habis minum bersama Blaise atau Theo, tapi tembakau..

"Kau bau tembakau," kata Hermione

"Heh?" Draco mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kau bau tembakau, Draco. Kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Hermione bersikeras, mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Draco tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Hermione dan menciumnya dengan keras. Tangannya turun ke pinggang Hermione dan menariknya sehingga Hermione berada di pangkuannya. Hermione kembali menyambut ciuman itu dengan sama berhasratnya, seakan semua akalnya hilang digantikan kebutuhan yang sudah terlalu lama di tahan.

Hermione menarik kerah kemeja Draco, satu-persatu tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tangan Draco mengangkat piyama Hermione dan menyelusup ke dalam. Draco mengendong Hermione masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan menidurkan gadisnya ke atas kasur bersprei kuning ke emasan. Draco menarik keatas piyama Hermione melalui lengannya namun memenjarakan tangan Hermione diatas kepala. Mengekspos dada Hermione. Mulut Draco langsung menyerang putingnya yang sudah tegak terangsang.

Hermione mendesah nikmat, dan melepaskan tangannya dari piyamanya. Dia menarik dagu Draco yang sedang menciumi rahangnya, menyamakan matanya untuk melihat mata Draco.

"What?" kata Draco pelan, dia sudah takut akan ditolak untuk ke dua kalinya.

"NO. Just.." bingung, Hermione menarik Draco ke dalam pelukkannya, dan berbisik, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan keras. Rasa dingin terasa menyelimuti Draco, perasaan aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"You.. never did before?" tanya Draco ngeri, entah jawaban apa yang dia inginkan, dia ingin menunjukan bahwa dia mencintai Hermione dengan tulus, dan memberinya kenikmatan bersama, tapi bagaimana kalau gadisnya belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya? Itu mungkin sebuah anugrah, tapi dia terlalu berharap jika memang seperti itu, pastinya tidak kan? Hermione menjalin kasih dengan Weasley hampir lima tahun.

"Tidak, just.. just once."

Draco seperti tersambar petir, dia senang karena gadisnya tak menolak, tapi dia campuran antara sedih dan tak percaya, satu kali hampir sama dengan tidak pernah. Draco menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hermione, menghirup wangi tubuh gadisnya. Hermione melihat keraguan di mata Draco, dan entah kenapa air mata mengalir dari matanya. Draco menyadari itu, dia menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan mengusap air mata itu dengan jarinya dan melihatnya secara langsung.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya menyakinkan lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku akan selembut mungkin."

Hermione mengangguk lagi.

"My plesure, Highness. I love you," Dan dengan itu Draco menciumi leher Hermione dengan mulut terbuka, menyerang gadisnya dengan ciuman panas.

"I love you, too," tanpa sadar Hermione mengucapkan itu, Draco menatapnya lagi seakan untuk menyakinkan dia tidak salah dengar, dan tersenyum lembut sebelum benar-benar menyerang Hermione kembali. Kata itu terasa benar, terasa tepat dan Hermione sadar dia sudah jatuh pada Draco Malfoy.

...

Hermione mengenggam tangan Draco, mengusapnya pelan untuk menyakinkannya juga Draco. Kemudian dia menggetuk pintu rumah Harry. Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka, dan penyihir pria berkacamata, berata hijau dan berambut berantakan membuka pintu. "Harry.."

Hermione melemparkan dirinya dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Draco bisa melihat dari cara mereka berinteraksi, no romance. Draco tersenyum simpul dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hermione semalam, kau akan tau jika melihatnya.

"Hermione, I miss you so much," balas Harry mengusap punggung Hermione.

"Aku juga, Harry. Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Hermione menarik diri, dan memandang sahabatnya itu, mengusapkan jarinya menelisipkan rambut Harry di depan dahinya, dan memperlihatkan luka sambaran petir yang begitu terkenal.

"Kau berbeda, Hermione," kata Harry memperhatikan Hermione, balik tersenyum masih memandang Hermione dan tak menyadari Draco.

"Oh, ya? What's a diffrent?" tanya Hermione tersenyum nakal.

"Hanya, hanya seperti Hermione yang dulu ku kenal," kata Harry tanpa sadar. Hermione yang ada di depannya adalah Hermione yang dulu, yang tersenyum cerah, yang akan pergi keperpustakaan kalau mendapatkan masalah, Hermione yang selalu berbicara sendiri kalau sedang berpikir. Hermione-nya, Hermione yang setelah perang menghilang menjadi Hermione pendiam dan murung. Mungkin putus hubungannya dengan Ron memanglah solusi terbaik, dia tak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

"Harry, aku membawa seseorang bersamaku!" kata Hermione menyingkir ke samping menunjukan Draco yang ada di belakangnya.

"Malfoy!" teriak Harry terkejut.

"Potter!" Draco mengangguk pelan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi tidak terpengaruh dengan teriakkan terkejut musuhnya yang masih menjadi musuh juga.

"Hermione," panggil suara dari dalam yang kemudian menunjuk yang punya suara.

"Ron!" Hermione memeluk singkat sahabatnya yang satu lagi, dan Draco tau apa perbedaannya antara pelukkan dengan Harry dan dengan Ron, tapi sekali lagi dia bernafas lega, karena dalam pelukkan itu tidak ada lagi cinta antara kekasih, sederhana mereka sahabat baik.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan disini," saat Hermione kembali ke sebelah Draco.

"Dia bersamaku,Ron," kata Hermione dengan suara berbahaya. Ini mengejutkan Ron dan Harry, jelas mereka mengenali nada itu, nada yang sering mereka dengar kala Hermione menyuruh mereka mengerjakan PR.

"Apa tujuanmu ke rumahku, Malfoy?" tanya Harry, sedikit menenangkan diri dari keterkejutannya.

"Dia bersamaku, Harry," kata Hermione pelan.

"APA!" teriak Harry dan Ron bersamaan lebih karena bingung, ada urusan apa Hermione membawa Draco-soding-Malfoy.

"Lebih baik kita masuk," kata Ginny dari belakang, teriakan mereka sudah membuatnya keluar dari dapur dan menyelamatkan Hermione dan Draco.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau menjelaskan kenapa dia disini?" tanya Harry, setelah mereka duduk di meja makan dekat, Ginny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dari belakang meja konter dapur, geli melihat suami dan kakaknya menginterogasi Hermione dan Draco.

"Oh, Harry. Draco... Draco.." kata Hermione terbata. Draco mengenggam tangannya di bawah meja, memberi dukungan dalam diam.

"Draco?" tanya Harry bingung. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil dia, 'Draco'?"

"Ya, Draco," jawab Hermione tegas. Dia sudah mempersiapkan situasi ini. "Kami berkencan, Harry!"

"APA!" kata Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Boys.." panggil Ginny dari belakang, dia melangkah ikut bergabung bersama mereka membawa sepiring kudapan dan jus labu.

"Okey, biar aku mencerna ini, kau berkencan dengan musang albino ini?" tanya Harry, menunjuk Draco, Draco mendengus kesal.

"Aku bukan musang, Pothead," balas Draco dingin.

"Hermione, begitu hancurkan hatimu waktu kita putus? Apa kau berpikir dengan benar?" tanya Ron ngeri. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ronald. Aku masih menggunakan otakku dengan benar. Dan please, Draco bukan musang Harry," kata Hermione serius. Draco menyerigai menyemangati kekasihnya.

"Kau serius kalau begitu?" tanya Harry melotot, seakan masih tidak mendengar jawab Hermione.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Harry beralih ke Draco, menuduh.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Potter. Just I love her," kata Draco tegas, jelas dia tidak akan kalah dengan Harry Potter, anak laki-laki yang tidak ingin mati. Bahkan deklarasinya ini membuat Harry dan Ron terkesiap, mulut mereka perlahan menutup kembali, menarik kata-kata yang mereka rencanakan untuk dikeluarkan. Hermione merona sangat merah, sedangkan Ginny hanya menyerigai dari balik kursinya.

"Okay, biarkan aku berpikir," kata Harry keluar ruangan, Ron mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Granger. Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Draco, menyakinkan Hermione. Hermione memandangnya dengan kekhawatiran, tapi dia akan menunjukan bahwa dia menyandang nama Malfoy bukan tanpa kebanggaan. Bahkan dia memandang rendah menghina pada dua orang yang sedang berbisik-bisik di depan pintu.

"Hermione," Hermione mengoreksi.

"Hermione," kata Draco tersenyum, mencubit hidung Hermione

"Huh, suami dan kakakku bukan lagi anak ingusan, Malfoy. Mereka mungkin sulit menerimanya, tapi mereka bukan lagi orang-orang dengan kepala panas dan langsung akan mengutukmu tanpa alasan," kata Ginny membela suami dan saudaranya, memang benar mereka berdua bukan lagi anak ingusan, Harry adalah asisten kepala departemen Auror sedangkan Ron adalah salah satu Auror hebat.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter." Kata Draco mengangguk sedikit, berasa sedikit bersalah merasa menghina sahabat Hermione.

"Okay.." kata Harry duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Okay?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Kami akan melihat apakah kami bisa menerimanya atau tidak," kata Harry pendek.

"Aku tidak minta persetujuan kalian," balas Hermione tegas, dan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya mengerut sedikit, Draco sudah akan tertawa melihat adegan itu, tapi cepat-cepat menahan, dia tidak ingin situasi itu menjadi lebih buruk.

"Hermione, kami butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Dan semua ini, cukup tiba-tiba." Ron beralasan. Jelas dia tidak ingin membuat hubungan mereka yang membaik menjadi renggang kembali.

"Baiklah, selama kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh," kata Hermione memberikan peringatan.

"Jadi, Draco kenapa kau tidak bermain catur dengan Ron, kata Hermione kau cukup mahir! Sementara aku dan Hermione akan mempersiapkan makan siang," Ginny menawarkan. Draco membelalak bukan hanya karena baru saja Ginny memanggilnya Draco, tapi juga karena dia menawarkan situasi dimana dia hanya akan bersama dua sahabat Hermione, bukan dia takut, tapi jelas dia tidak terlalu suka ketika dia dipojokkan.

"Tentu!" jawab Ron, menyerigai nakal.

"Tapi-"

Hermione sudah akan menolak, sebelum Ginny memotongnya. "Ayo Hermione. Mereka tidak akan dalam masalah, lagipula kita masih satu ruangan dengan mereka."

"Takut Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

"You Wish."

...

"Ayo Weasley," kata Draco pelan, penuh kemenangan ketika bantengnya memakan Mentri Ron.

"Skak Mat," balas Ron tersenyum mengejek, dia menarik ksatria-nya membuat Raja Draco tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"What? Bagaimana bisa?" Draco membelalak bingung dengan serangan tiba-tiba, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Rajanya yang terjepit dikepung oleh ksatria, banteng dan _bishop._

"Kau masih belum mahir, Malfoy," kata Harry mengejek, padahal bukan dia yang main.

"Kau kalah?" tanya Hermione dari konter dan mendekati meja mereka bermain catur.

"Entahlah, mungkin lain kali aku akan mengalahkannya," jawab Draco muram, masih belum percaya kalau dia dikalahkan oleh Ron.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu, Malfoy. Aku belum pernah melihat Ron kalah dalam bermain catur, bahkan melawan bidak-bidak McGonagall," kata Harry kembali mengejek, dia sebenarnya sangat suka melihat Draco terpojok.

"Aku akan main." Kata Hermione percaya diri, membuat semua pria disana mendongak ke arahnya.

"Hermione, kau becanda? Kau tau, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," kata Ron, lebih seperti tak percaya Hermione menantangnya bermain catur.

"Aku melawan Harry. Kau yang mengajari Harry bermain catur. Draco yang mengajariku. Kami satu tim," kata Hermione tegas, dia tidak suka mereka berdua mempermainkan Draco, dan dia tau betul Draco sangat mahir bermain catur.

"Hermione," kata Draco merendahkan suara, dia sudah mengajari Hermione cara bermain catur. Tapi melihat permainan Ron dia agak ragu apakah Hermione bisa menang, tapi cara Hermione yang sangat penuh percaya diri membuatnya mau-tidak mau sangat bangga, apalagi dengan cara Hermione menunjukan bahwa mereka satu tim, itu sangat menyenangkan dan menghibur hati.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Hermione, bahkan melawanku juga kau tidak pernah menang. Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa taruhannya kalau aku menang?" tanya Harry percaya diri.

"Draco akan datang ke The Burrow bersama Blaise dan Theo melawan kalian bermain Quidditch. Tapi kalau aku menang kalian tidak boleh lagi, mencampuri hubungan kami."

"Hermione!" geram Draco, kali ini dia takut dengan taruhan ini, bagaimana kalau Hermione kalah dan mereka berdua masih mencampuri hubungan mereka. Ditambah dengan dia harus mengajak Blaise dan Theo untuk melawan mereka di the Burrow, jelas itu bukan agenda yang bagus untuk di lakukan.

"Baik," kata Harry mengambil tempat Ron.

"Putih maju duluan, Potter." Jawab Hermione menyerigai.

Mereka bermain lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Masakan Ginny sudah selesai dan di hidangkan di meja makan, dan Ginny bergabung melihat petandingan sengit itu. lama kelamaan senyum Ron menghilang, dia tau strategi apa yang dilakukan Hermione, hanya dia tak bisa memberitahu Harry bagaimana mengatasinya. Mereka benar-benar meremehkannya, jelas kemampuan Hermione bermain catur amat meningkat dibandingkan terakhir kali dia melihatnya, sederhana, Hermione tidak pernah merasa permainan catur sihir itu menarik, dia tidak pernah mencoba belajar. Bahkan sebelum melihat permainan Hermione, Ron tau, kalau Draco cukup mahir setelah bertanding dengannya, dan dia cukup terkesan bagaimana dia bisa mengajari Hermione.

"Oh, tunggu.." teriak Harry saat dia meletakan bishopnya, dan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Skak mat. Janjimu, Harry," kata Hermione tersenyum, mengecup lembut pipi Draco.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengurusi lagi hubungan kalian, tapi Malfoy kalau kau menyakiti Hermione, aku akan membuat hidupmu di neraka," kata Harry akhirnya mendesah kesal, dan merasa sangat lelah entah kenapa.

"Tapi aku pikir bermain quidditch melawan Slytherin akan sangat menyenangkan," kata Ginny secara tidak langsung menggundang mereka.

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ catatan akhir dari jurnal Draco berakhir di akhir tahun ke enam dimana dia membiarkan pelahap maut untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk membantunya membunuh Dumbledore, waktu itu dia merasa sudah selesai dan sudah memilih di sisi mana dia akan berdiri, tapi untuk kebaikan cerita ini, kata-kata itu di gunakan untuk menyatakan bahwa hatinya sudah memilih kemana akan berlabuh,, co cuiiittt! Haha *Abaikan saja.**

 **Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti rate cerita ini menjadi M. Bukan karena saya mau menulis hal-hal seperti itu, tapi saya pikir tema dari cerita ini memang dewasa, dan ada adegan 21+ secara eksplesit so, jangan mengaharapkan kalau saya akan menulis lebih jauh ke arah sana, tapi mungkin pokoknya saya ngk janji.**

 **Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa update cerita ini lebih sering, terima kasih banyak, review kalian membuat saya selalu tersenyum dan semangat.**

 **Thanks for reviews, special for yellowers, scorpyena, Wisa li, swift, kristienuuna1212, aquadewi, hana, Staecia, dan Lippy Candy untuk reviewnya di chapter 7. Dan juga Lippy Candy, Whellydelviaana, aibaku, wiendzbica732, vanillathin terima kasih mereka sudah mereview faith, dan juga Tiya gustiyanti yang meluangkan waktu mereview setiap chapternya, I never could thanking enough terutama pada kalian yang mereview sebelum-sebelumnya dan tidak disebutkan semoga mereka membaca ini juga. Saya hanya tidak habis pikir karena faith sudah lama banget abisnya kenapa masih bisa dapat review.**

 **Dan maaf kalau kepanjangan hehe dan saya akan berusaha untuk update lebih cepat xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 09.**

Kilauan cahaya kuning keemasan memancar mengarah pada Hermione, kilauannya yang terang menghalagi padangannya, namun dengan sigap Hermione melemparkan mantra perlindungan di saat-saat terakhir " _Protego maksima_ ," perisai perak menelungkup di sekeliling Hermione, melindunginya dari serangan mantra

Tangan Draco melakukan gerakan memutar ke atas dan luapan angin besar dan kencang mengarah pada Hermione membuat mantra perlindungannya menipis, dengan gerakan cepat Hermione menambah mantra perlindungannya, perisai peraknya bersinar terang, angin yang mengarah padanya tidak membuatnya tumbang. Angin kencang itu mulai melambat, melihat cela dari lawannya, Hermione meluncurkan serangan. Dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat dia menyihir kawanan burung dari ketiadaan dan burung-burung itu meluncur bagai peluru mengincar si lawan.

Draco melakukan gerakan rumit cepat dan kemudian papan-papan kayu menutupinya dari serangan burung-burung kecil yang meluncur ke arahnya. Kemudian serangan Hermione berlajut hembusan air es yang runcing bagai jarum meluncur tak henti mengantikan serangan burung-burung itu.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," dan elang kutub spektral perak meluncur menutupi dan melindungi si penguncap mantra menjadikan es rucing itu menjadi air dan turun ke lantai, " _Impedimenta!_ ," ucap Draco cepat mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya, papan kayu yang tadi gunakan untuk menutupi serangan menluncur ke arah Hermione dan membawa Hermione meluncur ke belakang dan jatuh menghantam lantai di bawah ujung panggung duel.

Draco melemparkan cahaya putih ke atas, menandakan kemenangan duelnya. Tepuk tangan membahana dari seluruh ruangan, Draco menunduk sedikit dan berjalan ke arah lawannya yang masih tersungkur.

"Ehm,," erang Hermione kesakitan. Draco tersenyum mendengus dan mengambil tangan Hermione menariknya sehingga Hermione bisa berdiri, namun Hermione tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik dan Draco harus menjaganya agak bisa berdiri

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco mulai khawatir, dia menyampingkan rambut Hermione yang menutupi wajahnya dan melihat ada sedikit darah dari goresan luka di pipi Hermione.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya tadi jatuhnya kurang bagus," kata Hermione pelan. Draco mencium luka di pipi Hermione dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke luka goresan itu, dalam sekejam luka itu menutup.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Kaki-"

"Professor?" tanya Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey datang ingin membantu menyihir kursi di dekat Draco sehingga Draco bisa menempatkan Hermione.

Draco meletakkan Hermione yang sudah dia gendongnya, untuk duduk ke di kursi dan berlutut di sebelahnya tampak khawatir. Madam Pomfrey segera memeriksa Hermione. Hermione memberikan senyum menenangkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Hermione tau Draco merasa bersalah karena dialah yang menyebabkannya terluka, tapi Hermione-lah yang bersedia menjadi lawan duel Draco, jadi dia tidak akan menyalahkan Draco.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Hermione mengusap pipi Draco, "Sana kembali ke panggung, murid-murid menunggu." Hermione menyadarkan Draco kalau mereka sedang di tonton oleh satu aula penuh beberapa guru dan juga murid kelas enam dan tujuh.

Draco mengangguk dan kembali naik ke atas panggung.

"Okay. Tadi, seperti yang dicontohkan itulah yang namanya seni berduel. Berbeda dari berduel untuk berjuang atau perang, dimana kita berduel untuk menjatuhkan lawan dengan secepat dan seburuk yang kalian bisa, seni berduel di lakukan sebagai hiburan dan tidak bermaksud mencelaikai lawan dalam bentuk yang buruk ataupun kutukan-kutukan yang akan membuat cacat permanen apalagi kutukan sihir hitam. Seperti yang kalian lihat aku dan Professor Granger tidak hanya mencoba saling menjatuhkan dengan mantra dan kutukan yang kita pelajari dari pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam saja, tapi juga, mengkombinasikan mantra dan transfigurasi untuk menyerang dan bertahan. Dan itulah kenapa ada pertunjukan dan turnamen seni duel. Seperti yang kami lakukan tadi, dilakukan di atas panggung dan di tonton, sehingga yang menonton bisa melihat bentuk dari mantra-mantra tersebut."

"Professor?" salah satu pemuda dari Slytherin mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Sebastian?" tanya Draco.

"Kau berkencan dengan Professor Granger?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa ragu dan menyerigai.

Mata Draco melebar terkejut mendapatkan pertanyaan tak terduga, dia mengarahkan pandangan pada Hermione yang tadinya meringis kesakitan menjadi hilang ekspersi karena madam Pomfrey-pun berhenti melakukan penyembuhan terhadap kaki Hermione dan ikut mengalihkan pandangan pada Draco.

Draco membersihkan tengorokkannya sebelum menjawab, "Itu bukan pertanyaan untuk kelas ini, Mr Rosier!" jawab Draco tegas.

"Come on, cousin! Kau benar berkencan kan? Tadi aku melihat-"

"Sebastian," gertak Draco, dan membuat seluruh ruangan yang mulai kasak kusuk kembali hening. "Ya, aku berkencan dengan Professor Granger," kata Draco tegas, seluruh aula ber-O ria. Namun sebelum ada yang menginteruksi. Draco meneruskan. "Tapi itu bukan hal yang kalian bahas di sini ataupun di tempat lain. Hubunganku dengan Professor Granger tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, dan tidak akan mengubah mantra crutiatus menjadi membuat kalian tertawa alih-alih berteriak kesakitan," kata Draco penuh ancaman dan menyelesaikan diskusi.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang di tanyakan lagi, kelas bubar," kata Draco keras dan tegas, dan kemudian pintu aula terbuka lebar menandakan berakhirnya kelas duel itu, meja dan bangku-bangku panjang kembali ke tempatnya. Draco mengambil nafas dalam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi tempat Hermione tadi berada yang sekarang kosong.

Madam Pomfrey memberinya isyarat yang mengatakan bahwa Hermione pergi meninggalkan ruangan dari pintu belakang yang mengarah ke ruang piala. Draco memacu langkahnya, entah kenapa dia merasa takut.

Dalam perjalanannya yang terburu-buru menyusuri lorong dia menyadari kenapa, dia baru saja memberitahu seluruh orang bahwa dia berkencan dengan Hermione. Memberitahu pada semua orang tentang hubungan yang mereka tutupi karena Draco tau Hermione belum siap untuk menghadapinya. Baru tiga hari yang lalu akhirnya Hermione bersedia mengatakan hubungan mereka pada sahabatnya. Draco mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia sampai di ujung lorong dan berbelok ke kanan menuju bangsal Hermione. Draco mencoba membuka bangsal Hermione tapi tidak bisa, terkunci.

"Hermione, buka pintunya," teriak Draco, mengedor pintu. Tak ada jawaban, Draco menutup wajahnya dengan tangan frustasi, apa yang harus dia lakukan. Draco menggedor lagi lebih kuat, "Buka, atau aku akan mendobraknya!"

"Kau tidak perlu mendobraknya," kata Hermione dari belakangnya.

"Kau," ucap Draco.

Hermione melipat tangannya memberi jarak pada mereka, dia masih marah pada Draco jelas itu, dan Draco tidak menyalahkannya. Dia hanya frustasi bagaimana sehingga ini berhasil.

"Aku baru dari kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua sarapanku, karena pengumuman besarmu," kata Hermione mengejek.

Draco mengambil langkah ke depan sedikit ragu. "Itu... itu..." Draco kesulitan.

"Terucap begitu saja?" tanya Hermione pedas. Draco mengangguk, namun ada kemarahan pada Draco yang membuat Hermione bingung.

"Aku tau, kau belum siap untuk memberi tahu orang-orang, tapi aku tidak mengaharapkan kau untuk memperlakukanku seperti ini," kata Draco tak kalah pedas. Dia merasa marah dengan ekspresi jijik Hermione. "Ini hubunganmu dan aku, apa kau begitu malu berkencan denganku?" tanya Draco kesal.

Hermione menahan nafas dan mengontrol emosinya. "Aku tidak malu dengan hubunganku denganmu, Draco. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti tadi aku ingin memberitahu semua orang."

"Lalu cara seperti apa?" tuntut Draco.

"Aku kehilangan pekerjaan yang aku dambakan karena akan menikah dengan Ron. Kemudian ini, lagi aku berhubungan dengan rekan kerja, aku belum siap untuk kehilangan pekerjaanku untuk kedua kalinya dengan hal yang sama. Ini membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Dan aku yakin besok akan banyak berita mengenai hal ini, dan tidak akan lama sampai petugas kementrian datang," kata Hermione histeris mencoba menjelaskan.

"Merlin Hermione," kata Draco merana, dia melangkah ke depan untuk memeluk Hermione, namun Hermione mundur. Draco mencoba menahan emosinya, dan melangkah lagi memeluk Hermione, menolak segala bentuk penolakan. Draco berbisik ke telinga Hermione dengan lembut. "Pertama, mungkin besok akan ada berita besar mengenai ini tapi kita bisa menanganinya bersama. Kedua, orang kementrian tidak akan datang. Kita berkencan, bukan pasangan suami istri, jadi mereka tidak akan membuat kita kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Kau tidak tau, mereka mendesakku untuk segera keluar dari kementrian karena aku berkencan dengan Ron, padahal kami bahkan belum merencanakan pernikahan," kata Hermione.

"Dan ketiga, kalaupun kita menikah bukan kau yang akan kehilangan pekerjaan, tapi aku. Aku tidak berencana menjadi guru terus, Hermione. Kau bisa tanya pada Professor McGonagall kalau aku hanya disini untuk tahun ajaran ini saja, walaupun sekarang dia terus memaksaku untuk bertahan karena melihat aku adalah guru yang baik," kata Draco sombong, mengendurkan pelukkannya.

"Benarkah? Kau hanya mengajar untuk satu tahun ini saja? Kenapa?" tanya Hermione terkejut dengan berita ini. dia memaksa Draco untuk menatapnya.

"Masalah keluarga. Tapi aku akan memberitahumu kalau sudah waktunya, aku janji."

Draco mengecup kening Hermione lembut dan menarik tangannya sehingga mereka bersandar menatap ke jendela besar yang memperlihatkan gunung-gunung hijau menjulang. Draco mengeratkan tangannya di depan perut Hermione mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Hermione.

"Draco," pangil Hermione pelan.

"Hem."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak berencana menjadi guru terus, hanya saja aku belum bisa memutuskan kapan akan berhenti," kata Hermione, jarinya bermain-main di buku jari Draco yang ada di perutnya, "Aku berencana untuk melanjutkan pelatihan sebagai penyembuh. Apa aku pernah cerita, dulu aku melakukan pelatihan sebagai penyembuh, tapi kemudian aku pindah ke kementrian?" Tanya Hermione, Draco memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan untuk melanjutkan. "Setelah aku kembali ke Hogwarts aku mendapatkan surat untuk kembali ke pelatihan tapi aku menolak, karena waktu itu aku akan menikah dengan Ron. Tapi waktu berita aku putus dengan Ron menyebar ke permukaan, aku mendapatkan lagi surat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan penyembuh, aku hanya perlu meneruskan pelatihan tidak perlu mengulang dari awal."

Draco merasa kosong, dia merasa bahwa itu cara Hermione menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah ingin dia ajukan bahwa Hermione belum mau menikah dalam waktu dekat. Dia menyadari kalau dia menunggu Hermione maka dia tidak akan mendapatkan perusahaan ayahnya, uangnya mungkin cukup untuk membuatnya tidak kelaparan, tapi bukan keangungan Malfoy. Dia tidak akan lagi menjadi Malfoy yang kaya raya.

Draco mendengus sedih. Dan dia hanya menjawab dengan ciuman pada Hermione. "Kau pasti sangat hebat, sampai-sampai mereka memintamu kembali untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

Draco menggeleng.

...

"Siap?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengangguk. "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau malam ini kau cantik sekali?" tanya Draco bermain-main, mengusap rambut yang nakal keluar dari sanggulnya, dan mencium Hermione lembut. "Merah selalu pas untukmu," kata Draco kemudian.

"Dan tampak tampan untukmu, Mr Malfoy," jawab Hermione, mengusap dasi Draco yang merah sama seperti gaunnya. Menarik tangan Hermione, Draco membawa Hermione kepada ibunya di pesta dansa natal.

"Mrs Malfoy," sapa Hermione cerah.

"Hermione, dari dulu sudah aku bilang, panggil aku Narcissa," jawab Narcissa senang, mengambil tangan Hermione dan mencium pipi Hermione. Hermione agak terkejut namun senang.

"Hem, ya."

"Anakku tidak menyusahkanmu kan?" tanya Narcissa anggun, Draco mendecak tidak senang.

"Hem, tidak," jawab Hermione tersenyum lembut. Narcissa mulai bercerita kalau dia senang akhirnya mereka berkencan, dan menceritakan bahwa Draco sering sekali mengeluh tentang Hermione ketika dia pulang untuk musim panas. Hermione hanya membalas ringan dan tersenyum simpul.

"Mother," Draco memperingatkan karena Narcissa sudah akan menceritakan tentang pengalaman memalukkannya saat dia belajar menaiki sapu saat berusia 5 tahun. Tapi Narcissa tidak memperdulikan dan dia berlanjut menceritakan bagaimana dia sangat antusias akhirnya anaknya benar-benar berkencan dengan seorang gadis, yang bukan dia jodohkan.

"Beritanya sungguh heboh, aku senang dia bersamamu, Hermione. Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke Manor, Darling?" tanya Narcissa marah pada Draco. "Atau apakah kau masih trauma untuk pergi ke Manor?" tanya Narcissa kali ini pada Hermione.

"Tidak. bukan begitu Mrs.. Narsicca. Hanya saja, kami memang belum mendapatkan waktu yang tepat," Hermione menjawab sopan.

"Hem, aku merasa kalian pasangan yang cocok. Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan cucu?" tanya Narcissa, membuat Draco tersedak minumannya, Hermione merona sangat merah hampir menyaingi gaunnya. Tapi, ibunya itu seakan tidak melihat Draco yang duduk di konter bar di belakang mereka, yang dari tadi setia mendengarkan percakapan mereka "Manor benar-benar sepi," tambah Narcissa.

"Mother," Draco memperingatkan lagi, karena dia heran betapa cerewet ibunya sekarang, mungkin sendiri tidak baik untuknya.

"Maaf, aku permisi sebentar, Harry baru saja tiba," kata Hermione. Narcissa mengangguk.

"Dia benar-benar cantik. Pas untukmu," komentar Narcissa, Draco tidak membalas dan malah menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya. "Kau kenapa, Son? Aku sedang membantumu dan kau malah-."

"Kau tidak membantu Mother," potong Draco malas. Mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Dasar kau ini, kau harus bergerak cepat. Ulang tahunmu setengah tahun lagi," Narcissa mengingatkan

"Hermione belum mau menikah, Mother," jawab Draco pendek.

"Apa? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tuntut Narcissa habis sabar. Dia mendekat dan duduk di samping anaknya.

"Aku tidak tau," balas Draco pendek.

"Son?"

"Aku tidak tau, Mother," kata Draco putus asa, meminta gelasnya untuk diisi kembali.

"Apa dia tau? Apa kau memberitahu padanya?" tanya Narcissa cemas, dia meremas tangannya, membuatnya semakin pucat.

Draco menggeleng.

"Kau harus memberitahunya!" kata Narcissa keras dan tegas, menarik gelas yang sudah siap di bibir Draco.

"Tidak," jawab Draco marah.

"Kau harus memberitahunya, atau mungkin aku saja," kata Narcissa berbisik tajam.

"Jangan." Draco mengertak marah, membuat ibunya menarik diri sedikit ke belakang.

"Aku senang kalau kau mendapatkan wanita yang kau cintai, tapi aku tidak mau kau hidup miskin dan menderita," kata Narcissa lembut, mengelus pipi putranya.

"Mother, aku tidak akan jatuh miskin, aku memang mungkin tidak akan kaya tanpa warisan itu, tapi aku jelas tidak akan kelaparan. Aku masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lain."

"Pekerjaan lain apa?" tanya Narcissa habis sabar. "Tidak akan ada yang mempekerjakanmu karena masa lalu kita, kau tau kau bisa berkerja di Hogwarts hanya untuk satu tahun ini saja, karena McGonagall kesulitan mendapatkan guru untuk mata pelajaran yang mengerikan itu, dan kau memohon hanya untuk satu tahun ini saja, selebihnya tidak ada yang akan mempekerjakanmu tanpa kebesaran nama Malfoy. Kita cukup beruntung Investasi dan perusahaan keluarga masih bisa berjalan dan tidak diambil oleh kementrian. Dan kita masih bisa menjalankan perusahaan itu, tanpa terpengaruh oleh semua masalah pangeran kegelapan. Aku tidak ingin perusahan itu jatuh ke sepupumu yang rakus itu. mereka hanya akan membuat perusahan itu hancur."

"Salahkan Father yang membuat keputusan itu, Mom," elak Draco marah. Dia merasa marah pada ayahnya yang membuat warisan seperti itu, jelas sepupu Malfoynya sama tamaknya dengan ayahnya. Tapi perusahan itu semakin besar karena tangan dingin Lucius, Draco tau kenapa ibunya sangat menginginkan Draco untuk melanjutkan perusahan itu dibandingkan memberikan begitu saja pada sepupunya.

"Aku menyalahkan Lucius setiap hari. Karena membuatmu dalam kondisi seperti ini. bagaimana mungkin dia membuat wasiat seperti itu. kau satu-satu penerus nama Malfoy, mereka hanya keluarga jauh," kata Narcissa merana. Jelas dia mencintai suaminya, seburuk apapun Lucius, dia adalah pria yang selalu mencintainya, suami yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Mom," panggil Draco lembut.

"Lakukan segala cara untuk menikahi Hermione sebelum ulang tahunmu juni nanti, atau aku akan mendapatkan gadis untuk kau nikahi," kata Narcissa tegas dan berjalan ke luar, tidak sebelum Draco menyadari ada air mata yang menetes jatuh.

...

"Granger," panggil Blaise di taman depan aula depan. Aneh baginya melihat Hermione Granger duduk sendiri ditempat gelap seperti ini. kalau saja dia tidak ingin keluar untuk merokok dia tidak akan mungkin menemukan Hermione.

"Blaise," kata Hermione bingung dengan orang yang menyapanya.

"Pemandangan malam yang indah untuk dilewatkan, Granger," kata Blaise sarkatis, mengingat udara dingin musim dingin dimana mereka menunggu kapan salju akan turun, malam gelap berkabut.

"Apa Draco ke Hogwarts untuk mendekatiku?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba, ada nada marah, kesal, sedih dan putus asa di dalamnya.

"Apa?" tanya Blaise tidak mengerti.

"Apa dia datang ke Hogwarts karena benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Hermione lagi lebih marah kali ini, "Atau dia hanya mencari wanita untuk dinikahi sehingga dia tidak kehilangan warisannya?"

"Granger?"

"Katakan, Blaise," tuntut Hermione.

"Kau yang lebih tau," tantang Blaise

Hermione memadang Blaise bingung.

"Hermione, kau yang lebih tau seberapa besar cinta Draco untukmu. Dia mungkin sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kalian bertemu. Tapi apa dia memaksakan dirinya padamu? Dia terlalu sabar menunggu, terlalu sabar sampai-sampai dia bingung dengan hatinya sendiri. Dia ke Hogwarts bukan untuk mendekatimu, tapi karena pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk memastikan perasaannya padamu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku secara langsung, tapi aku tau."

"Dia ingin menikahiku untuk mendapatkan warisan," kata Hermione angkuh.

"Kau tau itu tidak benar. Dia sangat bersemangat ketika akhirnya di terima menjadi guru di Hogwarts dan juga was-was karena ini adalah tahun terakhirnya untuk memastikan jalan hidupnya. Sekali ini dia ingin menentukan sediri jalan hidupnya. Aku berani bertaruh, dia tidak akan memaksamu menikah dengannya. Dan kalau kau masih terus berada disisinya dia akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan peduli pada warisan. Tapi, kalau kau meninggalkannya sekarang, maka mungkin saja dia akan menikah dengan siapapun gadis yang dipilihkan untuknya. Bukan karena apa, karena dia hancur karenamu. Apa kau mau seperti itu?" tanya Blaise panas. Berdiri di depan Hermione.

Hermione ikut berdiri dan memandang menantang padaBlaise "Kalau dia melakukannya, berarti dia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia tidak berusaha untuk mempertahankanku."

"Hermione, Draco bukan Gryffindor. Kami Slytherin, dengan dia kemari saja itu sudah meruntuhkan semua egonya. Bukan salahnya ketika hubunganmu dengan Weasley putus. Bukan salahnya, kau menemukan jurnalnya dan mulai membuka diri padanya, bukan salahnya kau jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi dia bukan Gryffindor yang akan melepaskan semua yang dia miliki dan bertaruh pada ketidak pastian. Itulah kenapa aku bilang padamu untuk tidak menyakitinya, karena kau akan menghancurkannya," balas Blaise semakin kesal, dadanya naik turun menahan emosi.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau dia pada akhirnya memilih untuk menikah dengan salah satu gadis pilihan ibunya? Disaat aku.."

"Maka itu cukup untuknya untuk terus bersamamu dan menunggumu. Cukup di sebelahnya dan menemaninya," potong Blaise marah. Dia menggaruk wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Aku belum siap untuk menikah," kata Hermione pada akhirnya.

"Tapi apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Blaise menutut.

Hermione membalikkan badan menghindari Blaise. Apa dia mencintai Draco 'ya' dia sudah mengatakannya pada Draco, tapi sebesar apa?'.

"Tapi apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Blaise lagi.

Hermione menghela nafas dan berbalik memandang Blaise, "Ya."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu belum siap untuk menikah dengannya?" tanya Blaise.

"Menikah tidak semudah itu. tidak bisa hanya karena dasar cinta. Perlu banyak pertimbangan. Dedikasi," jawab Hermione lembut.

"Kau takut untuk percaya padanya. Kau marah karena kau meragukan bahwa dia mencintaimu. Kau marah karena kau takut bahwa niatnya padamu tidak tulus. Kau marah karena dia tidak mengatakan tentang warisan padamu," Blaise menarik kesimpulan.

"Dan kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tuntut Hermione.

"Dan apa yang akan kau katakan? apa kau akan langsung menikah dengannya kalau dia jujur?" Blaise balik bertanya.

"Aku... Aku..."

Blaise menaikkan alisnya meminta jawaban.

"Aku mempercayainya," jawab Hermione

"Lalu?"

"Aku..." tapi Hermione tak mendapatkan jawaban, ya dia takut.

"Kau hanya mencari alasan. Karena kau takut untuk percaya padanya. Karena kau sendiri takut bahwa kau sudah sangat jatuh cinta padanya, dan kau takut terluka."

Hermione mengangguk.

"Dia akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, Hermione. Aku menyakinkanmu, dia tidak akan memaksamu, kalau kau belum siap dia akan menunggu, hanya.. hanya tetaplah bersama dengannya, jangan tinggalkan dia," kata Blaise lembut.

Hermione mengangguk. Blaise tersenyum senang.

"Karena aku lega kau mengerti, aku akan mengatakan hal ini sebagai bentuk rasa percayaku padamu. Aku katakan padamu, walaupun Draco menunggumu, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencoba, dia masih Slytherin."

Hermione memandangnya bingung.

"Juga karena aku agak tidak setuju dengan ide Theo, walaupun harus aku akui ide itu cukup hebat. Tapi, aku rasa tidak akan baik untuk Draco. Tapi jangan bilang kalau aku bilang ini." Blaise berdeham membersihkan tenggorokkannya "Apa kau sadar dia tidak pernah memakai mantra kontrasepsi setiap kalian berhubungan se-"

"Oh.." mata Hermione melebar. "What? Dia melakukannya dengan sengaja?"

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Pertamanya sih, dia bilang dia lupa. Tapi aku tebak dia melanjutkannya, karena pengaruh Theo." Blaise menyerigai nakal.

"Apa dia menceritakan pada kalian, ten-?" tanya Hermione ragu.

"Tenang saja, tidak detailnya. Tapi kami tau kalian sudah sampai tahap itu," jawab Blaise menyakinkan.

Hermione mengangguk, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dan kemudian tersenyum sama liciknya yang membuat Blaise takut.

"Tapi tenang saja, kami hanya pernah melakukan itu di Hogwarts."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Blaise bingung

"Apa cuma aku orang yang membaca sejarah Hogwarts?" kata Hermione kesal. "Hogwarts dilindungi oleh mantra kuno yang tidak memungkinkan melakukan pembuahan sel telur pada wanita, itu untuk menghindari adanya siswa yang hamil sebelum menyelesaikan pendidikan, kecuali.. pokoknya, aku tidak mungkin hamil," kata Hermione mendengus.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahu kami? Aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari mantra itu! mantra itu merusak kesenangan kau tau," kata Blaise kesal. Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Ya tidak salah juga, ada di Hogwarts edisi pertama, yang ada di rak di seksi terlarang. Memang sengaja di sembunyikan sehingga kita bisa belajar untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap prilaku kita," kata Hermione bosan layaknya di depan kelas memberikan kuliah.

"Ya, kau benar juga. aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau semua orang tau. Jangan-jangan semua-"

"Tidak perlu diteruskan," kata Hermione tegas. Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak merasa bahwa hal ini lucu.

"Hermione. Blaise. Kalian disini?" panggil Draco dari aula depan, dia berjalan mendekati mereka dan memberikan tatapan bertanya.

"Oh, Drake. Sedang menikmati malam yang indah," kata Blaise melebarkan kedua tangannya menunjuk lingkungan sekitar.

Draco menatap malam yang berkabut hitam, meragukan jawaban sahabatnya.

"Anyway.. aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi pengumuman penghargaan tahun ini akan di umumkan. Malam Draco, Granger," pamit Blaise, takut menggangu pasangan itu.

"Blaise, terima kasih," kata Hermione pelan sebelum Blaise kembali.

Blaise hanya membalas dengan senyum miring dan melangkah masuk ke dalam aula besar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Draco posesif.

"Kau," jawab Hermione pendek.

"Aku?" tanya Draco bingung.

"Hem.." Hermione menarik tangan Draco membimbingnya memasuki labirin lorong-lorong di kastil.

"Hermione," panggil Draco, menarik tangan Hermione untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti dari jalannya.

"Hem," jawab Hermione menengkok ke arah Draco.

"I love you," kata Draco dan Hermione tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus cincin di lukisan morgana dan lukisan itu terbuka memperlihatkan ruangan di belakangnya.

"Hermione, ini tempat apa?" tanya Draco ketika dia memasuki ruangan itu, menyusul Hermione dari belakang. Ruangan itu berbentuk panjang dengan perapian besar di tengah-tengah dan sofa-sofa empuk bertebaran disudut ruangan. Ada lorong di kiri dan kanan yang menunjukan sepertinya adalah kamar-kamar.

"Ini namanya bangsal Morgana!" kata Hermione. Perapian langsung menyala sendiri.

"Oh, aku baru tau, ternyata di sini tempatnya. Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?" tanya Draco penasaran mendekatkan diri pada Hermione.

"Harry punya peta yang memperlihatkan tempat ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa masuk karena mereka tidak tau kegunaannya. Apa kau tau?" tanya Hermione, menarik tangan Draco mengarah ke lorong sebelah kanan.

"Ya. Aku membaca di sejarah Hogwarts dan dikatakan sebagai 'Bangsal para pengantin' tempat yang di gunakan sebagai asrama bagi murid yang sudah menikah. Dulu sekali, para penyihir, mungkin juga muggle menikah diusia yang relatif muda, sehingga ruangan ini dipakai untuk mereka," kata Draco angkuh, dia memeluk Hermione dan menciumnya, Hermione menelungkupkan tangannya ke sekeliling Draco, membalas dengan sama antusiasnya, "Kau membawaku kemari untuk mencoba kasurnya?"

Hermione mengangguk. Dan tangannya membuka salah satu pintu yang mengarah pada kamar besar, dengan kasur ukuran Queen di tengah-tengah dihiasi bingkai jendela di belakangnya. Ada dua meja belajar di bagian kiri dan dua lemari pakaian di sebelah kanan.

Draco menidurkan Hermione di ranjang dan menindihnya namun tetap menjaga berat tubuhnya pada sikunya dan mulai menciumi rahang dan leher Hermione.

"Draco.." panggil Hermione pelan, nafasnya memburu ketika ciuman panas Draco sudah mencapai lekungan dadanya.

"Hem.." jawab Draco mendesah, tangannya menaikkan gaun Hermione sehingga naik ke perutnya, Hermione terkesiap dan ikut mendesah ketika jari-jari Draco yang panjang turun ke pahanya sambil melepaskan celana dalam Hermione. Draco menarik tongkat sihir dari celana panjangnya dan melafalkan mantra kontrasepsi. Dan kembali menciumi perut Hermione.

Hermione ke terkesiap, dan pungungnya melengkung dengan kontak itu, "Draco..," Desah Hermione nikmat, namun tidak ingin salah fokus, dia sudah memutuskan. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Draco menarik gaun Hermione ke atas membuatnya telanjang utuh, dan Draco menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. "Tidak bisa menunggu nanti?" tanya Draco kembali mencium Hermione dengan penuh, tangannya mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri.

"Hem,, Draco." Hermione kesulitan, namun dia bisa mempertahankan kepala Draco untuk sejajarnya dengannya.

"Okay. Apa?" tanya Draco tidak sabar, tapi tangannya tetap terus melanjutkan membuka kemejanya.

"Kau melafalkan mantra kontrasepsi." Draco berhenti dari jalannya membuka ikat pinggang dan menatap Hermione bingung.

"Tentu. Apa kau mau hamil? Aku tau masih banyak yang ingin kau raih. Aku tidak mau kalau kita sampai punya anak dan itu menganggumu. Dan pastinya aku akan segera menikahimu tenang saja," kata Draco tersenyum nakal, meletakan sikunya di sebelah sisi Hermione untuk menahan tubuhnya, merasa kalau percakapan ini masih terus akan berlanjut namun menciumi leher Hermione sehingga tidak membuat moodnya hilang.

"Tapi biasanya kau tidak pernah menggunakan mantra kontrasepsi," kata Hermione memberikan fakta.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Selain di bangsal ini, Hogwarts di pasang mantra kuno, sehingga tidak memungkinkan terjadi pembuahan?" tanya Draco bingung dengan ide bahwa Hermione tidak tau tentang hal yang dia ketahui. "Apa selama ini kau memikirkan ini?" tanya Draco ragu, "Jangan, Jangan pikirkan apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan," perintah Draco, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Hermione, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa situasi ini sungguh tidak bagus.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Hermione?" kali ini Draco sepenuhnya memberikan perhatian penuh, dia menarik diri dari tubuh telanjang Hermione. Dan menatapnya bingung.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan ibumu," kata Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi bukankah kau ingin melanjutkan menjadi penyembuh, aku pikir kau belum siap untuk-"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Walaupun aku akan kembali ke pelatihan, aku tidak masalah untuk menikah. Aku hanya masih belum yakin, tapi sekarang aku yakin," kata Hermione malu.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya untuk berpikir, "Ini kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Untuk mengetesku? Mencari tau apakah aku benar mencintaimu atau hanya ingin menikahimu untuk warisan?" ada perasaan marah dalam nadanya.

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa." Hanya itu yang terucap oleh Draco.

"Draco," panggil Hermione lembut.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, tapi aku yang melamarmu, bukan kau," kata Draco marah, Hermione tersenyum karena ternyata itu masalahnya, Draco tidak marah karena dia menguji.

"Anggap saja kau kalah cepat," kata Hermione pelan.

"Tidak. aku akan melamarmu dengan benar. Tapi-" dia jadi teringat bahwa orang tua Hermione sudah meninggal dalam perjalaan ke Australian dan dia melihat kesedihan di mata gadisnya itu.

"Kau harus melamarku pada Harry. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri." Kata Hermione tegas, menolak membiarkan suasana itu menjadi berkabung.

"Kau sengaja menantangku?" tanya Draco mendengus.

"Take it or leave it?" tanya Hermione menantang.

"Of course, i will take it, my future wife."

 **_TBC_**

 **AN/ Thanks for reviews aquadewi, O. o, Staecia, scorpryena, mrs. Delacour, Lippy Candy dan Guest.**

 **Tadinya mau jadi dua chapter karena awalanya, saya mau buat cerita ini singkat-singkat aja gitu, tapi terus saya pikir-pikir lagi saya panjangin deh biar bisa di selesaikan dalam satu chapter lagi. How?**

 **Dan lukisan Morgana diambil dari percakapan Pansy dan Draco dan Hermione di Aurelian. hehehe**

 **Dragonjun always with LOVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 10.**

Draco menunggu dengan gugup sampai tangga berputar itu berhenti. Menghadapkannya pada pintu kayu besar hitam. Dia mengetuk pintunya, dan jawaban dari dalam ruangan, memberinya izin untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia menarik nafas dalam menghadapi kegugupannya, _Malfoy tidak pernah gugup._

"Kepala sekolah!" Draco menyapa kepala Sekolah yang sedang duduk di belakang meja panjang besar di ruangan bundar itu.

"Masuk, Professor Malfoy. Aku rasa kau punya urusan mendesak, mengingat ini agak terlalu pagi dan ah.. hari libur," jawab Professor McGonagall tanpa menaikkan pandangannya dari perkamen yang ada di depannya. Walaupun dia bilang itu masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu dan hari libur, nyatanya dia juga masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Draco?" tanya lukisan Professor Snape terbangun dari tidurnya, curiga dengan kedatangan Draco, dia sepenuhnya terbangun untuk ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan yang akan dilakukan.

"Severus!" sapa Draco singkat pada lukisan ayah baptisnya, tidak diragukan mereka berkomunikasi dalam diam, Draco yakin Severus akan memberi tahu kabar ini di manor dan juga lukisan ayahnya. "Minerva, aku ingin berdiskusi sedikit denganmu. Tapi kalau kau agak terganggu sekarang, mungkin kita bisa mengatur lain kali. Tapi ini agak mendesak," lanjut Draco, _Slytherin_ menarik ulur penuh kelicikan.

"Tak masalah. Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang. Lagi pula kau sudah mengirim burung hantu sebagai peringatan. Dan aku juga tidak ingin tidur lagi, walaupun ini hari minggu. Duduklah!" jawab Minerva McGonagall. Draco mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja Kepala Sekolah, sedangkan Kepala Sekolah membereskan perkamennya dalam satu gulungan dan merapihkannya di ujung meja, akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Draco.

"Aku mendiskusikan sedikit mengenai posisiku dan juga Hermione," kata Draco memulai. "Kami memutuskan untuk menikah sebelum tahun ajaran selesai. Aku tau ini tidak seperti perjanjian kita, bahwa aku akan mengajar selama satu tahun untuk tahun ajaran ini. aku ingin tau pendapatmu." Draco mencoba sesopan mungkin, ini adalah sikap yang sering dia lakukan, dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang-orang membaca emosinya.

"Pendapatku tidak berguna, Draco, tapi saran, aku cukup bisa berikan. Tapi kapan tepatnya kalian berencana menikah?" tanya Professor McGonagall ada senyum tipis, sangat tipis terpeta di bibirnya.

"Kami mempertimbangkan sekitar bulan maret atau april. Tapi jujur saja, aku belum meminta langsung dengan Potter," jawab Draco. "Potter wali Hermione," lanjut Draco enggan, bahunya bergerak tak nyaman, dan Professor McGonagall entah kenapa merasa sedikit terhibur melihatnya.

"Hem, aku takut aku menambah bebanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan kalian berdua, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan guru sampai tahun ajaran baru. Aku berharap, melihat hubungan kalian, kalian akan menikah setelah tahun ajaran selesai," kata Professor McGonagall berterus terang, dia agak sedikit sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa dia akan ditinggalkan langsung oleh dua guru terbaiknya. "Saranku adalah, kau harus mencari penganti kalian berdua," kata Professor McGonagall. "Dan yang aku maksudkan benar-benar berkualifikasi. Satu Lockhart cukup untuk sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts berdiri!"

"Hem, aku akan mengusahakannya," jawab Draco sedikit berpikir. "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemukkannya?" tanya Draco.

"Aku takut, kau harus menunda pernikahanmu, Draco. Kementrian tidak akan mengizinkan kalian menikah jika kalian masih bekerja pada instansi yang sama. Dan aku tidak bisa mengganti kalian jika tidak menemukan penggantinya lebih dulu. Aku akan berusaha mencarinya, tapi aku tidak bisa janji. Kau tau, sulit untuk mencari seseorang yang benar-benar hebat dalam ramuan, dan juga pertahanan ilmu hitam. Terlebih di tengah-tengah tahun ajaran seperti ini," kata Professor Mconagall menjelaskan. "Aku akan mencoba mengusahakan untuk kembali menghubungi Horace, tapi dia sudah menghilang sejak perang selesai. Lalu Hermione juga adalah kepala asrama Gryffindor. Mungkin Neville mau menggantikan. Tapi aku belum melihat ada solusi. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti."

Draco kecewa mendengarnya, namun dia melihat tatapan penuh arti dari ayah baptisnya, dia tau akan ada rapat alot di bansalnya nanti. Menarik nafas sekali lagi, Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku mengerti, Professor. Aku permisi."

...

Hermione menyerahkan secankir kopi ke tangan Draco, dan mengikuti duduk di sebelah Draco, memandang perapian yang sedang melahap kayu bakar. "Jadi bagaimana tadi? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan McGonagall?" tanya Hermione, mengelungkan selimut di sekeliling tubuhnya, udara januari masih sangat jauh dari bersahabat.

"Rencana pernikahan kita," jawab Draco pendek menghirup kopinya.

"benarkah? Lalu apa katanya?" tanya Hermione menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Draco. Draco menaruh cangkir kopinya di meja di depannya dan mengelungkan tangannya ke sekeliling Hermione, menarik pinggangnya semakin merapat.

"Not good. Intinya, Professor McGonagall bilang kita harus mencari penganti kita, baru Kementrian akan mengizinkan kita menikah," jawab Draco datar, namun Hermione sudah cukup kenal dengan nada suara itu, ada kesedihan di dalamnya. Hermione mengangguk mengerti dia sudah memprediksi hal itu. akan sulit menganti guru di tengah tahun ajaran seperti ini, dan dia cukup mengerti mencari guru yang berkualifikasi sangatlah sulit, kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka pernah memperkejakan Lockhart

"Draco, kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Sebelum kau terlalu pusing dengan semua pemikiran yang ada di kepalamu itu, perlu aku koreksi kita hanya perlu mencari satu penganti, antara kau atau aku," kata Hermione, menggarukkan hidungnya ke leher Draco.

"Ya, kau benar," jawab Draco mengambang berpikir, matanya menatap jauh. "Tapi tetap saja sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa. Sejujurnya aku lebih suka kalau bisa mendapatkan penganti untuk kita berdua, aku tidak ingin kita tinggal terpisah," jawab Draco semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Draco, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa menikah sebelum kau dua puluh lima tahun?" tanya Hermione enggan, dia tidak suka membayangkan hal ini. dia masih teringat pembicaraan Draco dengan Narcissa, bagaimana kalau Narcissa bersikeras untuk menikahkan Draco dengan gadis pilihannya? Dan kalaupun Draco tetap memilihnya, apakah dia bisa hidup tanpa warisannya?

"Aku akan kehilangan Malfoy Corp," jawab Draco masih dengan nada datar.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah seperti itu. aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan ibumu," ucap Hermione agak kesal karena Draco mengentengkan masalah yang menurutnya berat.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun selain denganmu. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan perusahaan itu, sebelum kau melamarku," jawab Draco dengan senyum nakal, Hermione mencubit bagian lengan atas Draco "Aw.."

"Aku serius," jawab Hermione kesal.

"Aku juga serius. Bohong kalau aku tidak menginginkan perusahan itu. tapi aku sudah membuat rencana B, kalau hal itu terjadi. Dan sekarang aku pikir aku akan tetap menjalankan rencana B-ku itu, walaupun aku mendapat ataupun tidak warisan itu," jawab Draco mantap, rapat besarnya dengan lukisan ayah dan juga ayah baptisnya yang alot, membulatkan tekadnya yang lama tersimpan.

"Oh ya? Katakan padaku," pinta Hermione. Draco memanyunkan bibirnya pura-pura berpikir.

"Hem itu, aku berencana untuk membuka usaha yang berhubungan dengan hobbi-ku. Ramuan," jawab Draco agak malu. Hermione tidak tau kenapa Draco perlu malu. Bukankah membuat usaha baru itu bagus, setidaknya dia berusaha, _Fucking Gryffindor_ , jelas Draco tidak berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Kau mau membuat perusahan penyedia ramuan? Atau toko bahan-bahan ramuan?" tanya Hermione, membuat suasana menjadi ringan kembali.

"Penyedia ramuan, aku berpikir bisa marger dengan Theo, aku yakin dia tidak akan menolakku," jawab Draco berpikir, tapi tampak yakin.

"Ada perbedaan antara teman dan bisnis, Draco," Hermione memperingatkan.

"Tetap aku tau dia akan menerima penawaranku," kata Draco amat yakin kali ini.

"Aku hanya berharap itu tidak akan mengganggu persahabatan kalian," kata Hermione. Dia benar-benar berharap hal itu. banyak sahabat yang menjadi musuh karena uang, dan bisnis penuh dengan uang. Hermione menyukai persahabatan Draco, Theo dan Blaise. Dia tidak ingin Draco kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, apalagi karena harta.

"Hermione..." panggil Draco lirih.

Draco mendudukkan dirinya lebih tegak, Hermione ikut duduk dengan tegak. Draco menarik sesuatu dari kantung celananya, sebuah kotak cincin beludru hijau gelap. Draco membuka penutupnya dan memperlihatkan cincin platinum berhiaskan batu safir, _biru, warna kesukaannya_.

"Draco," panggil Hermione gugup.

"Hermione, mau kau menikah denganku?" tanya Draco lirih. Hermione terkesiap, bagaimana mungkin sekarang Draco melamarnya dengan cincin?

"Draco, bukannya kau bilang ingin melamarku secara resmi?" tanya Hermione ragu.

"Apa kau akan menolakku kalau Potter menolak lamaranku untukmu?" tanya Draco retoris.

"Tidak. aku sudah bilang. Aku tidak memerlukan persetujuannya, tapi kehadirannya sangat penting untukku," kata Hermione mendesah. "Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang akan melamarku di depannya?" lanjut Hermione agak kesal, dia sudah akan menangis karena bahagia. Dia jelas akan menerima Draco walaupun Harry menolak. Atau bahkan kalau Harry tidak mau datang ke pernikahannya.

"Aku tau. Hermione, hanya saja..." kata-kata Draco terputus. Hermione tersenyum mengerti. Ini adalah saat yang sulit untuk kekasihnya itu, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Hermione tidak akan mencampakkannya "Mau kah kau menerima cincin ini..?"

"Tentu, Draco. Ini sangat cantik," kata Hermione tersenyum, Draco memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Hermione, dan menciumnya lembut.

"Terima kasih," bisik Draco lirih.

...

"Hermione.." kata Draco menarik tangan Hermione, menghentikan langkah mereka menuju rumah yang ada di depan mereka, rumah dengan tambahan-tambahan aneh di sekelilingnya yang membuatnya miring.

"Ayo, Draco. Kita sudah hampir terlambat," kata Hermione menarik tangan Draco, memawa mereka ke rumah miring tersebut.

"Hermione, kau bilang aku harus mendatangi Potter. Tapi ini Weasley," kata Draco bersikeras belum mau melangkahkan kakinya.

"Draco. Mr Weasley menggundangku untuk makan malam dan Harry akan ada di sini. jadi sudah ayo kita cepat selesaikan ini," kata Hermione juga bersikeras, yang akhirnya membuat Draco luluh dan mengikuti langkah Hermione.

"Aku akan langsung ber-apparate kalau tidak mengingat aku terlalu mencintaimu," kata Draco bergumam. Hermione tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco. Ayo cepat jalannya," kata Hermione tegas.

Mereka menyebrangi halaman berumput melewati kandang babi, terdengar kasak-kusuk aneh dari pohon rimbun yang ada disebelahnya, kemungkinan itu adalah para jembalang yang sedang berpesta menikmati indahnya bulan purnama.

Hermione mengetuk pintu.

Mrs Weasley membuka pintu dan menyapa dengan pelukkan hangat, "Selamat datang, dear!" sapa Mrs Weasley, tidak menyadari keberadaan Draco di belakangnya. "Masuk."

Mrs Weasley memimpin Hermione untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ke arah dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang keluarga. Sudah banyak yang datang, semua weasley kecuali charlie yang ada di Rumania dan Percy. Tapi kebisingan di rumah itu masih terasa karena tambahan Fleur dan si kecil Teddy Lupin dan Victorie. Draco mengikuti di belakang Hermione memasuki rumah.

"Bloody Hell, kau membawanya," kata Ron dengan mulut penuh kudapan, pacarnya disebelahnya tidak setuju dengan tingkahnya yang bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Georgie, kedatangan musang," kata Fred menyenggol perut kembarannya yang ada di sebelahnya, air yang ada di gelasnya tumpah.

"Musang albino," jawab George kesal, melempar pandangan kesal pada Draco.

"Fred! George! Jaga sikap kalian. Hai, Hermione, dear," Mrs Weasley memperingatkan putra kembarnya. Dia memberikan senyuman permintaan maaf pada Hermione namun seperti segirai, dia juga tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu tambahan. "Aku merindukanmu. Kau membawa Draco."

"Iya, Mrs Weasley. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, hanya saja kami ingin bertemu dengan Harry, jadi aku sekalian membawa Draco," kata Hermione beralasan.

Harry yang baru turun dari lantai atas, menyadari tamu yang baru datang dan langsung memanggil sahabat baiknya itu! "Hermione."

"Harry," jawab Hermione, memeluk sahabatnya.

"Kau membawa dia?" tanya Harry tidak percaya, menyadari keberadaan Draco yang ada dari belakang pundak Hermione. Dia masih merasa canggung dengan keberadaan Draco di sekitarnya, terlebih sebagai kekasih Hermione, namun dia tidak mau menyakiti hati sahabanya itu, jadi mencoba untuk tidak terlalu keras.

"Ya, Harry," kata Hermione tersenyum senang menarik kepalanya dari bahu Harry. Namun Harry belum melepaskan pelukkannya, dan Hermione menempatkan tangannya di pundak Harry. "Ada kabar yang ingin Draco sampaikan pada kalian," kata Hermione antusias.

Dan Harry menyadari cincin yang ada di jari manis Hermione.

"Hermione, apa ini? ini bukan... kau tidak akan menikah dengannya kan?" tanya Harry tidak percaya, semua orang di sana terkejut kecuali Draco dan bocah-bocah yang belum mengerti. Hermione membalas dengan senyum.

"Sejujurnya, itulah kabar yang ingin kami sampaikan," kata Hermione datar.

"APA?" kata Harry dan Ron bersamaan, Ron yang sudah berdiri di belakang Harry ikut berteriak.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Harry. Hermione menggeleng. Draco membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

"Hem, semuanya!" kata Draco menarik perhatian semua orang. "Aku, seperti yang kalian tau, Draco Malfoy, sudah melamar Hermione Granger untuk menjadi istriku. Potter, sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Hermione, aku meminta padamu untuk menikahinya," kata Draco pelan namun tegas. Hermione tidak bisa lebih senang, Draco menunjukkan sikap tenang namun percaya diri dan tidak terintimidasi oleh semua orang di the Burrow.

"Apa kalian memerlukan izinku?" tanya Harry mengejek.

"Harry!" Hermione memperingatkan! Alisnya berkerut kecewa.

"Wow, kau akan menikah dengan musang? Apa dia hebat ditempat tidur?" tanya Fred menyerigai, namun hal itu membuat suasana tegang menjadi sedikit mencair, Bill mendengus namun memberikan senyum nakal pada Hermione. Wajah Hermione terasa menjadi merah padam.

"Sejujurnya Fred, mungkin setelah ini kau bisa membawa Draco ke belakang untuk mengajarimu satu dua teknik!" kata Hermione membela Draco, Draco hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar itu, dan ekspresi Harry dan Ron adalah yang paling menghibur. Hanya George dan Bill yang tertawa lepas, sedangkan Ginny, Fluer dan Sabina, pacar Ron saling bertukar senyum nakal.

"Thank you Ferret," kata Fred mendengus.

"Hermione!" bentak Harry, tidak nyaman dengan apa yang diucapkan Hermione, namun Hermione tidak mau kalah balas membentak.

"Harry!"

"Hermione," kata Harry hati-hati. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Baru kemarin kau membuatku syok karena mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan Malfoy, sekarang kau datang kemari bilang kau akan menikah dengannya? Apa yang kau harapkan untuk aku katakan?" tuntut Harry putus asa.

"Harry!" kata Hermione memelas. Draco menarik Hermione menenangkan, gadisnya sudah hampir menangis.

"Potter! Aku tau ini mungkin membuatmu syok dan sulit untuk menerimanya! Tapi aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan membahagiakannya, dan kalian yang ada di sini sebagai saksinya," kata Draco bersungguh-sungguh. Dia menatap langsung pada Harry Potter, musuh bebuyutannya. Dia ingin menyakinkan Harry bahwa dia tidak salah mempercayakan Hermione kepadanya.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya dan mengaruk-garuk rambutnya, dia melihat pasangan di depannya dan jujur saja dia tidak bisa bilang tidak. dia bisa melihat kesungguh dua orang itu, dan merasa bersalah kalau dia akan membuat mata penuh bahagia Hermione menjadi redup seperti tahun-tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, Malfoy!" kata Harry akhirnya.

"Harry?" tanya Hermione lagi memastikan.

"If you Happy!" jawab Harry enggan. Hermione berlari memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"I love you, Harry!"

...

Sorak-sorai mengema, banyak yang bergerombol membentuk grup-grup menuju lapangan Quidditch. Final Quidditch akan segera berlangsung. Juara bertahan Slytherin melawan musuh terbesar mereka Gryffindor.

"Hermione?" panggil Harry, dia dan Ron seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menonton pertadingan final piala Quidditch di Hogwarts, kali ini dilengkapi dengan Charlie yang belum kembali ke Rumania, dia hadir dalam pernikahan Hermione dan Draco.

"Harry, Ron! Charlie! Kalian datang?" tanya Hermione senang melihat sahabat-sahabanya datang.

"Harus diakui aku perlu hiburan. Dan kami menemani Charlie, dia sudah lama tidak menonton piala Quidditch di Hogwarts!" kata Harry, memberikan pelukkan singkat kepada sahabanya itu.

"Tentu, ini pertandingan besar. Kami selalu datang setiap final Quidditch. Lagi pula kali ini Gryffindor masuk final. Oh, aku merindukan mendapatkan piala Quidditch lagi," kata Ron mengenang. Charlie terlalu sibuk melihat sekeliling.

"Terlalu berharap Weasley!" ejek Blaise yang baru saja tiba dia ditemani oleh Daphne.

"Zabini!" sapa Harry.

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy! Mana Theo dan Draco?" tanya Blaise memberikan pelukkan singkat juga pada Hermione, Daphne hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menyapa yang lain.

"Blaise, mereka sedang di aula tadi. Kita ke lapangan Quiddich duluan saja. Mereka pesan untuk mencarikan tempat duduk untuk mereka, juga," kata Hermione. Mereka berjalan ke arah lapangan Quidditch bersama-sama, tapi Harry mendekatkan diri pada Hermione untuk bicara dengan sahabanya

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hermione?" tanya Harry pada Hermione.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik," jawab Hermione ceria, dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menyakinkan Harry.

"Kau tau apa yang aku tanyakan!"

"Aku benar-benar baik, Harry. Memang agak sulit dengan Draco dan aku tinggal di tempat berbeda, tapi selama tiga bulan ini kami tidak mengalami kendala, Professor McGonagall mengatur jaringan floo di kantor Draco sehingga dia bisa pulang ke Manor setiap malam. Lagi pula aku juga sibuk, sejujurnya aku merasa sangat beruntung karena sudah menikah dengan Draco. Perpustakan di Manor sangat membantuku untuk persiapan training untuk Penyembuh bulan oktober nanti," kata Hermione menjelaskan, dia memberikan usapan penuh kasih sayang pada sahabatnya itu. Harry mengangguk mengerti. Dalam Hati Harry harus mengakui bahwa Hermione benar-benar tampak baik, bahagia. Dia senang temannya sudah menemukan kebahagiaanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Narcissa?" tanya Harry

"Dia baik. Dia sudah mengharapkan cucu sebenarnya, tapi aku dan Draco ingin menundanya dulu," kata Hermione merona, pikiran untuk memiliki momongan sangat menyenangkan, tapi ada yang perlu dia selesaikan dulu, dia tidak ingin dia menyesal nantinya. Dia yakin waktunya akan tiba ketika dia dan Draco siap memiliki anak. "Aku perlu menyelesaikan trainingku dulu. Mungkin setelah aku selesai baru kami akan membicarakan momongan. Kau? Bagaimana dengan Ginny, kenapa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"What? Oh, Ginny? Dia hamil," jawab Harry tersenyum senang. Mata Hermione melebar senang, "Tiga bulan," kata Harry.

"Oh, Harry! Aku bahagia," respon Hermione. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju box yang ditengah yang sudah hampir penuh dengan para guru dan alumni-alumni Hogwarts yang ikut menonton. Professor McGonagall menggunakan jubah hitam untuk memberitahu bahwa dia netral, tidak mendukung salah satu asrama, tapi pita yang ada di kantung di dadanya berwarna merah dan ada embel singa di ujungnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Malfoy? Apa dia masih bertahan di Hogwarts?" tanya Harry penasaran. Mereka meminta Theo untuk mengantikan posisi Draco menjadi guru PTIH, dan dengan susah payah akhirnya Theo setuju, setidaknya sampai akhir tahun ajaran sedangkan Draco mengantikan posisi Hermione untuk menjadi guru Ramuan. Sebenarnya Hermione belum mau berhenti, tapi Draco menyakinkannya untuk memulai persiapan untuk training penyembuhnya di bulan oktober. Lagipula, ini agar mempermudah Theo dan Draco untuk membangun rencana usaha mereka.

"Kami sudah cukup sulit membujuk Theo untuk mengantikan posisi Draco untuk tiga bulan terakhir ini, tapi Theo tidak mungkin meninggalkan perusahaannya lebih lama lagi, dan Professor McGonagall hanya menemukan satu guru yang bisa mengantikan posisi Draco, karena memang kontrak kerjanya hanya satu tahun ini. tapi Dia belum menemukan pengantikku, jadi kemungkinan Draco masih akan menjadi guru Ramuan," kata Hermione menjelaskan, dia cukup sedih dengan hal itu, tapi apabila dia melakukan training bulan oktober, maka frekuensi pertemuan mereka akan semakin sulit.

"Jadi Malfoy akan bertahan sampai tahun depan?" tanya Harry

"Kemungkinan besar kalau kami tidak bisa menemukan pengganti, mencari pembuat ramuan yang benar-benar ahli sangat sulit, Harry. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Draco akan mengantikan aku. Theo jelas tidak terlalu suka menjadi guru ramuan," kata Hermione mendengus, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Theo sama berkualifikasinya untuk menjadi guru ramuan namun dia tidak mau menjadi guru ramuan, menurutnya itu kurang menarik dan tidak sexy. Hermione ingat Blaise sampai memukul kepalanya karena hal itu, tapi Theo bersikeras tidak mau menjadi guru ramuan, dia tidak mau bau asap dan berpenampilan kucal seperti mendiang Professor Snape. Sampai dia memberi ultimatum terima atau dia menolak menolong mereka, Akhirnya Draco mengalah mengambil posisi Hermione menjadi guru ramuan.

"Bisa dimengerti," kata Harry duduk di deretan ketiga dari atas.

"Bloody Hell, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ron terkejut. Harry dan Hermione mendengok mengarah pada dua orang pria yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Keduanya sama-sama tinggi, tampan dan memakai jubah hitam, yang satu berambut hitam dan mengenakan syal hijau perak Slytherin, sedangkan yang satunya berambut perak platina memakai syal merah emas Gryffindor.

"Apa yang dilakukan, Malfoy!" tanya Harry terkejut.

"Harry, apa aku belum bilang, Draco mengantikanku menjadi Kepala asrama Gryffindor," kata Hermione enteng, seakan itu bukan masalah serius.

"Aku harap ini bukan taktik untuk menjatuhkan tim Gryffindor," kata Ron mengelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Gezz, Weasley aku malah berharap hal itu," balas Blaise yang ada di depannya, dia cukup tau kenapa bicara seperti itu, karena dia tau Draco sangat berambisi membuat tim Gryffindor yang dalam tiga tahun belakang tidak pernah mengambil tempat di final, untuk menjadi juara. Tentu saja, perlu diingat berkat iming-iming indah, malam terbaik dari istrinya. "Kau harus berterima kasih padanya kalau Gryffindor sampai menang. Kau ingat mereka di posisi ke tiga tahun lalu, dan terakhir di tahun sebelumnya."

Draco dan Nott mencapai tempat mereka, Theo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Blaise dan Daphne, sedangkan Draco menuju sebelah istrinya, dia memberikan ciuman singkat sebelum duduk di sebelah Hermione

Tidak berapa lama pertandingan di mulai. Suara sorai-sorai mengema menambah ketegangan. Kedua kubu saling mencuri angka. Tapi jelas chaser Slytherin tampak lebih unggul, Sebastian Rosier, sepupu Draco sampai memberikan serigai menyebalkan ke Draco menunjukkan bahwa dia tak akan memberi ampun pada Gryffindor, dan memang dialah pencetak angka terbanyak. Ketegangan berlanjut sampai pada kedua seeker menukik tajam. Mereka sepertinya sudah menemukan snitch. Mereka saling adu manuver untuk menangkap snitch. Draco mengalungkan kedua tangannya berdoa, dan kemudian keduanya berongsot ke tanah, dan dengan bangga Derren Spinet menunjukkan snitch ke udara, membuat gerombolan merah berkoar-koar bergembira memenangkan piala. Gryffindor menang hanya dengan selisih tiga puluh angka, benar-benar kemenangan tipis, tapi tetap sebuah kemenangan.

Professor McGonagall memberikan piala kepada kapten Gryffindor, dan mereka terbang melakukan gerakan akrobatik di udara dan kemudian meluncur secara berbaris memberikan tos pada Draco, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan kejayaan mereka. Bahkan Charlie ikut memberi pelukkan pada Draco juga. kedua sahabatnya hanya memandang kesal dari tempat duduk mereka

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hermione dan dia langsung memberikan ciuman panas dan menggairahkan, tidak perlu disebut di depan umum.

"Gezz, bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di depan publik?" tanya Ron jijik

"For the Winner!" bisik Hermione, setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"You, the best prize that i get!" bisik Draco, dan kembali menciumnya.

"Gezz, Malfoy. Aku berharap anak baptisku masih ular-ular Slytherin dibandingkan singa-singa Gryffindor," kata Theo menyerigai.

"Thanks, Nott!"

...

Sampai di dalam aula, Hermione agak terkejut karena menemukan aula sudah di hiasi tidak hanya dengan dekorasi Gryffindor yang baru saja memenangkan piala Quidditch tapi juga dengan Slytherin. Mereka berpesta seakan itu bukan kemenangan tim Gryffindor saja.

"Aku baru tau ini adalah pesta perpisahan untuk kita. Kau tidak bilang kalian sudah menemukan penganti guru ramuan?" tanya Hermione bingung, melihat para murid menari-nari di bawah panggung, dengan band yang bernyanyi lagu beraliran Rock.

"Sejujurnya tidak," jawab Draco singkat. Hermione menaikkan alis curiga. "Jadi, kami hanya mendapatkan guru pertahanan yang akan mengantikan posisiku," jawab Draco.

"Lalu? Yang mengajar guru ramuan?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Theo!"

"Theo? Bukankah kau bilang dia tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaanya lebih lama lagi?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Kita sungguh menginspirasi, Darling. Lihat!" kata Draco menunjuk arah jam 12 di sana ada Theo sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang penyihir wanita cantik, berambut pirang, dan tinggi bagai model. Hermione memperhatikan dengan seksama, wanita itu tersenyum dan Hermione merasa familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia adik Delacour," jawab Draco.

"Gabrielle!"

"Yep, dia akan mengantikan posisiku sebagai guru Pertahana. Dan Theo berharap bernasip sama denganku, dia akan tinggal di sini untuk satu tahun, sampai Slughorn kembali tahun depan dari perjalanannya!" kata Draco menjelaskan. "Dan dia berharap seperti kita, mendapatkan romansa menjadi guru," kata Draco melanjutkan.

Hermione mengelengkan kepala geli.

"Kau mungkin menganggap ini hanya lelucon. Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur karena memutuskan menjadi guru, Hermione," kata Draco mengambil tangan Hermione ke tangannya.

"Dan aku senang kau menjadi guru, Draco," jawab Hermione pelan, menempatkan kecupan singkat. "Jadi kita akan pulang ke rumah, sekarang?"

Draco mengangguk

"Hermione?" panggil Draco menarik tanggan Hermione, ketika Hermione akan berdiri.

Hmm..

"Sebentar, ini!" kata Draco menaruh jurnalnya dulu. Jurnal yang ditemukan oleh Hermione di kamar kebutuhan. Jurnal yang dia kembalikan saat mereka menikah.

"Jurnalmu?" tanya Hermione tak mengerti.

"Aku menuliskan penutup di jurnal itu, kau bersedia membacanya?"

Hermione sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya dia membuka halaman paling akhir. Tulisan Draco masih sama, miring, tegas, dan anggun. Menarik nafas dalam, Hermione mulai membaca catatan akhir di dalam jurnal itu.

 **15 Juni 2005**

 _Pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki disini, waktu aku berumur sebelas tahun. Aku hanyalah anak orang kaya manja, sombong, arogan, keji dan congkak. Aku berjalan bagaikan semua orang adalah rendah dan akulah yang terhebat. Hogwarts menawarkanku ilmu, sahabat, harapan, hidup._

 _Untuk kedua kalinya aku melangkahkan kakiku, Namun kali ini aku bukan lagi anak kaya yang manja dan sombong. Walaupun aku masih arogan! Hehe namun aku datang dengan kegamanngan, kehancuran dan rasa putus asa, namun Hogwarts masih menawarkan hal yang sama. Dan aku beruntung dan juga bersyukur aku datang ke Hogwarts._

 _Satu tahun ini sungguh berharga untukku, aku menemukan murid-murid yang membuat hidupku yang membosankan menjadi menyenangkan, pengalaman-pengalaman yang tidak mungkin aku lupakan, aku tidak pernah membayangkan untuk bisa berbicara pada para Hufflepuff dan mengajari mereka berdansa, atau bahkan menjadi kepala Asrama Gryffindor, memberi mereka latihan Quidditch untuk memenangkan piala. Namun yang paling aku syukuri adalah bertemu dengan kekasih hatiku, wanita cantik, cerdas, dan baik hati yang bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku, Hermione._

 _Aku bersyukur karena aku memilih Hogwarts untuk memulai hidupku yang hancur berantakan tak berarah. Aku bersyukur untuk kembali pulang ke Hogwarts, karena Hogwarts adalah rumah dimana dia akan menerimamu untuk kembali. Sekarang, aku siap untuk menghadapi hidupku, bersama istriku, aku akan membuat sejarah baru untuk hidupku dan juga dirinya, dan mungkin anak-anak kami mungkin, tapi PASTI!_

Hermione menutup jurnal Draco setelah dan air mata menetes di matanya, dan langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Itu adalah akhir dari jurnal itu, Hermione. Apa kau siap untuk menghadapi dunia di luar sana yang menunggu kita?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk.

"I love you," kata Draco pelan mengencangkan tautan di jari-jarinya dan jari-jari Hermione.

"I love you, too," jawab Hermione.

Dengan lembut Draco mengecup Hermione singkat namun manis. Mereka berdua beriringan berjalan melintasi halaman sekolah. Menempatkan setiap harapan dalam langkah-langkah mereka. Setelah mereka melintasi gerbang sekolah, untuk terakhir kalinya mereka menatap balik pada kastil yang megah, yang sinar-sinar lampu obor menerangi dari dalam keluar melalui jendela-jendelannya. Menempu harapan, mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Mereka tau, bahwa mereka akan selalu bisa kembali ke sana. Namun sekarang saatnya mereka berpetualang, mengukir sejarah mereka, sehingga mungkin suatu saat nanti para murid yang belajar di Hogwarts akan mengenang nama mereka selamanya...

 **YE YE YE END**

 **AN/** Terima kasih untuk **kristinenuuna1212, aquadewi, Staecia, scorpryena, viviendasarii, mrs. delacour, VeeQueenAir dan 9farteluf**. Untuk semua yang selalu ngasih semangat dari review, nge-follow dan nge-favourite dan kalian yang juga hanya diam-diam membaca, hehe, terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai. Sorry saya ngk buat waktu mereka menikah, karena saya kekurangan ide, haha.

Sekarang waktunya saya jadi pembaca, kemarin liat-liat banyak fanfict baru yang sepertinya menarik tapi tidak sempat untuk di baca. Oke semua, sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya.. da da da

*I love FRED, so dia tidak mati.

 **Dragonjun always with LOVE**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/ aku buat ini karena banyaknya permintaan, tapi aku sendiri bingung bagaimana membuat epilog, tapi karena aku lagi buntu, tiba-tiba pingin nulis dan jadilah.. tara... semoga kalian suka dengan epilog abal-abal ini.**

 **You know? I know you love me.**

 **By Dragonjun always with LOVE**

 **Harry Potter itu adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 11. Epilogue**

Mobil Toyota Camry berwarna hitam mengkilat menunggu di parkiran rumah mewah di kawasan London utara. Si pengemudi menunggu di kursi kemudi sambil berkaca di kaca spion mobilnya, bersiul dan menyisir rambutnya. Kedua anaknya juga ikut menunggu di jok belakang memandang malas pada kelakuan ayahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyisir rambutmu, Daddy? Sampai mulus seperti jalan raya?" tanya anak perempuannya, Helen Malfoy.

"Darling, kau harus menjaga penampilanmu. Lihat rambutmu, ckck," kata Draco jengkel. Dia masih kesal dengan anaknya perempuannya yang tiba-tiba pulang dengan potongan rambut shaggy pendek sepundak.

"Ini model terbaru, Daddy!" kata Helen membela diri. "Semua orang bilang aku tampak tambah cantik.

Draco menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar. Memang benar dengan potongan rambutnya yang baru, membuat anak perempuannya lebih terlihat cantik. Rambut pirang lurus dengan potongan rambut barunya membuat membuat bentuk rahangnya tampak menonjol dan dengan tinggi badan yang di warisi darinya, anak perempuannya tampak seperti model. Hal inilah yang membuat Draco tampak was-was, dengan otak anaknya yang pintar luar biasa, Draco yakin sudah banyak pemuda yang mengantri menjadi kekasih anaknya.

"Helen, kumohon. Kau harus hati-hati pada pemuda-pemuda di luar sana. Ingat jangan berpacaran dengan playboy, terutama dari Slytherin," kata Draco memperingatkan.

"Hu..hu.. siapa yang dulu tampak sedih ketika kita tidak masuk Slytherin, adik?" tanya putranya menggoda, lencana ketua muridnya mengkilat di kemeja hitamnya.

Scorpius, anak pertamanya, cetak biru darinya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari Draco dulu di masa mudanya. Dia ingat ketika Scorpius berusia sebelas tahun ketika akan memasuki Hogwarts, Istrinya merasa sedih karena tidak ada satupun dari Istrinya yang diwariskan kepada Scorpius, tidak satupun, bahkan gaya Scorpius saat melipat lengan ke dada serta, 100% Draco. Tapi betapa kecewanya dia, karena Scorpius diseleksi masuk Gryffindor. Dan sejak saat itu, mulailah terlihat perbedaan mencolok antara Draco muda dan Scorpius. Secara fisik Scorpius mirip dengan Draco, namun secara kepribadian dia keturunan Hermione, Draco berulang kali mengingatkan bahwa Istrinya juga memiliki kualitas Slytherin sama besar sepertinya. Bersama dengan James Potter, mereka berdua bagai generasi ketiga para perampok.

Anak perempuannya menyerigai. "Daddy, I'm a good girl. Bahkan aku adalah Prefek. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Playboy," kata Helen, menenangkan ayahnya.

"Ibumu jatuh cinta padaku," kata Draco menyerigai.

"Dia perempuan tidak beruntung kalau begitu," kata Scorpius.

"Hey, kau tidak akan ada, kalau ibumu tidak mau denganku. Kau tau, aku perlu waktu untuk mendapatkan cintanya," kata Draco.

"Oh... Menyedihkan," kata Helen mengejek. Dia bosan mendengar awal mula kisah ayah dan ibunya. Menurutnya ayahnya sungguh menyedihkan, karena sudah menyukai ibunya sejak ditahun pertama, tapi baru berani menyatakan cintanya ketika berusia 24 tahun, itupun karena dia dipaksa menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Helen, Kau harus menghargai perjuangan yang aku lakukan. Walaupun ada seorang playboy yang menyukaimu, jangan dengan mudah menerimanya. Setidaknya kau harus melihat apakah playboy itu seperti ayahmu yang tampan ini atau hanya playboy yang dungu. Scorpius kau harus menjaga adikmu," kata Draco menasehati.

Anak perempuanya memutar bola matanya, hal yang dilakukan persis seperti ibunya. Helen Narcissa Malfoy, anak keduanya. Dinamakan dari dua nama neneknya, bloody Hell, dia merasa seperti Harry Potter yang menamakan anaknya seperti nama nenek-kakeknya. Tapi Draco agak takjub karena Helen seperti mitos yunani, dia amat cantik seperti dewi, mandiri dan kepintarannya yang luar biasa membuatnya bangga, dia tidak merasa kecewa ketika anaknya itu di seleksi masuk ke Ravenclaw. Kepintarannya-lah yang mematahkan rekor akademis ibunya.

"Oh, mummy lama sekali," kata Scorpius mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia perlu menyisir rambut Aurelia," jawab Helen malas.

"Darling, bersabarlah sebentar," kata Draco menghela nafas, dia sudah sangat terbiasa mengatakan hal ini, karena semua anak-anaknya tampaknya sama seperti dirinya, tidak sabaran.

Tidak lama kemudian istri dan anak bungsunya berjalan menutup pintu dan masuk ke mobil. Hermione duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi dan mengecup bibir suaminya cepat, ketiga anak dibelakang mereka memutar bola mata melihat tingkah kedua orang tua mereka.

"Siap, Aurelia?" tanya Draco pada gadis sebelas tahun yang duduk di bagian tengah jok belakang. Si anak menjawab dengan mengangguk singkat.

Dari ketiga anaknya, Draco paling memanjakan anak yang bungsu. Alasannya adalah, karena anak ketiganya itulah yang secara fisik merupakan campuran antara dia dan Istrinya tercinta. Rambut pirangnya bergelombang panjang, wajahnya aristrokat sepertinya, tapi bentuk bibir hidungnya adalah milik Hermione dan matanya abu-abu seperti milik Draco, serta tinggi badannya yang mungil seperti Hermione, membuatnya menjadi kesayangan semua anggota keluarga, mereka mengatai Aurelia adalah princess Malfoy. Dan yang paling penting adalah karena Aurelia sangat suka memanipulasi ayahnya, Draco sangat memanjakan anak-anaknya, sepanjang mereka memperbolehkannya, dan Aurelia sangat suka bermanja-manja, tidak seperti kedua kakaknya.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan dari rumah muggle mereka. Mereka berlima menyebrangi parkiran King Cross dan membawa Troli masing-masing. Draco membantu anak bungsunya yang ikut duduk di Troli bersama kopernya. Hermione mengelengkan kepala melihat anaknya yang manja. Ketika mereka sudah menaruh koper di kompartemen, mereka berlima berdiri menunggu yang lain. Draco berlutut di depan anak bungsunya.

"Please, Aurelia, kau harus masuk Slytherin," pinta Draco, lebih seperti memohon, hal yang dia ulang-ulang sejak empat tahun yang lalu, begitu mengetahui Helen di seleksi masuk Ravenclaw.

"Tapi, Daddy. Aku ini putri yang baik hati. Mungkin aku akan masuk Hufflepuff," jawab putrinya, Draco melotot ngeri.

Hermione mendengus mendengar itu. Dia akan heran kalau anak bungsunya itu tidak masuk Slytherin, karena dia melihat serigai diwajah mungil itu ketika ayahnya memeluknya erat.

"OH, Darling, please, apapun asal jangan Hufflepuff," kata Draco memohon.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan Hufflepuff, Draco," kata Hermione menimpali.

"Oh.. Women. Kalau saja aku tidak mencintaimu," kata Draco.

"Dan karena kau mencintaiku..." kata Hermione menantang. Draco berdiri dan menangkup wajah istrinya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu (Kiss) kalau Aurelia (kiss) tidak masuk Slytherin (kiss) kita akan membuat anak ke-empat (kiss)," kata Draco.

"Daddy kau membuat kami malu," kata Helen, kedua tangannya sudah mengacak di pinggang.

"Why? Aku mencium istriku," kata Draco. Scorpius mengeleng.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah lima Potter menghampiri mereka.

"Helen," teriak James dari kejauhan. Dia berlari dan mencium pipi Helen, yang langsung di tarik oleh Scorpius, Helen mengusap pipinya dengan tangan, tidak terganggu karena sudah terlalu sering james Potter melakukannya terhitung sejak satu tahun belakangan ini. James mengutarakan cinta pada Helen disetiap kesempatan mereka bertemu, tapi Helen tidak menanggapinya, sedangkan Draco tampak shock.

"Temanmu disini," kata Scorpius.

"Brother," jawab James. "Aunt Hermione, paman Draco," sapa James, Hermione harus menarik Draco dengan susah payah agar tidak menonjok James Sirius Potter setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya. "Hello, Aurelia. Siap masuk Hogwarts?"

Aurelia menjawab dengan menyerigai mengejek.

"Mum, aku masuk dulu, keperluan ketua murid," kata Scorpius memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan masuk ke dalam kompartemen dengan menarik James bersamanya, dan menyapa keluarga Potter, Nott, Weasley dan Zabini yang baru datang.

"Bloddy Potter, aku akan membunuh anakmu," kata Draco. Lily mengkikik.

Harry tidak ambil pusing dengan ancaman Draco. Keluarga mereka saling menyapa sebentar dan kemudian Helen Malfoy, Floren Nott, dan Rose Weasley pamit untuk masuk ke kompartemen, mereka satu asrama dan satu angkatan. Hermione agak takjub karena anak Ron masuk Ravenclaw, jelas itu bukan diturunkan dari Ron. Albus Potter dan Philip Zabini berikutnya berpamitan menemui teman mereka masing-masing. Diikuti dengan Hugo dan Lily. Hadrian Nott yang sekarang di tahun kedua menunggu bersama Aurelia.

"Darling, langsung kabari ketika kau selesai diseleksi, okay?" kata Draco.

Aurelia mengangguk.

"Dan ingat Slytherin," tambah Draco.

"Sudahlah, Draco. Dia akan lebih baik jika di seleksi karena kualifikasi yang ada dalam dirinya, bukan karena dia memohon pada topi seleksi," kata Hermione.

Aurelia kemudian memeluk ibunya.

"OH, sayang, belajar yang rajin yaa. Jangan lupa mengirim surat padaku dan juga Grandma, okay. Oh, kau mendapat undangan dari Hagrid jumat ini," kata Hermione, Draco sedikit tidak setuju namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Draco memeluk anaknya sekali lagi dan mengecup dahinya. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Darling. Manor akan sepi."

"Kau bisa membuatkan aku adik Daddy, kalau aku tidak masuk Slytherin," kata Aurelia menyerigai pada ayahnya, Hadrian mengikik.

"Kalian yang terindah sayang, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah cukup dengan kalian," kata Draco.

"You Know, I Know you love, me!" kata Aurelia mencium pipi ayahnya sekali lagi dan melambai memasukki kompartemen bersama Hadrian. Kemudian kereta itu berjalan dengan asap putih mengepul.

"Yeah, dia tau, kau terlalu menyayanginya untuk memberinya adik, tapi dia sangat suka menjadi anak bungsu, dan kau tidak ingin mengambil posisi itu darinya," kata Hermione menyelipkan lengannya pada Draco.

"Ya, seperti membayangkan, bagaimana kalau aku memiliki saudara," jawab Draco mengikik.

Hermione mengeleng, "I love you, Husband."

"I love you, Wife."

 **_END_**


End file.
